Don't Be Afraid
by lebunnylub
Summary: Everyone is afraid of something, and others fear things more than normal. They're put into a different class society, and the world has even made a special school for theses children. They're trapped by their phobias and...?
1. Chapter 1

This will become a very dark story as time goes on, and I made the names up for the characters. Some will play a very important roll where others will be left behind as to say.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

"Doctor, are you sure this is the only way?" The grandma Ryuuzaki asked a bit upset.

"Oh, yes! It's the only way to cure her…It is in her best interests." The Doctor smiled.

"Cure her!?" Sumire yelled insulted.

"I-I mean, to help her is all. Haha! It will do well if she got over this, and was able to join society normally." The doctor said putting his hands up and stepping back.

Sumire grumbled a bit then folded her arms across her chest in a thinking matter.

"Well if she doesn't like it after a few months I'm taking her out, understood?" Sumire said with a glare.

"Oh! That's perfect I know we can help if you just give us a chance." He said with a smirk, and held out a clipboard for her.

"This is the transfer papers, and some questions you should fill out." He said handing it to Sumire.

"Fine." She said with a sigh as she took the clipboard and stared filling it out.

After she was done and had finally left, the doctor looked at a paper with a list of Phobias, and names on it.

"Perfect."

* * *

Agyrophobia- Fear of streets or crossing the street. - Miku Yanami-Female-15

Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects. -Lee Runiko -Male-15

Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting. -Akihiko Yaniru-Male-15

Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness. -Kikyo Samire-Female-15

Bathmophobia- Fear of stairs or steep slopes. - Kaemon Ikeda-Male- 15

Bathophobia- Fear of depth. - Sho Sasaki -Male-16

Catagelophobia- Fear of being ridiculed. -Rin Tama -Female -15

Catoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors. -Maro Toonami -Male- 16

Chiraptophobia- Fear of being touched -Tora- Yoshinada -Female -16

Dystychiphobia- Fear of accidents. Rai Narune- Male- 17

Epistaxiophobia- Fear of nosebleeds. Tokiwa Nangi -Female- 15

Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds. Chikako Tsuka- Female- 16

Gelotophobia- Fear of being laughed at.- Shiro Kansuka- Male- 16

Gerascophobia- Fear of growing old.- Ebisu Haka-Male-15

Glossophobia- Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak-**Sakuno Ryuuzaki-Female- 15**

Heliophobia- Fear of the sun. Usagi Inoue- Female- 15

Helminthophobia- Fear of being infested with worms. Kaito Koburoni-Male-17

Hygrophobia- Fear of liquids, dampness, or moisture. Miyuki Zunaku- Female-15

Ithyphallophobia- Fear of seeing, thinking about or having an erect penis. Torio Kanza- Male- 17

Kopophobia- Fear of fatigue- Yukio Kasanova-Male-16

Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. Kazou Yuushi -Male-16

Lilapsophobia- Fear of tornadoes and hurricanes. Fuyu Naska-Female-17

Melanophobia- Fear of the color black.-Len Hatsune- Male- 16

Melophobia- Fear or hatred of music. - Manzo Mori- Male-16

Myrmecophobia- Fear of ants. -Tanaka Nara- Female- 17

Necrophobia- Fear of death or dead things -Dai Ruina- Female-17

Nostophobia- Fear of returning home. Yumi Yamamoto-Female-16

Novercaphobia- Fear of your step-mother. Masahito Itou-Male-15

Ombrophobia- Fear of rain or of being rained on-Meiko Ootori- Female- 17

Ophidiophobia- Fear of snakes. Saku Maki- Male- 17

Ophthalmophobia- Fear of being stared at. Akemi Tono -Male-15

Parthenophobia- Fear of virgins or young girls.- Jiro Banjiro- Male-17

Pediophobia- Fear of dolls.- Luka Hiruno- Female-16

Pedophobia- Fear of children Chi Watanabe- Female-15

Pteronophobia- Fear of being tickled by feathers. Yoi Manami- Female-15

Pupaphobia - Fear of puppets. Juro Akuwa- Male-16

Porphyrophobia- Fear of the color purple. Sayomi Rin- Female-15

Scriptophobia- Fear of writing in public. Kyo Sasuka- Male-17

Somniphobia- Fear of sleep. Nana Hibi -Female-16

Vitricophobia- Fear of step-father. Leiko Hayashi-Female-16

Zoophobia- Fear of animals. Neru Meiru-Male-17

* * *

"What a lovely list we have, don't you think?" A man said turning to the man beside him.

"Why yes, considering the termination from last year, this is an amazing feet." The other added with a chuckle.

"We must hurry and tell the teachers of the good news." The man said

"They will be so excited." The other said with a dark chuckle.

"We can start the set up to Welcome the new ones, yes?"

"Oh, indeed! We need a good banner, A _Welcome to Kamikaze High!"_ The other said beaming.

"It will be done as soon as possible. These poor children go through so much. Lets try to make it fun for them."

"You are too kind minister."

"And…You are too sweet Principal."

* * *

Sakuno is going to a new High school due to her Grandmothers fear that her Grand daughters speaking ability is because of a phobia. That's what a very acknowledged doctor told her at least, and Sakuno was something she did care about.

Sakuno is going to meet people like her with problems that don't allow them to function in everyday society. The other more rougher subjects will be held somewhere far away from the more normal group.

Hopefully this will be a great School year for her, and hopefully she can make some nice friends. Hopefully.

Still what about her old ones, her crush on Ryoma and her ties to the team.

* * *

This story if I continue to write it, will not be a Ryoma x Sakuno. It will probably be someone else from the Seigaku regulars.

Please Review.


	2. Can you see it?

_I hope you enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

_"Why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Am…am I being punished?"_

_"What did I do wrong? Am I that messed up? Why is this happening?"_

_"It's not fair…It's not fair…not fair at all! Grandmother…."_

_"…This makes me feel so terrible; I don't want to be alone again."_

"Sakuno?" Came her dear grandmothers' voice on the other side of her door.

It was a little past nine, and Sakuno was hugging her knees on her bed trying to take deep calm breathes.

"Sakuno, I'm coming in." She heard her say softly as she slowly opened the door letting in a small streak of light.

Sakuno's breather became deeper and quicker as the feeling started to wound around her heart and through her throat.

_"No, please leave me alone! I've had enough of what you have to say."_

"Sakuno, I know that this is sudden but try to understand, this may help you break out of your shell. I told you that if it doesn't help you at all in a month or so you can leave." He grandmother tried to reason.

_"Lies…"_

"Sakuno, look at me." There was only silence as Sakuno looked at the ground dismally.

"Look at me when, I'm talking to you!" Her grandmother yelled impatiently, since Sakuno heard the news she has been acting more and more disrespectfully towards her.

_"Grandmother….you squeeze me too much…I can't breathe….my words…are forced for you. Haven't you noticed?"_

Sakuno looked up at her grandmother and gave a sad smile to her with her eyes glassed over.

"Y-yes, Grandma." She said weakly.

_"Haven't you noticed that? All the things I tell you are just enough to give you what you want. I try to at least please you, but you don't see how hard I try?"_

"Geez, Sakuno hopefully this school will give you some self confidence. I want to see that sweet little girl who would say what she really felt. I miss her." Her grandmother said sadly as she left Sakuno's room.

As Sakuno's eyes widened at what her grandmother said they became strained with the look of madness. She could only give in and cry for that feeling being too strong for her to bear.

"You knew…?" She asked herself.

_"You knew all that time…ever since I was sweet?"_

She cried harder, and flung herself to her pillow.

When she finally calmed down she looked stared into her ceiling trying to remember that time when she was 'sweet'.

That time when her feelings were so free for everyone to see, whether it was good or bad. When she was young and didn't think there was going to be anything bad in her future, because she always thought as long as she worked hard she would be happy. She the klutz, the air-head with wobbly hips, she believed that even if she had so many flaws that working hard would make things even out.

Her eyes started to get watery, and she brought her hands to cover her face. The feeling of bringing back old bad memories started, and her body started to grow weak.

"No…" Her voice stated as she sat up quickly.

_"I wont lose to these memories…I won't."_ She thought taking a deep breathe of air.

* * *

Sakuno was driven to the gates of her new school; they stood tall and rusted from age. This was supposed to be a somewhat knew school, but I guess it was for something else before hand.

"Have a good day." Sumire said a bit hesitantly.

Sakuno looked back at her and gave her a nod with a faked happy smile.

As she walked further into the school she looked around, and saw the buildings looked fairly new and everything had the feeling of a hospital with white walls and fluorescent lights. She saw they did have a small garden area around the corner, but for some reason she saw no other students around.

Suddenly she got a tap on the shoulder and she jumped a bit and looked at the person.

"Yo, Ryuuzaki right? I'm going to be your guide so follow me." He said as he left and motioned her to follow.

"A-ah…..ummm…." Her throat seemed to have gone dry, and a blush of embarrassment crossed her cheeks.

The boy looked a few years older than her and had long black hair but it was up in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. His bangs where wild and his eyes were a dark green that seemed to have certain gleam.

"Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Narune Rai, pleased to meet you." He said with a bow.

Sakuno hurriedly bowed back. "ummm…"

"I guess I should tell you what I'm here for, I have Dystychiphobia which is fear of accidents. You could say I'm nervous a lot, but I've grown to learn how to become capable of protecting myself." He said to her as they continued to view the campus, but yet there was no sign of any more students.

"A-ah…." Sakuno started, but was cut off.

"I know you have a phobia of speaking, so you don't need to worry about answering me if you don't want." He turned and gave her a pat on the head.

"…"

"…"

"…Th-thank you." She said softly looking at the ground.

"No problem. Let's keep going though; we have a lot more to see than this." He said walking off swiftly to a tall building.

"There is where the principal, vice principal, secretary, other old men tend to sit around." He said pointing to the office door that had a sign for faculty only.

"Students aren't really allowed to go there unless there is an emergency. I think they just don't want us kids to bother them while they sit on their asses." He said flipping a piece of his hair with a huff.

They continued to find the storage closet next to it, and a few empty rooms on the first floor. The second floor had class rooms for with more serious phobias, and they were kept on a close watch.

Rai told Sakuno that they weren't dangerous, just prone to do dangerous things. Sakuno thought that it was really the same, but he saw some difference. He was indeed an interesting person and kind enough to be a good friend, so why did he have to be here?

They continued to another building when Rai stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall way. Sakuno almost ran into him, and she looked to see what the matter was. His face seemed rather serious, and took a quick glance at her before looking ahead.

"Sakuno, I know I shouldn't force you to talk, but this is important. Are you a virgin?" He asked calmly.

Sakuno on the other hand was seriously red, and surprised beyond words.

"Y-Yes." She choked out, as her face started return to normal.

"Stay behind me." He said.

"Why?"

Rai-kun!" A voice rang as a figure ran towards the two with a smile. The boy looked to be the same age, and had brown curly hair with caramel eyes.

"Jiro-san, good to see you. I've got to go though, talk to you later." Rai said as he tried to move around his friend Jiro while still hiding Sakuno.

"What? That's not fair! I went out of my way to find you." He said to him with a pout.

"Ah, sorry sorry, but really nature calls!" Rai said as he scooted away and walked backwards away from his friend keeping Sakuno out of sight. They kept going like that until they turned a corner.

"Phew, thank you god for creating the human form of the word oblivious." He said letting out a sigh.

"R-Rai…-sempai." Sakuno said to him confused and concerned.

"Ah, that was Banjiro Jiro, a good friend of mine with the fear of young girls or virgins. Thankfully he's not very bright." He said.

"Ah…"

"Oh despite being so out in space he can actually tell form just looking at someone if they are virgins or not. Weird right?" He said with a small grin.

Sakuno gave a few nods.

"I guess I need to stay away from him." Sakuno thought to herself

"It's sad, that he's such a sweet guy, but hopefully he'll get over it." Rai looked out a window as he walked along the hallway with Sakuno by his side.

After the tour they had to part, and Sakuno went to her first class to find that the people were rather friendly but none really acted like they wanted to get to know her.

Her heart sunk into a deep dark hole where it grew cold during that day. She felt as if they were looking through her. She guessed that they pity themselves and try to think that their problem is more important. Freshmen think like that about other people they don't know. They wonder why they should care; they got problems to worry about too. They don't need to pity someone else who they hardly know.

Sakuno was alone for lunch, and for the rest of the day but the feeling of being watched from behind never left her for a moment.

_"We're all in the same boat, so why would there be bullies? We're the same, so I don't have to worry."_ She tried to convince herself.

When the final bell rang for the end of class she hurriedly packed and walked out before anyone could try to tell her something. She was almost home free and by the front gate when I familiar voice called her name. She turned to see Rai running towards her from across the campus.

_"Eyes of a hawk?"_

He ran up to her, and took her hand in his before looking at her with mixed expressions.

"Remember, fear is a good thing …it keeps you alive."

Sakuno tilted her head and tried to take her hand back from him.

"Remember, that this place is for people who do not run from their fear, but try to break it."

He contradicted himself.

"Also…never be alone for too long." He said as the car with her grandmother arrived right behind Sakuno. He let Sakuno go and ran off somewhere inside campus.

Sakuno walked to the car and sat inside with a worried look on her face.

"So, how was the first day?" Sumire asked looking at Sakuno's expressions.

"Interesting." Sakuno said stiffly as she began to think about Rai's words.

Sumire looked a bit surprised, but her face softened. "Is that so?"

* * *

I'm going to see if more people review to this story, and if they do I will continue, but if not I will drop it and try another one.

Though, Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story.


	3. You don't know anything

I'm starting to develop more characters and the danger is finally going to start.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

*Words

_* Thoughts_

* * *

The 2nd day of school for Sakuno went on much better than the day before, because a girl with brown straight hair down to her shoulders and eyes of gold started to talk to her. She seemed like a kind girl, but she kept an eraser in her hand that she seemed to squeeze every once in a while.

"Sakuno-san, if you don't mind me calling you that, I'm really glad to meet you. My name is Yanami Miku. I hope we can become good friends."

"A-ah!" Sakuno could only get out in surprise and joy.

"Wow, you are sure cute! I humbly apologize for being so rude to you yesterday and ignoring you. I wasn't sure if I could approach you normally." She said while giving the eraser a few squeezes.

"Eh?" She was confused how would today prove to make her seem any more 'approachable'?

"You didn't get it? I guess you were out having the tour when it was passed out. I think I have another in my bag." Miku said as she dug through her things.

There was silence for a while and when Miku finally pulled it out and handed it to Sakuno she could see that Sakuno was smiling a calm smile to her.

"Thank you." Sakuno said smoothly and with a kind loving tone.

"N-No problem! Haha! Oh! I'll tell you so you don't have to look. My phobia is crossing the street." She said while giving the eraser a squeeze.

Sakuno was tempted to ask why, but before she could the teacher entered and called the class to order. He was a man in his late 40s with more grey hair then there was brown, and eyes that lost all their color behind his glasses.

"For these next few weeks we are going to go over how your fears and phobias started. Each person will come up and share their name, phobia name, and when they believe it started."

Sakuno looked clearly upset her face contorted to look of hatred and disgust.

"_How could they ask this much from us? Sharing something we try to hide away and forget, and in front of the whole class? This is insane."_ She thought.

"As they say, once you understand your fear you are more likely to overcome it. So who will start?" The teacher said with a small smirk as he placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward to look at the whole class.

Everyone looked at their desks, and didn't say a word; some were even shaking from what seemed like fear.

"Well if no one wishes to share I guess I will just…"

"I will go sensei!" Miku said raising her hand and standing up.

"Ah, very well you may proceed" The teacher said as he walked to the back of the room.

"Please make sure to say it nice and clearly." He said with a greasy voice.

She gave a nod and took a deep breathe before turning to the class with a bright confidence.

"Hello class, my name is Yanami Miku, nice to meet you. I have Agyrophobia which is fear of crossing the street. The reason for this was from time when I was young." Her voice rang strongly with a hint of pride and only the most professionalism.

"When I was about 4 years old, and was about to walk across the street with my mom a woman and baby where in front of us waiting also. When the light turned to give us the time to walk across, a car lost control and hit the Mother and newborn killing them instantly. At the time I only took one step off the sidewalk, and I could never since then." She said sadly.

"Hmm, what a sad story indeed. Do you ever think it should have been you?" He asked.

Miku hesitated a bit, and squeezed the eraser a few times in her hand. Sakuno was feeling this tight swelling her throat.

Something inside her wanted to scream out to stop him, but that would put her in the spot light.

"I…I…" Miku started.

"Well?" He pressed.

"I…I don't…" she started to breathe heavily.

"You don't what?" He asked with a somewhat amused tone.

She was looking down trying to regain her composure and took a deep breathe when she made her resolve.

"I'm not a righteous person, I'm not happy they died but I'm glad it wasn't me or my mom." She proclaimed to him clenching her fists and staring at him with a serious expression.

Sakuno was deeply impressed by this display of courage and wished she could be as honest like her.

"Well then if you so sure you can sit down." He said letting her go.

She promptly went to her seat and sat down to let out a deep sigh.

"Next will be Kaemon Ikeda." The teacher said.

"Wait! Can I do it another day!?" The boy asked. He was cute with dark green hair and deep green eyes to match.

"Hmm, it says here you have Bathmophobia a fear of stairs or steep slopes. Well that's not that bad, you can share it can't you? The reason?" The teacher asked.

"No, No I'm not ready…n-not yet…I'm not…" He was cut off by the teachers hum.

"It says here that a little sister of yours died a while back from **accidentally** falling from a flight of stairs?" The teacher asked with a grin.

"Could that be your reason?"

"Ah….ah…y-yes….I…I mean n-no." He stammered a bit.

Sakuno felt that sense of something terribly wrong again, and knew a teacher should never harass a student like this.

"_He said he wasn't ready, so why do you pressure him? What are you trying to do? Make him cry? "_ She thought looking back at the teacher.

"No? How so?" The teacher said walking over to him.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Really? Well, I got a few notes and I heard that you were actually an only child before your sister arrived. That true?"

"W-well yes, but?"

"I also heard that later on your parents got divorced." The teacher said simply.

"So?"

"Do you think you might have blamed it on her?" The teacher said closing in on the boy who was sweating terribly.

"No…No! Shut up! You don't know anything! You know nothing! You bastard!" Ikeda ran out of the room in a panic.

The teacher seemed to have taken a few notes, and looked at the students who seem to look upset also. Everyone was whispering to each other with a look of worry and concern.

"I think he pushed his sister down the stairs and killed her." one person said

"Seems like it…he was actually rather cute though." another commented.

"You guys shouldn't be so quick to judge people!" Miku said fiercely.

Sakuno too wanted to go and hit those people, but her timid nature stopped her from moving an inch.

"Well, I guess that's enough for today, class dismissed." The teacher said placing his notes on his desk.

The atmosphere seemed to have lightened, and everyone walked out in a hushed rush.

Miku walked beside Sakuno and gave a smile to her, and Sakuno gave her a weak smile back.

"Man that guy is such a jerk, but I guess I can kind of see where he comes from. Still it sucks yah know?" She said.

"Yes." Sakuno said firmly clearly upset with the classes proceedings.

"Well, I got to go see another friend of mine, see you in the next class then." Miku said and ran off.

It seems classes are pretty loose considering it ends whenever the teacher wants it too, but it gave Sakuno some extra time. In that time she wanted to see that boy in her class, and at least try to comfort him. She was about to cry when she saw how upset and scared he looked.

She wandered around the campus and finally found him under a tree holding his knees to his chest his eyes wide and dilated.

"I-Ikeda-san?" Sakuno said barely above a whisper to him a she approached quietly.

He flung his arm out. "Go away! Stop trying to gossip about me!" He yelled.

"N-No, I….I just want to c-comfort you. I'm sorry." She said softly while kneeling down beside him.

He looked so hurt and small now that her mothering feelings came out and she couldn't help but get closer.

He seemed surprised and his mouth hung open for a moment until he closed his eyes and turned away.

"You can't help, you can't do anything." He said softly.

"I-I know." Sakuno whispered back.

He turned his head back quickly to look at her for a moment to see her face with a sad gloom over it.

"I…I know that very well, but p-please let me try." She said to him softly.

"Someday…" He said smoothly.

"If it's you don't mind…then someday I will tell you what happened." He said while getting up.

Sakuno looked at him for a moment.

"Oh…n-no, you don't need to do to tell me anything." She said in a hurry.

"Someday, okay? Till then…" He said while walking off somewhere in campus.

She watched in wonder as he left, and could only think how mysterious this place and its people are. Still despite that the students seem to be rather friendly, and the campus is very nice with a lot of trees and small flower gardens around the whole area. Sakuno was sitting under the shade of the large tree while spacing out that she didn't notice a person walk up to her.

"Ahem."

Sakuno was still day dreaming.

"Ahem!"

Sakuno finally snapped back to reality looked to see a tall red head girl with blue eyes staring at her. She wore long sleeved clothing and had a hood on her head while holding an umbrella over herself.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?" The girl asked impatiently.

Sakuno wasn't sure of what she meant and only stared at her in confusion.

"Ugh! That's my tree, and I don't permit anyone other than myself to sit under it!" She said with a huff.

"E-eh?" Was all Sakuno could think to get out.

"Don't "eh?" me! Wait, don't tell me."

Sakuno tilted her head in confusion, and wondered what this strange girl was going on about.

"I guess I'll have to explain sense you clearly are clueless." She said arrogantly earning a glare from Sakuno.

"You see, this tree happens to be the biggest and the one that provides the most shade, and I being unable to be in sunlight needs it." She said as if it were the simplest fact of life.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Sakuno mumbled and got up.

"Well, don't let it happen again. Oh by the by you may call me Usagi-sama." She said raising her chin up high and proud.

"Ah….Y-yes." Sakuno said with a forced smile and left quickly to wander off to a place closer to her class.

As she walked her mind started to wander, and then she brought out the paper she was given earlier by Miku.

"Usagi…." she said to herself as she read the list until she found her name.

"Fear of sunlight?" She thought aloud, and really wondered if it was true because Usagi didn't seem to fear it but only dislike it. She acted like a…

"…diva." Sakuno mumbled to herself.

"Oh you talking about Usagi-sama?" When Sakuno heard the voice she gasped and jumped a bit.

It turned out to be Rai, and he gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry about that, but I saw you were alone so I thought I would say hello." He said while giving a small bow.

"I-it's okay, I'm sorry you w-went out of your way to see me." She said while bowing back.

"Hey no problem, just looking out for you is all." He said with a smile.

"Why?" She asked suddenly.

"Eh? Well isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Look out for the young cute ones. Haha." He laughed it off as he started to walk towards her class.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure thing, and besides you can't be alone all the time." He said with a small smile.

"_Why is that really? I mean I saw a lot of students walking alone and there didn't seem to be anything wrong. Why must I be with someone all the time? Maybe he knows I get lost easily…maybe."_ She thought to herself.

"Saa, I better get going it was nice seeing you again Sakuno-san." He said waving good bye when they reached her class.

"W-wait!" She yelled, out stretching her arm for him.

He stopped and gave her a curious look, and waited for her to continue.

Sakuno took a deep breathe before she spoke. "Why can't I be alone?" She asked.

"I told you I'm afraid of accidents happening, that includes my friends." He said simply before running off.

"What would happen to me?" Sakuno mumbled to herself once again today.

It seems that Miku didn't return to class and was absent for the rest of the day, and Sakuno began to become extremely worried. Still she thought that she should have faith in her strong willed friend, and believe she was picked up by her mother or something or had a doctor's appointment she forgot about. She seemed like the girl who would sometimes space on things like that accidentally.

* * *

I will continue this story, and I hope more people will comment.


	4. Punish

You may wanna be atleast 13 and older when reading this, maybe set the bar higher. There wont be anything sexual, but...

The dark and scary is coming up and the teachers will get names soon. Also the couple will present itself probably in the next chapter if someone wants it be someone you can ask. Please if you can make it someone from Seigaku though, or just wait for me to write it, or or ...take a guess....that's always interesting to see who you think. maybe

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

It seemed to be another bright and wonderful day as Sakuno walked onto her new high school campus sluggishly. The wind was refreshing and playful, but Sakuno was unaware of it and could only see it as a bother to her hair. While the multiple flowers of shape and color waved to her a she walked by she seemed too spaced to care. Not that she didn't like flowers or a wonderful day, but everything since she woke had a weird feeling.

Sakuno walked into class to see Miku was not at her desk and during class the teacher announced she had come down with the stomach flu and would be out for a while. He asked though that the students make something he can give her mother as a get well gift. Every one seemed extremely happy about the idea and the fact that instead of telling the class of their personal stories about the reason they have their fear they can just tell their names and phobia name.

It was so simple that even Sakuno went through it with out much strife and was excited about finding something to make Miku as a get well gift. It was difficult considering Sakuno barely knew the girl, but she did admirer her a lot for her spunk and courage to stand up like she does. She is such a strong person I guess her body was just weak, but she didn't look like she would be. She looked like she kept herself in top shape; she must have had something bad on accident. Yes, that must be it.

"Ah, also her mother request that none of you come visit. It is important more Miku-san to get her rest and she wont want too when company is over." He said finally giving the room a quick look over before sitting down behind his desk. During the rest of the class period people came up and handed them their make shift gifts and cards to the teacher which he stuffed in his bag and gave a smile.

* * *

It has been a week since the class last heard the news of Miku's sickness, and she still hasn't come back. The students were starting to get worried about her but the teacher wouldn't tell them her address.

"I think he's hiding something, I never liked him." One whispered while gave a nod.

"She should have been back by now." Another whispered back.

"Maybe, it got a lot worse?" Another hypothesized.

"Well, probably if she has been out as long as she has without a word." One concluded.

"_No, by her character she wouldn't let herself get so sick; she would take care of herself and wouldn't get worse. I won't believe that no anymore, something is wrong. Maybe she is scared to come back because of the teacher. I should see her, but how he won't tell anyone. Still how is she getting the homework, isn't it usually the work of the students to help their classmates?"_ Sakuno was staring out the window when suddenly a book fell on her desk. She looked up to see the teacher grinning at her which was clearly forced and creepy. Sakuno sat up straight and gave a bow and an apology. He only huffed and walked away to finish his lecture on whatever he very well choose. Sakuno was completely tired of the man and his so called teaching, and it was getting nowhere except on her nerves but she couldn't do much about it. It wasn't in her personality it be rebellious or even assertive.

That was always the problem.

"_You're not worth very much, are you Ryuuzaki?" _

The voice rang in her head and pierced through her heart so quickly she almost lost her breathe. Soon after, the bell rang and Sakuno wandered out of the class clutching her bag tightly to herself. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet carried her off to a small tree next to another flower garden. She sat down on the bench beside it and gave a sigh.

"_Stop following me. You act more like a lost dog."_

"_Where is your back bone?"_

"_I don't like being with you anymore."_

"_Stand up for yourself, Sakuno!"_

"_You have no voice!!"_ Two voices screamed in her head at the same time and she gasped for air for a moment before covering her face suppressing the urge to cry.

"It's not my fault." Sakuno said in a raspy voice.

"You're right." A calm voice rang beside her.

"R-Rai-sempai?" She said in a whisper.

"Yup, Now what have I told you about being alone?" He questioned.

"A-ah, sorry I was just spacing out a bit." She said to him giving a weak smile.

"Tsk tsk, I should punish you." He said with a small smirk before leaning over and becoming remarkably serious.

"B-By what means?" She asked in fear and respect for her sempai.

"Hmm, didn't think you'd actually ask. Well I want to meet a few of your friends from your other school tomorrow." He said.

"I-I don't have…th-those." Sakuno said looking down.

"I thought you said you knew the regulars on the tennis team?" He asked confused.

"I-I do, but we don't hang out." She said trying to defend herself.

"Didn't you say they were like brothers to you?" He questioned her again.

"W-well yes." She muttered, starting to grow pink.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow after school we will go eat together." He said talking her hand and walking her back to her next class.

"O-okay." Sakuno said with a small but innocent smile.

"W-wait...can you first tell me something..."

* * *

5 days prior.

"I-I'm sorry!" A weak voice broke between sobs.

In a dark room where you could see nothing and hear nothing sat a girl strapped to a chair. Her hair was chopped and her face was damp from tears and red from yelling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said as her voice softened after each word. Her eyes and forehead were covered with what looked like a screen with head phones attached.

"Miku-chan, we understand and we forgive you." A voice said to her.

"L-Let me go!" She cried again and her voice started to go.

"We will in a moment." It rang again.

She felt the chair being lifted and she tried to fight it but found it became no use. She was taken to another room, and a man came up to her and grabbed her head forcefully and with a pair of scissors he took a piece of her hair.

"Take her away, she smells like piss." He said before pushing her away from him.

"Do you want it filmed?" Another asked.

"Oh yes." The man said in a somewhat happy tone.

"Where are we going?" Miku yelled when she felt herself being put in a rolling chair.

"We are going to give you special treatment."

"N-No." She whispered.

She could only hear the man chuckle softly.

"S-stop this!" She yelled as she thrashed but was only hit in the back of the head swiftly.

After a moment she felt the chair being lifted into what she believed was a van and was stuck there for almost two hours before the van had finally reached its location and she was taken out. She was till unable to see, and was becoming hysterical to the point they had to put a rag in her mouth and tape it.

She seemed to be wheeled to a road, and was finally relieved of her blindfold to see an open road in front of her. She began shaking her head violently and crying at the sight of it. The man bent down in front of her face with a small smile.

She was surprised to see it was actually her sensei but replaced the look of surprise with one of hate. He didn't seem to mind and we went behind her and took out what looked like a needle. He stuck her in the arm and took out some blood.

"This is for my hobby." He explained to her, not that she cared at the moment what it was for.

"Well, time for you to get over your fear once and for all." He said as he got out a portable camera.

There were no cars in sight, and she wondered what he was planning, only when she began to look at what was really in front of her did she understand what was going on. The other side of the road was empty, it was a cliff side and the barrier for cars was gone which left it wide open.

"Goodbye." He said and kicked the wheelchair. It went fast till half way and slowed down, almost coming to stop before the edge. Miku's eyes were full of tears and her face was pale like a ghost. She had a hope she would stop but a wheel reached over and she started sliding down. At that moment she started to choke on her own throw up and the rag in her mouth before she fell down the side of the mountain.

The man got into the van and started the engine while looking at the tube of blood with a glimmer of happiness.

"What a pretty shade of red she had." He said before driving off.

* * *

"How'd it go?" A man asked as he played with her hair.

"It went well; did you get rid of the waste?"

"Did you film it?"

"Yes. Of course" He said handing him the camera.

"Then me too." The other said pointing to the fire place in the wall that was filled with get well cards and other things deemed as 'waste'.

* * *

It's a bit short, but it's more of a set up for the next chapter. Sorry for my mistakes, I know I make a lot, but it's hard to re-read something you've written and look for mistakes. It might be me, but since I wrote it I know what I meant...again sorry.

Thanks to those that have reviewed.


	5. Not Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

Here it is...it took me a while, but here it is. You get to see the gang minus one prince and a new OC character.

* * *

This pressure. This abnormal pressure.

Sakuno has never felt anything like it; it feels as if a pride of lions is staring down a weakened zebra. The poor creature! Sakuno thought as re-runs on the discovery channel played in her mind of the circle of life. It was only natural, things eat or be eaten the basics of life, but it was too sad for Sakuno to care.

The scene is different inside the sushi restaurant ran by Taka's dad, but the feelings are the same as the hunt of lions and zebra, Sakuno being the film crew with no choice but to watch. The only problem was the zebra seemed so unsuspecting of the fate it was about to meet at the moment.

Rai seemed to be happy as a clam eating the sushi at the shop, sitting close to Sakuno with out a care in the world all the while Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Taka. Momo and Kaidoh sent waves of displeasure towards him. Some more than others of course from what could be told by their faces. Sakuno could only try to shrink away from this atmosphere, but with no avail, Rai was trying to chat with everyone only leading to embarrass Sakuno. He wanted to know who they were and what they liked things like that, and he was observing their reactions closely, his eyes gleaming.

The others answered his questions like they would answer to any other person but with a strange spark in their eyes when they finished.

"So, I guess you guys are really close to Sakuno." Rai said with a small smile.

"Yes, nya!" Kikumaru said with a grin

"Why yes." Fuji commented while the others gave a nod.

"That's good, and when do you think that started?" Rai asked as his eyes narrowed.

"What do mean?" Oishi asked a bit confused

"Yeah, I'm not sure what you mean by that either." Taka said while tilting his head a bit a giving a sheepish smile.

Rai looked around the room for a moment before giving them a smirk.

"I mean, when did you become close to Sakuno?" He asked.

"Huh?" Eiji said in confusion.

"Since middle school, I believe." Fuji said.

"That's it, I'm sure of it." Oishi commented

"What does that have to do with anything?" Momo asked.

"Hehe, just wondering." He said softly.

"It's a strange thing to wonder." Inui commented.

"I guess I'm just different." Rai said as his gaze was set on Tezuka who was sitting quietly, and stoically as usual. He was looking at him with a curious gaze, and didn't leave his sight until Sakuno caught his attention.

She seemed to have started to fiddle with the hem of her dress, and her face hung low.

"Eh, you okay?" He asked.

"A-ah yes." She said looking up at him then down.

"Sakuno nya. You look nervous about something!" Eji said as he went over and sat beside Sakuno even when Oishi told him to sit back down.

"O-oh no…It's okay." She said her voice growing fainter by each word.

"Hm! You must be excited to see everyone nya!" Eiji said while giving her a pat on the head. Sakuno looked at him for a moment and gave a small smile.

"Yes." She said with a happier tone.

"We're glad to see you too." Eiji said with a smile.

"Yes, it has been a while." Fuji said.

"Have you been eating well?" Oishi asked.

"Y-yes sempai." Sakuno said.

"You know how important it is, right!" Momo said with a smile.

"Fat ass." Kaidoh muttered loud enough for Momo to hear.

"What?" Momo turned to him and said dangerously.

"You deaf, idiot?" Kaidoh said.

"You bastard!" Momo roared and the two started to fight.

"Ah, what a refreshing bunch of people we have here." Rai said while holding up his hand and gesturing towards the two.

He then excused himself and walked outside for some air, and Tezuka did the same thing a couple seconds later.

(Rai and Tezuka)

Tezuka walked outside and saw Rai leaning on the side of the neighboring building.

"She is really sweet, right?" Rai questioned as Tezuka walked closer.

"A good natured person who would never harm anyone, correct?" He continued.

"So why let it get this far?"

"She kept it hidden from us." Tezuka answered.

"Couldn't you tell she was unhappy?" He countered.

"In a way, but we thought that she was just getting over it. We thought it would just blow over soon, and that she didn't want our sympathy." Tezuka said.

"Of course, she's not the kind of girl who would want to trouble others especially friends with her feelings." He said sharply.

"You act as if you've known her as long as I have." Tezuka said.

"Hmm, you have a point, but I'm trying to help her unlike you her "close friends". Rai said with a huff.

"Is this what you came here to do?" Tezuka questioned.

Rai turned around and took a deep breathe of air before looking back at Tezuka.

"Look, I'm not here to start trouble. You see…" He paused and ran his fingers through his hair.

"The school, it's not normal." He explained.

Tezuka said nothing finding the statement rather obvious.

With a groan Rai tried to explain further. "The school, isn't right, the people running it, they are border line insane. Sakuno won't be safe there, not just mentally, but her being as a whole."

"I've looked into it, and all the teachers have great credentials, and have spotless records." Tezuka said.

"So you do care?" Rai asked turning to face him completely.

There was only silence.

"You know anyone with the means can easily destroy any information they don't want given to the public, they can be faking it, I bet my life on it." Rai said a bit forcefully.

Tezuka was silent, and Rai let out a frustrated sigh.

He had no choice but to come out with it. " Sakuno's life may be in danger in that school, some students have already gone missing too." He looked at Tezuka sharply and walked back inside leaving Tezuka to his thoughts.

"_If he doesn't get the message now, then he truly is the biggest idiot on earth."_ Rai thought before he put on a smile and ate with everyone else.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as Sakuno was getting ready to leave for school with a somewhat happy air around her. Sumire noticed that Sakuno's mood had changed remarkably, and she could only let out a sigh and turn off the T.V.

"Sakuno? May I ask you something?" Sumire started as Sakuno waited for her toast.

"Ah…y-yes." Sakuno said as her shy demeanor showed itself again, and it seemed to happen only when Sumire talked to her.

"Uh…never mind, just do well in school today." She said to her.

Sakuno blinked a few times and looked at her for a moment confused.

"Y-yes." She said softly and with that she left, and went on her way to school.

She had not idea what was making her grandmother act so oddly, maybe it was something she saw on the news earlier, because she saw that Sumire was looking at it with a rather surprised look. The volume was turned down so she couldn't hear right, but from what she did hear it was a murder of a mother and child being pushed off a cliff. It was a sad thing, but Sakuno didn't think that it would make her grandmother act so weird.

Walking inside the school Sakuno saw that all the classrooms were empty and barely anyone was outside, she new she was a bit early but she gave cushion time incase she got lost. Walking outside she looked to see if she could find Rai or maybe if Miku was back from her sick leave. To her dismay the only recognizable person was the red head girl with the diva attitude.

"U-Usagi-s-sama?" Sakuno said as she approached her quietly, she knew that she should try to at least introduce herself to her properly.

"I'm in no mood!" Was her curt reply.

She seemed to be holding a handkerchief by her face and patting her cheeks delicately as if she were crying.

"Usagi-sama, w-what's wrong?" Sakuno asked kneeling down beside her bewildered by the situation.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? I don't feel well, my heart aches for the loss of my good friend." She said dramatically.

"Oh…I'm s-sorry to hear that." Sakuno said trying to comfort her.

"I guess I'm taking this the hardest out of all the students here!" She yelled getting her umbrella opening it and running away as Sakuno tried to ask her what she meant by all that.

"What has gotten into everyone?"

Sakuno sat down and rubbed her temple for a moment and taking a quick breathe of air to ease her mind. After a moment she then crossed her arms and closed her eyes to piece together the clues.

One: A child and Mother were murdered.

Two: The child most have gone here.

"_Maybe it was…no…no that's impossible, that wouldn't happen in a million years."_ Sakuno thought as she tried to relax her racing mind.

Her breathing began growing rapid and she closed her eyes tightly for what seemed liked hours until she heard the crunch of foot steps over twigs and leaves.

Sakuno shook off her panic attack and looked over to where the sound was coming from to see a beautiful girl with raven blue hair and bright hazel eyes walking past her mumbling something about a set up.

"Um…" Sakuno said softly while outstretching a hand, knowing all too well that her weak noises were not going to be heard. The girl stopped then walked back still seemingly muttering until she stood in front of Sakuno.

"What is it?" The girl asked with a smooth voice.

"Ah…I was…"

"Who are you?" She asked before Sakuno could continue.

"Oh, I'm…"

"It seems somewhat rude that you just bother a stranger don't you think?"

"Ah…w-well yes, I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" she asked again leaning in closer.

"R-Ryuuzaki Sakuno!" Sakuno said in a hurry.

"My, I'm right here, and just so you know I have pretty sharp hearing abilities so no need to screech."

"S-screech?" Sakuno hasn't heard her outburst being called that before.

"hmm, yes that noise you make when you try to sound louder."

"R-right, I'm sorry." Sakuno said with a sweat drop.

"Please call me Nana. My full name is not important, and what is it you need? I was trying to solve the murder case earlier before you interrupted."

"Solve the murder case? Are you a detective?" Sakuno asked impressed by this sudden information.

"No, but I will be when I grow up, you see the murder of the Yanami family was called a double murder but there is no way it can even be close to that."

"Eh?" A red flag popped up in Sakuno's mind.

"You see the bodies were tortured two separate ways, and disposed of in the same place, but if you were to look at the markings of their bodies in the photographs you can see that the mother was drugged and thrown and the child underwent a struggle. Also the fact that the age and decay of the flesh and the amount of eaten out organs were different concludes they were thrown at a different time, a few days gap between each other." Nana said in a bored tone almost making the description incoherent.

"Stop…p-please stop…" Sakuno said as her eyes began to water, and the thought and the grotesque imagines in her mind began to flash by.

Nana looked at her then slapped her own head in disgust.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories of your friend, I knew her too, but sometimes I lose all human feelings when I talk like that. I do this all the time; I just can't stop myself when I'm on a roll no matter who I hurt."

"F-friend? She came here and was my friend? Yanami?" Sakuno stood up and stared at Nana for a moment.

"Mi- ku?"

"Hm…Didn't you know?" Came her monotone reply.

* * *

I like to give characters certain abilities that are human and cool. Basically for Nana she is smart and has amazing hearing abilities.

She can hear coversations in other rooms perfectly clear from the middle desk she sits in. She always picks the perfectly middle desk to sit in, and she is usually the first one to class.

Rai as shown can see things/people almost through walls(not really). Basically if you put him on the top of a 5 story building and ask him to tell you what he sees, he'll give you a very accurate dispcription. The eye color, hair color, gender, race, clothing you name it. Any stains they spilt...all that jazz.

Usagi will have an ability not that special but it will be interesting.

-Thanks to those who read and review.


	6. Destruction

New chapter that is pretty long considering me...well I had to get a few things set up any way. A few introductions, and mysteries started up, and just so you know there will be more deaths to come. All OC of course.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

She knew…all along she knew, but Sakuno ignored it and denied that a person who talked to her as a friend would be gone from this world in such a horrible manner. Miku was an interesting girl with interesting things to say. She spoke her mind, and was proud of herself.

Sakuno tried to take deep calm breathes as her thoughts collected, her eyes began to get watery, but she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Why?" She whispered to herself.

"Hm…I have a theory." Nana replied softly.

"Eh?"

"First let me tell you a few things about the case though, don't worry I wont get descriptive and if I do stop me please." Nana said as she pushed some of her shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"O-Okay." Sakuno said.

"Miku was kidnapped, from the details I've gathered and when the perpetrator became bored of her he must have decided to just dispose of her. The person must have been trusted by the mother also, and because of that he could manipulate her into going to the same location with no struggle. The mother's body did not have any signs of fighting for freedom or any rope burns on her body, like one might see."

"O-oh…"

"Furthermore at the scene there was no sign of her being dragged, and actually it seemed she walked willingly to the edge."

"But I thought she was drugged." Sakuno said curiously.

"That's just it; the drug they used was not a knock out drug but what I believe to be a sedative. Which one is hard to say at the moment, but the woman didn't touch liquor and the woman was seen by a witness who was driving by. It was reported that he saw her walk across the street like a drunk to the edge, and then she was out of sight." Nana said in a monotone voice.

"That's …very sad, but…" Sakuno started.

"Quiet. I'm not finished. Miku was killed for one reason I believe, and that is her hope."

"H-her hope?" Sakuno questioned finding that to very odd coming form a future detective.

"It is strange but the family is a flawless family, good people with no enemies. Except for maybe someone being jealous, or not wanting there to be a girl like that in the world. I've heard her talk before, she is bright with a lot of charisma, a good person." Nana said while checking her watch.

"So…someone killed her and her mother because they were happy?" Sakuno asked confused.

"Listen, and try to pay attention. I'll be blunt…she was killed because her personality proved a threat to someone else. Her mother was killed to make it look like it was just an ignorant killing. There are no reasons for their deaths other than that, unless they had some secret agenda my friend didn't find." Nana said telling the last part as she walked away.

"W-wait!" Sakuno called out.

"No need to screech." Came Nana's smooth answer.

"I…what type of person?" Her eyes began to overflow.

"H-how? W-why would someone be so scared o-of something…" She was breathing heavily now, and trying to remain calm as she held her hands tightly.

"A person who fears change, maybe they should come to this school." She said mostly to herself.

"I most go to class now." She said while continuing to walk away.

Sakuno watched he retreating figure for a moment before slumping down under the tree to stare up at the leaves as tears formed every once in a while.

"Miku had a good heart…what's so wrong about that?" She whispered to herself.

"Sakuno-chan!!!" A voice rang and suddenly her body was tackled and pulled into someone's lap.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, cry it all out." He said.

"R-Rai-sempai!?" Sakuno yelled surprised by this sudden affection.

"You can cry on me." He said to her with a determined face.

She was a little taken aback, but then she gave a soft smile.

"Sempai, it's okay." She said.

"Huh?" He let her go and she got up and kneeled beside him.

"It's true I did like her, but I didn't know her that long. I mean…." Sakuno trailed off and fumbled with her skirt.

"Does it matter?" Rai asked.

"Well…"

"I don't think it does, the only reason you shouldn't be crying is because Miku won't be happy to see you so sad."

"Uh….Th-thank you Rai-sempai, you're right…I guess I need to get my act together, don't I?" Sakuno asked with a forced smile as tears starting to stream done her face again.

"Gah!…I didn't mean to make you cry, sorry about that."

"No, I'm glad you care, thank you sempai, you are a good friend." She said trying to wipe her tears away and blushing in embarrassment.

"Do you really think that?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sakuno replied.

"Uh, nothing let's go to the bathroom to clean you up a bit. Splashing your face with some water can do you some good." He said standing up and offering her a hand.

"Yes, I probably look horrible r-right now." Sakuno said with a sheepish smile.

"Nah, but when you finish up in the bathroom I need to ask you something." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"W-what is it?" Sakuno asked.

"Secret." He said bluntly.

Sakuno gave a sigh and she walked inside the girls' bathroom while he waited outside. Rai leaned against the wall and started to hit the back of his head to the wall lightly. He was annoyed, and trying to think his plan through but found it all lead to disaster.

"Rai-kun! There you are." Came a light hearted voice.

"Eh? Jiro-kun?" Rai said standing up straight and looking at his friend.

(With Sakuno)

Sakuno was splashing her faces with water and rubbing her face a bit before looking at her face in the mirror. She saw puffy eyes and red all around her face, not a very pretty look. She gave a sigh.

"_Can you not cry so much?"_ A voice rang.

Sakuno's eyes widened in shock for a moment then she looked around then back to her reflection.

"_Sakuno! Girls aren't pretty when they're crying!"_

"T-Tomo-chan?"

"_Ryuuzaki, why are you acting so dramatic?"_

"E-eh?" She looked to her at the mirror scared and confused.

"_You can't answer me can you?"_

"_Che, What a pain."_

"R-Ryoma-kun, I-I'm" Sakuno kneeled to the ground with one hand at the sink as she tried to shake away her thoughts.

"_I'm sorry, so sorry, Ryoma-kun. I'm sorry, forgive me, I can't help it. I'm sorry."_ She thought to herself.

Her world seemed to be spinning and her chest was hurting and becoming tight she felt tired.

(With Rai)

"I'm not waiting for anyone, just go!" Rai yelled at Jiro impatiently.

"What? So soon? I've barely seen you." Jiro exclaimed.

"We have the same class, I've told you!" He countered.

"Huh? You sure about that?" Jiro questioned finding the news rather interesting.

"I sit behind you in class everyday…" Rai said as vein's throbbed in his head.

"That so! Ohhh…I remember now, I asked to borrow your notes yesterday." Jiro said while snapping his figures.

"Y-yes." Rai said clenching his hands trying to stay calm.

"You still haven't given them back too."

"Oh! Sorry about that, here let me get them out!" He put his bag on the floor and kneeled down to rummage through his things as Rai waited impatiently.

Rai could hardly believe this guy could find his way home or find his mouth to put his food in, but the guy was smart from his test scores. If it wasn't for the fact he was scared of young girls he would have been a genius in his class if he wanted to be. Jiro was a lazy kid or as a lot of people have noticed, oblivious to everything around him, if the teacher started to lecture he wouldn't notice until he was called on.

Rai let out a sigh remembering the sight of Jiro's smiling face when receiving a perfect score on his report.

The door for the bathroom door opened suddenly and Sakuno stepped out solemnly looking at the ground then to Rai.

"Sempai…"

"Aha! Found it!…"

Rai's eyes widened with fear and surprise, he forgot he was trying to get Jiro away from this area because of Sakuno and now….

Jiro who took the papers out and was smiling at Rai with triumph was now staring at Sakuno in shock a fear. Sakuno looking at him perplexed and confused forgot about his phobia and found it all to be very weird.

"U-Ummm…" She started before Jiro fell back on his but with his eyes dilated.

"J-jiro." Rai said to his friend in concern.

Ah…AH!…Ahh!!!" He screamed as he crawled backwards and ran away from them in terror.

Rai let out a sigh and held his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I forgot…" Sakuno said to him with a bow.

"No, it's not your fault…I've known him for a long time I should have saw it coming. Don't think badly of him, he's a good guy." Rai said

"I-I understand, but w-why is he…never mind." Sakuno said to him.

"That is a conversation for another day, let's go to class now. I'll take you to yours now, remember what I told you?" Rai questioned.

"N-never be alone." Sakuno answered softly.

"Right." He said with a smile.

As the two walked back to the classroom Rai seemed to be in deep thought, and Sakuno could see he looked deeply worried. She tried to ask, but her voice stopped her from doing anything, she didn't feel like she could talk. Her thoughts wandered back to the time in the bathroom and it closed off her wanting to speak.

When they got close to her classroom door Rai finally stopped and looked at Sakuno seriously.

"Sakuno who else beside me do you know?" He asked seriously.

Ah….ummm…I-Ikeda-san, Nana-s-san, and U-usagi-s-sama." She said sheepishly.

"That it? Hmm…well let me write down a few names of the some people you should keep in contact with." He got out a pen and paper and started to write some names.

"They are nice people, so you can trust them for advice or if you are alone." He said when he finished and handed it to her.

"Now, get to class young lady!" He said jokingly.

"Y-yes!" She said before giving a bow.

"W-wait, ummm…about Jiro-sempai."

"Don't worry, I got it covered!"

"A-Ah. Thank you." She said looking at her hands and then entering the classroom.

She sat in class next to Ikeda giving a small forced smile before looking to the teacher and the board. He seemed to be going over some literature and old history, and Sakuno took this chance to look at the list Rai gave her.

There were names and next to each one was a little description of the person.

The only girl in her age group on the list was called Yoi Manami who apparently was afraid of being tickled by feathers. Sakuno almost found it amusing but knew better than to laugh at something like that, the girl was describe to having light blue curly hair that made her look young and cute with blue eyes to match her.

"Eh…" Sakuno whispered to herself when she thought she remembered seeing someone like that, maybe she was in her class. Sakuno looked in front and to the side, and didn't see anyone who matched the description. Sakuno was waiting till the teacher was facing the board to look behind her and saw that a couple desks back was that girl. She was concentrating while taking notes, and looked to be a very calm person she reminded Sakuno of someone she has met before.

Sakuno turned back to look at the rest of the list to be boys older than her, she became uncomfortable with the thought of trying to talk to them. Sakuno decided to put the paper away and try to concentrate on her studies, but her mind would sometimes wander off to her friends, and her teacher who was acting a bit too giddy today.

* * *

When the class was released for lunch Sakuno took a deep breathe and walked over to Yoi who looked up at her calmly with a blank expression at first then with a smile.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki-san." Yoi said softly to her while standing up and giving a bow.

"Ahh…It is nice to meet you." Sakuno said in a hurry giving a bow.

"I've heard about you from Rai-sempai." Yoi said with smile and tilt of the head.

"A-ah, same here." Sakuno said nervously.

Yoi gave a sympathetic look and smiled to her.

"Would eat with me?" She asked.

Sakuno blinked for a moment.

"I-If it wouldn't be any trouble…" Sakuno said to her with a bow.

"No trouble at all, come with me." Yoi said taking hold of Sakuno's wrist, her grip was strong and Sakuno was starting to lose feeling in her fingers.

"U-umm…" She said softly.

Yoi didn't notice and continued to tug Sakuno to a bench between two large trees.

"Oww…" Sakuno said in a whisper.

Yoi turned back to Sakuno and then looked down at their hands and quickly let go of her.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I don't know my own strength." Yoi apologized.

"N-No, it's okay." Sakuno said with a small smile.

"Haha! I like you Sakuno-san!"

"Huh?" Sakuno sweat dropped confused by this sudden declaration.

"I see you found our cute Manami-chan!" Came the all too familiar voice of Rai.

"You are too kind." Yoi said softly to him with a smile and blush.

"Well I have a couple more people to introduce you too." Rai looked to the side to a boy with black hair in flat layers that gave him a business look, with black eyes that peered into the soul. He seemed to be needing sleep but gave a wave to Sakuno with mild enthusiasm

"Call him Kaito, he is a computer genius so be careful."

The next boy was a cute/shota type with dirty blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He had an eager smile on his face, and was hanging on Rai like they were best friends forever.

"This monkey is Shiro; he has a cool ability of smelling." Rai said with a smirk.

"No, that's not what it sounds like Sakuno-chan! Honest! Rai don't confuse her! I don't smell!" He said defensively while trying to strangle Rai

"Yes, yes I got it, what I mean is he can smell things miles away, like people for example like a dog." He said grabbing both Shiro's hand and pushing him away.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sakuno exclaimed when she heard the news, how many people do you know with the ability to do that?

Shiro smiled and puffed out his chest, but Kaito grabbed hold of his head and shook him side to side.

"No, need to get a big ego." He said in his calm deep voice that matches his looks perfectly.

"Ow! Owwy!" Shiro yelped.

"Hahaa…" Yoi laughed beside Sakuno calmly, used to her friend's antics and enjoying the time together.

Sakuno felt a bit out of place, but Rai, Yoi, and Shiro made sure to make her feel comfortable when they sat down and talked about random things. Kaito was sipping on a juice box seemingly in his own world, but content to be near his friends plus Sakuno. At many times Shiro tried to make Sakuno smile and laugh and succeeded a few times, but he could tell that they weren't always true. Sakuno was happy, but she must have felt lonely in a place full of good friends so she couldn't be truly happy, maybe she felt as if she didn't deserve it but who is to know.

In a moment of silence that all groups have after conversing for a while Yoi stood up with a bottle in her hand.

"Well, I probably have no right to do this, but I want to give a toast to Miku who has gone to a better place." She said softly her eyes portraying sadness.

Sakuno too stood up and held up her bottle as well. "Y-yes, I didn't know her long, but she was defiantly a good person."

"To Miku, the spunky girl who kicked me the first time we met." Rai said with an awkward smile.

"Miku, the girl who stuck up for me all the time." Shiro said.

"Miku, that girl who couldn't solve any of my riddles, but tried hard." Kaito joined.

Sakuno listened to what the others had to say and wished that she knew the Miku they knew. Still, she felt lucky to have met her at all.

* * *

When Sakuno got home she was drained and went straight to her room with no word to her grandmother. She fell onto her bed with a sigh, but she felt good about today. A lot of things happened, but in the end Sakuno was able to meet some interesting people, and cope with them about her feelings that she wasn't able to do with her other friends.

"Sakuno!!" Her grandmothers' voice bellowed.

Sakuno groaned inwardly.

"Yes?" She said when she opened her bedroom door.

"Tezuka is on the phone, he wishes to speak with you." Her grandmother said hoarsely.

"What the…?"

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, and thank you to all that have reviewed my story so far.

I'll try to tell you guys the special skill Usagi has, but we will see.


	7. Late Bloom

It has been very long, sorry. This chapter might seem confusing, but it will work out in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

"Sempai?" Sakuno asked, confused that Tezuka Kunimitsu would be calling her of all people so randomly.

"Ah" Was his reply, which made it difficult for Sakuno to respond to, and the fact that it came from the man with a deep voice that commanded total attention was even worse. When he talked you couldn't help but listen and respect him, and it scared Sakuno who had the voice that could be so over looked by anyone. For a while she was silent and an awkward atmosphere consumed her when she got the courage to speak again.

"Tezuka…- sempai, I-Is there anything you need?" She asked cautiously.

Tezuka gave an inner sigh that looked as if he was taking a long blink. It seemed to him that she found no comfort with him.

"Yes…" He stopped himself and thought of his next phrase. "How are you doing?" He asked calmly.

Sakuno took the phone away from her ear and looked at it for a second before putting back by her ear to respond awkwardly.

"I-I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you sempai?"

"I am well, but I'll get to the real reason I called." He said in his stoic tone.

"Y-yes? W-what is it?" She asked scared and confused. Her thoughts wandered and he was acting so strangely maybe he was being held at gun point, or something of that nature.

"I want to offer my condolences." He said.

"Eh?" Her mind went a bit blank for a moment then it hit her and her cheeks grew red and her she smiled softly.

"Thank you, sempai. Thank you for bothering yourself like this." Sakuno said calmly and both sides went silent, but it was not awkward at all for Sakuno.

"Ryuuzaki-san, I was not bothered, you are not a bother." Tezuka stated.

Taken aback Sakuno took a big gulp and yelled into the phone.

"Thank you sempai! Goodnight!" And with that hung up the phone quickly while trying to cool down, because such kind words were a big surprise to her especially from Tezuka. It was very rude of what she did but there was no going back on it now, she didn't have the guts to call back and apologies.

* * *

(With Tezuka)

Tezuka was still holding the phone by his ear with a blank stoic face in place. He was trying to understand what happened, he didn't think he was being to outrageous but, apparently from her reaction he guessed wrong . He then put the phone down gently and walked away.

* * *

(Next day)

Sakuno hurriedly walked onto the school campus and looked around to see the one and only Usagi. She was wearing black spandex pants with a jean skirt and a black skin tight shirt. Her black and silver parasol was laying next to her while she sat under he favorite shady tree and reading a book. Sakuno took a deep breathe and walked over to her.

"H-hello, Usagi-sama." Sakuno said softly.

"Yes?" Usagi said while raising her head giving herself a dignified look. She really thought that she was the queen of some grand kingdom.

"Umm…H-How are you?"

"Well, I've been better of course! I am still aching from the loss but I will fight the pain." She said dramatically.

Sakuno with a saddened look she sat down beside her. "I-I understand what you're going through."

Sakuno became the type of person who wouldn't think badly of others or look at people's faults even if they were obvious. It was true Usagi was being overdramatic, but Sakuno only saw her words not her attitude or her expressions, Sakuno stopped looking or understanding after she lost the two most important people in her life.

Usagi slightly irritated gave a pout and gave a short " I see." before turning her head to look at something interesting. She wanted to get attention, not to be understood.

There was an awkward silence then and the air was thick.

"Umm…" Sakuno started.

"Goodness, must you be so awkward?" Usagi commented and turned her head in Sakuno's direction swiftly.

"E-Eh?"

"No! No! Not "eh?" your mumbling is annoying, be more prominent." She said harshly to the young girl.

Sakuno lost all the color in her face and her eyes widened for a moment before looking to the ground as she clenched her hands together trying to keep herself composed.

"_It's always been this way, I am so annoying, useless, horrible. I don't matter, I can't do anything right."_ Sakuno started to berate herself with words she has heard before, and what she thought describe herself also.

"S-sorry." She said barely above a whisper, her kind nature coming through. Her need to apologize was overwhelming.

"What?" Usagi questioned simply.

"S-sorry." Sakuno said a bit louder.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Sorry." Sakuno stated again with a slightly normal voice.

Usagi put her hand be her ear and leaned in a bit. "Didn't catch that." She said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled her face growing red.

"Ah, Now I can hear you properly, it must be the way this school is planned out, the acoustic is terrible. You really need to use your diaphragm if you want people to hear you properly."

There was silence for a couple minutes as Sakuno cooled down and relaxed her body.

"I don't like you." Usagi commented as she leaned back on her favorite tree.

Sakuno hurt by the sudden declaration was left with mouth agape and her face growing red again.

Usagi sighed and looked at the tree branches. "You're too cute and innocent to be here." She said more to herself than to Sakuno. "Haven't you noticed?" She asked looking at Sakuno with mild interest.

"Noticed what?" Sakuno asked unsure of what Usagi was talking about, because she seemed to be in her own world that Sakuno couldn't reach.

"You and the people here of course."

"All the girls are a lot cuter than me though."

"Not that! The people and they're weird talents, everyone has something that makes up for their phobia except you, unless being shy and innocent are a talent."

Sakuno pouted and was a bit angry by that remark. "S-sorry, I have no special talent, it's not my fault." Sakuno said trying to defend herself somewhat.

Usagi stood up and put her hands on her hips. "That's true most of us were born with our gifts, I hate mine though."

"What is…"

"Fine! If you must know I will show you! Geez!" Usagi exclaimed in her common over dramatic way.

Usagi started with a hand stand which for Sakuno was already beyond her ability, then keeping her legs together and arching her back she pulled them closer to the ground so her body resembled a 'U'. She lifted her head up and with one hand grabbed her legs and pulled them closer to her face. After a moment she straightened herself and stood up normally.

"W-Wow! That was amazing." Sakuno said while clapping a bit.

"_I don't even think Eiji-sempai could do that."_ Sakuno thought to herself with a small smile.

"I was born naturally limber, but don't think I will join some circus because of it." She retorted quickly.

"Of course!" Sakuno said a bit surprised by Usagi's hostility towards her even though she didn't say anything about that.

* * *

The bell rang and Sakuno ran off quickly to her classroom, being near Usagi was exhausting mentally, and Sakuno was actually looking forward to talking to Yoi.

When she got to class she gave Ikeda a wave, who looked a bit surprised but waved back with a small smile on his face, he than got embarrassed and looked at his desk. Sakuno then went to Yoi who was writing something down. She looked very calm and mature and Sakuno couldn't help but stare at her. Sakuno wouldn't have guessed she was a bubbly person by looking at her, because she seemed to act serious when her friends weren't around, nor did Yoi ever try to start a conversation with anyone.

"Sakuno-chan, I'm blushing." Came the light voice of Yoi then a small giggle. She seemed to have noticed Sakuno staring and wanted to break her out of her trance.

Sakuno bowed. "Good morning!"

"Yes, good morning Sakuno-chan, another wonderful day in Kamikaze high." She said light heartedly. "Will you be joining us again for lunch?" Yoi asked with a big smile.

" Ah…C-Can I? I mean I don't want to impose." Sakuno asked in disbelief.

"Of course, everyday you can hang out with us and you don't need an invitation." Yoi said reassuring her.

"Th-"

"Get to your seats and open your texts books to page 394!"* The teacher yelled angrily, as he was writing furiously on the board and even broke the chalk a few times.(old fashion black/green board)

Sakuno ran to her seat and was trying to write down all the notes he was putting on the board, and was starting sweat. He was writing for what seemed to be hours and Sakuno's hand along with many others in the classroom were cramping. When he finished with the whole board her would erase the first half and keep going until that side was full then the next half. When all was said and done the teacher ordered them to re-write what he wrote in a different notebook and highlight the important ideas. Sakuno was sure she was going to die, because this seemed to be the least of her homework pain.

The main focus of his writing was based on Psychology of the brain and personality disorders. They had to answer a good 20 questions in their books, and they weren't one word answers either. Thankfully the other subjects were not so heavy but the teacher gave no help and just assigned work to do in their books.

When it was finally time for lunch they were released from that hell hole into the fresh air. Yoi and Sakuno walked over to the table they met yesterday to see Rai and Shiro passed out on the table and Kaito sitting on one of the benches peeling an apple.

"Ho? You guys being attacked by work by the teachers too?" Yoi asked.

"Sempai!" Sakuno yelled worriedly.

"I'm okay, just need time to heal, I think I tore some tissue in my wrists." Rai said with a moan.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan, we're men." Shiro said with a groan. "We're men…" He repeated weakly, tears running down his face.

"Hey, you guys are covering the whole table, I want to eat my food on that." Yoi said with an upset expression and waited for the boys to move, but they didn't budge.

Yoi let out a sigh, picked up Rai ,and sat him on the bench with what looked like relative ease. She did the same with Shiro and no one beside Sakuno was amazed, it seemed rather normal for the rest of the group. Yoi looked like a mother picking up her tired children, even though she was probably annoyed with having to baby them, she was very caring with how she handled them.

Sakuno sat down next to Shiro and looked at Rai for a moment, she was hoping to ask him something but he looked so tired.

"You must have had a tough class, Rai-sempai." Sakuno said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, it was murder basically." Rai said resting his head on one hand and giving a glance to Sakuno who could tell he was bitter about the events.

"It wasn't that bad, pretty simple actually." Kaito said after he had finished peeling the apple perfectly, chopping it into wedges and setting out in the middle of the table for everyone to eat.

"That's just you!" Shiro complained.

"That's true, you're used to moving your hands non stop for hours." Rai added.

"You see we're only human." Shiro added with a smirk.

"I don't see your logic." Kaito said with a stoic look on his face.

For a moment Sakuno could almost see the visage of Tezuka, and she felt her face grow a bit warm. She really should have apologized to him, but it's already so late, Sakuno decided the next time she saw him she will apologize properly even if it's awkward.

"Guys, be nice." Yoi said softly with a warm smile.

"But! It's true though! If you look at his writing it looks as if a computer just printed it out! Smells like it too." Shiro informed.

Yoi's smile didn't falter but she gave off a bone chilling aura, and repeated strongly and calmly. "Be nice, Shiro-chan."

"E-Eh! Ahh…right." Shiro said while looking away swiftly.

"_Does Yoi-san like Kaito-sempai?"_ Sakuno wondered.

"So did you have something to ask me Sakuno-chan?" Rai asked suddenly.

Sakuno who was looking toward Yoi turned to him with a curious gaze, she didn't think she was hinting at anything but maybe she was staring too much again.

"Y-Yes, I was wondering if Jiro-sempai was okay." She asked looking to her hands placed in her lap.

"Hm, actually he didn't come to school today, but he does that from time to time. He is a lazy, genius type so his parents let him get away with it." Rai said with a dismissive tone.

"Len didn't show up either." Shiro added.

"Oi, Don't try to freak people out, Shiro." Rai said.

There was a silence in the group for a moment, and Sakuno felt a pain her stomach. It felt like abnormal pressure that seemed to be growing like the silence that filled the air. An uneasy feeling, or paranoia, thinking the unthinkable was swallowing her. The rest of the group went back to normal discussion, asking what they were forced to do in class and how they hated it, except Kaito because it involved mostly hand work. From what Sakuno has heard he is a computer genius and has hacked his way into many places he probably had no business in.

No one specified what those places were though.

"Sakuno-chan! What shampoo do you use?" Yoi asked suddenly.

"U-Um…I-It was…strawberry?" Sakuno answered while tilting her head in embarrassment, because she completely forgot which shampoo she used.

"Told you!" Shiro said standing tall with a big smile.

"Hm…I never said you were wrong I just thought Sakuno was more of a mango person. I like lavender personally." Yoi said softly.

"Hehe, I still count it as a victory."

"I like m-mango." Sakuno said softly.

"Well, I don't care about that stuff, I use man shampoo and it doesn't have a girly smell, right Rai?" Shiro said happily while walking over to Rai and wrapping his arm around him.

"Hehe, yup. Men have no need to cover their own scent as long as we're clean." Rai said with an exasperated smile.

"I like orchid with a hint of coconut." Kaito said nonchalantly.

"Th-that's very nice. I always did smell coconut when you were around." Shiro said a bit surprised Kaito actually admitted it. Shiro may be outgoing but he wasn't the type to make his friends feel ostracized , he never liked it himself.

"I think that's cool." Yoi said with a smile.

Sakuno looked over to Yoi and smiled at her friend for a moment before eating her lunch.

"_She does like him, that's so sweet I hope the best for her."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

When lunch ended Sakuno and Yoi both went back to class to see that the teachers have cooled down somewhat and disregarded some of the homework. Still, the teacher felt a need to pick on the students today and the poor kid to be harassed today was none other than Ikeda.

The teacher wanted Ikeda to confront his fear in a way and gave him some chalk and told him to draw stairs. Ikeda stood in front of the black board his body shaking as the teacher yelled for him to draw some stairs. Sakuno was aching and she looked around to see that everyone else was either looking at their desk or covering their face. No one was going to help him, the poor boy that didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't fair but Sakuno new she couldn't do anything.

"Fine if you wont do it on your own I will just have to make you!" The teacher yelled and grabbed Ikeda's hand with the chalk in and forced him to draw stairs as he screamed and tried to wrestle away. Everyone was looking away , but Sakuno couldn't help but stare as Ikeda's eyes grew wide with fear and he yelled for help. Sakuno put her head on her desk and held her head as tears of pity and hate formed in her eyes.

"St-stop" She whispered.

In that moment Sakuno heard her weak, and shaking voice for the first time. Her feelings were over flowing, she hated the teacher she hated what he was doing, she hated that no one did anything, she wanted it all to stop. Sakuno who never tried to impose her feelings onto others wanted something with all her heart, and she was going to try to get her way.

"Stop it!" She yelled standing straight up her hands on her desk and her body leaned forward. Her voice was not as loud as she wanted it and it sounded as if she were begging for her life, but she said it and sat down as if she all her energy was taken from her. The teacher stopped and Ikeda ran back to his seat when the teacher loosened his grip. On the board was a poorly half drawn flight of stairs.

The teacher than told them to read over their notes, he seemed satisfied with what had happened and walked outside to make a phone call.

"Wow, Sakuno-chan, I could never be that strong." Yoi said as she walked over to Sakuno's desk and patted her head softly.

"Thank you." Sakuno looked to her side and saw Ikeda holding his arm and rubbing it every once in a while.

"I-I'm sorry, I wish I could do more." Sakuno said bowing her head.

"Then listen to my story someday." He said softly before going back to his seat.

Yoi looked at Sakuno with surprise then smiled to her. "Sakuno-chan, you're so innocent."

Before Sakuno could say anything the teacher walked back in and ordered the rest of the class to their seats. The class went back to their book work until they were dismissed.

When Sakuno left the classroom Rai was waiting outside and offered to walk her past the school gates which Sakuno accepted, thankful but finding it odd. When they got to the school gates Sakuno saw a surprising figure in the front.

"T-Tezuka-sempai?" She asked astonished.

"I guess he will have the pleasure of seeing you home. Take care." Rai said and left her alone.

"_No! Don't leave me."_ Sakuno thought as her face grew red.

"Ah.."

"Let's go." He said quickly pointing to the car.

"_He seems angry."_ Sakuno thought.

She sat in the car and Tezuka was beside her with the awkward silence that seemed to be becoming common today.

"T-Tezuka-sempai…" Sakuno said softly as she turned to him a bit.

"Yes?" He asked looking straight ahead.

"I-I'm sorry about that phone call!" She said with a deep bow that she didn't raise for a at least 6 seconds.

When she lifted her head her eyes were downcast. " I was very rude." She added.

"It's fine." He said.

"U-Umm…how is everyone?" Sakuno asked kindly.

He looked at her and she looked into his eyes for a moment, and one could not tell that Tezuka was surprised but he was deep down. Her voice was different, it was there he could hear Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

"Don't worry, Everyone is working hard and want to see you." He said adding more than necessary.

"Thank goodness." She said softly and gave a small smile.

Tezuka looked at her for a moment, and could tell she was changing drastically he wasn't sure if it was good or bad but he wanted to make sure she was happy in the end.

* * *

*Harry Potter refrence, that I do not own.

Okay let's review.

Rai-great eye sight. Shiro- Great smelling ability. Yoi- Strongest person of the group. Usagi- Super felxible.

Nana- Great hearing ability. Kaito- Computer genius.

Have questions? ask them.


	8. Calm before the Storm

Finally got this chapter out which was difficult because it is basically the set up for the next couple chapters. Not much action in it or character interaction. I was planning on having Ikeda tell Sakuno his story personally, but I have the feeling that won't be able to be worked in.

Disclaimer: I do no own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

In the end this was never my story, I wasn't the star as usual I wasn't the victim like it might seem… it's sad when I think about it. My name is Ikeda I was 12 my sister 7 and at the time our (my) parent's were going through a rough patch in their relationship.

Don't be fooled, I am guilty. I deserve no sympathy.

My sister was cry again that day, like any other day after our (my) parent's fight, whenever they got into an argument and yelled at each other she would cry. As parents they feel remorse for making their precious young daughter scared and would always promise that they would never fight again while smiling a plastic smile. Those words only hold true for a couple days before one of them erupts again. I was scared too, I was sad too, but I didn't want to become a burden to them with my feelings so I never said a thing.

After their fight she cries again and I can only wonder what makes her so sad, is it the fact our (my) parents are fighting? Or is it knowing the feelings for their precious daughter aren't enough to make them put aside their selfishness and stop fighting, which shows her that their love for her isn't as strong as she has come to believe? Maybe, subconsciously she knows that she is being forgotten and put to the side, like I was long ago when she came into our lives.

With her birth came ill omens and disparity, huge dept that causes our (my) parent's stress that is the core to all their fighting and hate in our house. She brought it all and she still only wants them to look at her kindly and love her like the baby she is. She wants to be spoiled even though money is tight; she makes fusses in public even though mom and dad are tired from work. Sis never understood a thing of what was going on around her, I knew though, and I did whatever I could to be less of a burden. I never asked for clothes or money; I didn't go on field trips or hang out with friends I stayed with them to help clean. When it was just the three of us we were so happy.

I don't remember much, I say I don't but I do in reality just I don't want to remember.

One day when we were waiting for mom and dad to come home my sister turns to me.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight." She said bluntly for the hundredth time.

My stomach was burning and tightening with annoyance. "I have an idea on how we can get them to stop." I said.

"Really? How?" She asked curious, I was surprised she actually believed there was a way to change things that were already so far broken, it annoyed me more.

"It's a bit dangerous; I saw it on a T.V. show a couple nights ago." I replied as I tried to relax and think things through.

"What? What?" She asked more excited than before.

"Well, Get hurt and try to hide it for a while until they notice and ask why you didn't show them sooner. Then with a pained look you tell them "I-I didn't think you would care, you are always fighting!" then cry into their arms." I said then gave a small laugh.

"I can do that!" She said.

"No, you need to get hurt for real." I retorted.

"What if I fall?" She asked concerned.

"A regular scrap or bruise won't do anything." I said astounded by her idiocy.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out! Mommy and Daddy love me most so it'll probably work, and they'll feel so bad that they'll stop fighting forever and even take me out for crepes afterwards." She said with confidence that made me swallow hard what felt like a dry lump in my throat. I think she was trying to comfort me.

We lived in an apartment complex on the third floor, and at the end of the hall lived a kind woman in her mid 40's that worked at a restaurant that we visited whenever our(my) parent's started getting too loud.

One day when our (my) dad stormed out of the house after another fight with our (my) mom we decided to visit the woman for a while to let things settled down. When we started walking closer to the middle of the hall where the stairs are I turned to my sister who was beside me sniffling.

"Do you really want to go through with that getting hurt thing?" I asked suddenly possessed by something unreal.

"Ah, Sure! For mommy and daddy I'll do anything." She said.

When we got by the stairs I told her to close her eyes, and pushed her back first down the stairs. She hit her back first, let out a yelp then hit her head and continued to tumble down until the stairs ended.

I walked down and kneeled besides her, feeling as if a demon has come out of me and set me free.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" I asked.

She didn't move, I thought she was such a drama queen a fall like that couldn't hurt that bad.

"Hey, you can get up. It's not good to be laying there." I said shaking her.

Then I noticed that her mouth parted and blood was leaking out, and her eyes were open but only slightly.

"Sis, get up!" I said, getting frantic "Don't play with my!" I thought maybe she was faking it somehow and that she was trying to trick me.

I got up and ran up the stairs and ran inside the house to get our (my) mom, she told me to stay inside while she goes to see. I sat on her bed and it got quiet I held my knees close to my body and waited. I heard a scream, and yelling for the police, an ambulance, and I sat there trying to curl up tighter and hide myself. I heard sirens and my mother whimpering and pleading to God. Then it was silent again and the kind woman we were about to see came and found me, she tried to talk to me but I wasn't listening. I was so ashamed and scared of what I have done that I didn't hear a word. She took my hand and started to take me to her place, but when we got closer to the stairs I screamed and ran away. I knew then that I was never going near stairs again.

My parents got a divorce after that.

This story I want to tell that person who doesn't look at me with pity. Sakuno, I feel like she would understand, but I can't shake this feeling I won't be able too.

* * *

For a couple weeks classes became to resemble what a normal high school student would see, regular subjects and somewhat regular people learning them. The teachers were more relaxed and weren't trying to push anyone, it felt almost normal. Sakuno chatted with her friends at lunch and was gaining her voice back little by little. Instead of denying her feelings she formed opinions, when she was asked what she wanted to eat she replied with what she wanted instead of saying "anything is fine."

The change was slow but Sakuno could tell a difference in her and strength was forming in her that she never felt before. It was a bit nerve racking because a nagging feeling was telling her to be quieter. It was probably because she was so used to being shy and humble that it sometimes choked her to speak her mind.

Old habits die hard as they say.

Friends and family around her noticed the change instantly, and the Seigaku regulars were happy to hear from her grandmother about the progress she has had. They tried meeting more often with her but Sakuno was still cautious around them, she didn't like going out places that much and only met them one other time when Takashi invited her and her grandmother for sushi.

Ryoma wasn't there, not like she minded, nor did she even think to ask why. She was quiet content with the way things were, and anymore people there and the place would be too full to be a comfortable environment. It was fun to be with the regulars but Sakuno tried not to think to much of their kindness, who knows if they are just trying to make up to her by being friendly to get rid of a guilty conscious. That was a terrible thought to think of people someone has known for so long, but it was the only way Sakuno could protect herself. She couldn't be her true self with them; she was holding a small part back.

Her friends at school she was becoming more trusting with and she started too really like them, but she still was holding back as a safety.

Tomo and Ryoma taught her that two years ago, and it hasn't left her since, no matter how much Sakuno likes someone she feels that she will never completely trust them.

* * *

"Okay class! I have an important announcement to make! We are going to have an in school camp out for one week! All your parents have already signed the papers and it is mandatory that you participate." The teacher said suddenly, one Friday after noon.

"You will be fed here and given use of the showers on a daily basis. You will be put on a team made up of you and the upperclassmen. It is not a competition though, just a way to get you to meet other people and a way for the teachers to use different teaching methods." He said before letting the class out.

The class thought it odd that they were told so last minute no one knew about this camp until now, at least Sakuno didn't.

* * *

(Teachers lounge)

"So the two are dead? " An older gentleman asked to the man to his right.

"No, the one drowned and the other went missing, no body yet." The other said with his wide glasses gleaming.

"To bad, that Jirou boy was adorable."

"Hehe, Very true he was a favorite, what a pity."

"It is, the head won't like this, but at least the fun part is going to start soon."

"Yes, let's see what these kids are made off." The teacher said while smirking and jingling keys.

* * *

"Grandmother, did you know about the in-school camp?" Sakuno asked bewildered.

"Hmm, oh yes they were very pushy about it, and I signed a couple days ago. They said it is a very valuable learning experience, and you've changed lately so I decided it would be okay." Her grandmother stated.

"_Could you have at least told me about it?"_ Sakuno thought as she sat down and ate with her grandmother, her gaze locked on her food.

"_Maybe, I'm being a burden to her and she didn't want me to stop her. She probably needs a break from spending time and money on me. This will be good for her and me besides I actually have some friends."_

"Or acquaintances…" Sakuno mumbled.

"What was that?"

Sakuno looked up surprised then gave a weak smile. "N-Nothing." She said before going back to her meal.

At this time Sakuno resembled a pup that was abused, her eyes looked sweet but looking deeper one could see suspicion, she acts normal but who knows what she really is thinking and what she really feels. In that school what is she exactly supposed to learn? When she can't even find herself how is she to understand what they shove in front of her?

Still, she felt that in a week she will finally be able to delve deeper and understand this life.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't that much of a let down, and I didn't think about giving Ikeda's little sister a name until I finished. I like Suzu which is kind of masculine but I felt it would work.


	9. Right in Front of you

New Chapter: This chapter is getting into the camp and Sakuno's first group "mission". I will only go into some detail with her other group members, because some of which you already know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

It would be so strange living at a school for a week, Sakuno went home and talked to her grandmother and found that she did consent to it a few weeks back and was told not to tell Sakuno. Sumire informed Sakuno that they are to bring a sleeping bag, pillow, toothbrush, hairbrush, undergarments, shampoo and conditioner. They had to wear their school uniform and they were allowed to use the school washer and drier, other necessities are also included from the school. Though cell phones aren't allowed there is the phone in the office which is allowed to be used under special permission.

When Sakuno arrived at school Monday she was told to place her things in a closet and come to role call in the auditorium with everyone in the school attending. To her surprise there were only about 50 people in the whole school, but to Sakuno's recollection there should be about 60-65 students attending. Sakuno tilted her head in confusion for a moment wondering if maybe the number she read about was wrong. In the registration office there was a map of the school, and the population year to year.

"I wonder…" She said absent mindedly.

The announcer then told everyone to line up and receive a number which will be the group they will be working together with for the week, and they are expected to be with the group at all times until bed time. Boys and girls will be sleeping on opposite sides of the school.

Sakuno got in line and felt very nervous and trapped, as if this was going to destroy her very being. She wondered if she would know anyone in her group, if they are nice or not, and if she can actually contribute to her team.

"_I-I've got to try…" _She thought. _"I want to try hard; I want to try my hardest."_ With that thought Sakuno realized that she has grown since that time, and that her willingness has grown also.

She smiled a cute but embarrassed smile.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan I think I'm in love." Sakuno looked to see Rai standing beside her with a grin on his face.

"R-Rai-sempai?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, it looks like you're next to get your number, I got to go but make sure you don't smile like that around too many guys." He said with a chuckle and before he dashed off to what seemed like his other group members.

She hoped that maybe she could be in the same group as him but when she finally got her number which was 4 and found her way to her group her hope was dashed easily. The only good thing was that there were some familiar faces in her group.

First there was the ever complaining Usagi who was too busy talking about how this camp was such a waste of time to even look at Sakuno. Second, was Nana whose eyes were closed shut which showed off the dark circles under her eyes, Sakuno wondered what made Nana so scared of sleeping when she seemed perfectly comfortable closing her eyes.

Nana took a deep breathe and Sakuno saw that she was clenching her fists, Sakuno could tell that Nana was becoming annoyed by Usagi and her nerves growing thin by each word that burst out of Usagi's mouth. Having a bad feeling about the two, Sakuno directed her attention to the last person she recognized which happened to be the light hearted Shiro. He seemed to be resting peacefully to the side ignoring the other people around him and Sakuno wasn't sure if she should disturb him while he was sleeping so adorably.

Deciding to just sit down next to him she looked over to who Usagi was talking to, and saw it was a boy who was a third year, he seemed like a good listener because he never once tried to leave the one-sided conversation. He looked mysterious because he had black shoulder length hair with purple eyes that seemed to look through you, deep inside you and all around you. The most surprising part of him was that he was looking at Usagi calmly, with not a hint of boredom or disgust with her over exuberant speech so he either was blocking her words entirely or he didn't mind what she was saying and might actually find it interesting.

"That's Kyo, Sakuno-chan." Came a groggy voice from beside her.

"Shiro-san, you're awake."

"Yup, just taking a short nap, I see you tried the coconut shampoo Kaito was talking about."

Sakuno blushed.

"S-so it's Kyo-sempai right?"

"Ah! Yes…he's a very weird guy don't you think?" Shiro asked with a smile.

"W-well…he's definitely mysterious." Sakuno said softly.

"Very true, but look over here." Shiro pointed to a girl next to Kyo who seemed busy cleaning her chair and her hands.

"Who?"

"That's Kikyo, a first year like you and a sweet girl who likes old fashion things and always smells like soap and rice. She has a fear of disorder and always has to have everything in its place, no speck of dust is going to land near her is she can help it." He said.

Kikyo too had black hair but hers went to the middle of her back and was in a long braid that was perfect in every way shape and form. Her face was a bit frantic but she was a beautiful girl with dark blue eyes which made Sakuno a bit envious of the all the people with such dazzling features around her.

"Over a few seats you'll see another weird guy named Maro, he likes people to call him Maro Maro though. He's a second year like me and we've talked a few times in class, he's nice but I still don't know him too well. "

He had silver hair that framed his face with golden eyes and he seemed to be working on his homework. He was working diligently and didn't seem bothered that people were looking at him in the slightest, it may be the reason he was trying to work even harder. He had a feeling he was being watched, and that made him want to look like he was a good student, though he was in all actuality just doing some creative writing.

"Hehe, don't be fooled by his engrossed look, he's actually a free spirit type." Shiro explained to Sakuno in a whisper.

"After a while of him constantly writing in class I got curious and was able to sneak a few looks."

"Shiro-san." Sakuno said in a disappointed tone.

"I didn't mean anything by it and from what I could tell he is an amazing writer."

"S-Still…"

"I know it's wrong, b-but you should see him. It's amazing how fast he goes he seems to really love it so I couldn't help myself. You know when you can tell when someone really loves something you want to try it too?"

"Ah…yes." Sakuno knew exactly what he was talking about because, that was one of the reasons why she liked Ryoma during her first years of middle school.

It got quiet for a moment then Shiro tapped her shoulder softly.

"I'll apologize if you want me too, so please don't be mad." Shiro said giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, no I'm not mad at all!" Sakuno said loudly getting nervous. "Sorry, I was just spacing out.

"Oh, okay then I can show you who are last…" Shiro was cut off when he was picked up and moved to a different chair.

"Juro! Don't do that!" Shiro yelled embarrassed he was man handled so completely.

Juro was a man about 6 foot with dark blue hair that was messy, wild and stuck out in all places with grey/silver eyes he basically looked like a gang leader. He had a cocky attitude about him and he sat down next to Sakuno ignoring Shiro all together.

"Ah…a-ah." Was all that Sakuno could form, very intimidated with his size and prior actions.

Shiro then tackled his head, but it had no affect on the man what so ever he just sat with his arms crossed against his chest as if Shiro wasn't squeezing his head with all his might. It was a pitiful sight to see as Shiro tried with all his might to move the man off the seat, while Juro did nothing but relax in a chair and only need to pull him off with one hand and set Shiro on the floor.

Shiro looked hurt emotionally, and Sakuno kneeled beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about the softy there little lady, he should be used to this by know." Juro said with a small smirk.

"That jerk." Shiro whimpered.

"I-its okay Shiro-san, being big isn't everything." Sakuno said trying to comfort.

"It helps…" He said and Sakuno couldn't deny that.

"Yes, but I like Shiro-san the way you are." She said trying to be nice.

"Ah…thank you!" Shiro said with a smile and they both stood up.

"So, you've been here?" The sound of Usagi's voice rang calmly through the air and Sakuno turned to see her resting on one hand and twirling a strand of hair with the other while smirking at Sakuno.

"Ah, Y-yes." Sakuno said with a bow.

"How long?"

"Ah, 5 minutes?" Sakuno said unsure.

"Hmph! You didn't even bother to say hello to me? How rude." Usagi said crossing her legs then pulling hair closer to her face and examining it closely.

"S-sorry." Sakuno said sheepishly.

"What was that?"

"Sorry!" Sakuno said forcefully.

"That's better." Usagi said as she finished looking over her hair and smirked at Sakuno.

"How is that better?" Nana asked annoyed.

"Well can't you hear her better?" Usagi questioned innocently.

"I heard her fine before." Nana mumbled.

"Oh, that's right you have the freak hearing." Usagi said with a snort.

Nana was about to lose her cool but simply clenched her fists and walked to an empty seat near Maro.

"Hahaha! She's always like that, whenever she gets mad she goes to sulk in a corner like a spoiled brat." Usagi taunted as she remained relaxed in her chair.

"Ah…U-usagi-sama." Sakuno said with a sweat drop.

"Hey now, little girl why don't you be more humble towards your sempai." Juro said with a huff glaring at Usagi.

"Why don't you stop calling me little girl? Nana's only older than me by one year so who cares?" Usagi countered.

"That doesn't mean you can be so disrespectful, you bitch!" Juro yelled almost too loudly because people from other groups looked their way.

"H-How could you be so cruel to a lady!" Usagi said while faking tears.

"W-wait, I'm sorry…my tongue slipped, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." Juro said ashamed.

"Hm, a grilled cheese sounds nice right about now." Maro said absent mindedly.

"Maro maro, this is hardly the time to thinking about food." Shiro said.

"It's so messy too." Kikyo said placing a hand on each of her cheeks.

"Really? Maybe greasy but it's not that messy." Juro asked.

"Oh yes! Anything with cheese and grilling can be nothing but trouble." Kikyo said.

"I'm surrounded by freaks." Usagi commented.

"Come off it, _Usagi-sama_!" Shiro said sarcastically while giving a mock bow.

Sakuno was laughing inside and trying hard not to giggle, never has she met such a group of people, who can only get on each other's nerves and the only quiet one was Kyo. Friends and family always have their little differences now and then but this group is certain to be chaotic until the end of the camp when they can finally leave each other.

After a moment more of bickering a bell rang which signaled the groups to hurry up and go outside for their first group activity. Sakuno decided to walk near Shiro who was walking with Juro, Maro, and Usagi who got her hood and parasol while Kikyo, Nana and Kyo lagged behind.

Outside they saw a booth with group numbers on each one and a teacher sitting behind waiting for the group to approach. Shiro decided to race ahead while dragging Sakuno along, he seemed very excited for whatever the activity is but for Sakuno it was starting to make her panic a bit when she remembered how useless she usually is when it comes to helping others.

"All of you close your eyes." The teacher said slowly as he stood up.

A few of them were slow to react but did as they were told, the group heard a sprits noise and then their faces became moist. They all opened their eyes curious to what happened, to find the teacher smirking at them as he sat back down.

"What was that?" Usagi asked.

"The first activity, you all have a terrible disease and you will die in 24 hours unless you find the antidote hidden somewhere on this campus. You might find enough for only a few members, but remember this is a group so work hard so your teammates can live." He said.

"W-What!" Kikyo exclaimed as she began to panic.

"This is crazy!" Juro said.

"Now don't worry guys! This is just a game with a cool plot." Shiro said excitedly.

"Still it sounds pretty stupid." Juro complained.

"Do we get a hint on where we can find some of these antidotes?" Maro asked.

"Nope." The teacher said as he got up and walked away.

The group looked at one another and went over to Usagi's favorite tree and sat down to discuss how they were going to find the antidotes. Trying to find the safest solution to their problems.

"M-Maybe it's in a place we need to work together to get to." Sakuno said.

"Possible, but if it's not and only hidden randomly it would be easier to split up." Maro countered.

"A-ah…you're right." Sakuno said sheepishly.

"But splitting up is dangerous because the other groups might be trying to find the antidote as well. It would be easy for them to gang up on the person." Nana pointed out.

"That's right, we should just go as a group, and that way there is no back stabbing." Usagi said simply.

Nana glared at her and could only think that if there was any treachery it would come from Usagi the diva who only talks about herself. In a situation like this it wouldn't be surprising if she formed and alliance with another group so that way she could come out on top.

"Now that that's settled, where do we look first?" Shiro asked.

"Well some place that's hard to get into." Juro offered.

"How about the teachers lounge?" Maro asked.

"I don't know…what if it's filthy?" Kikyo asked becoming nervous.

Kikyo has made it a point to look into every class and more to make sure it's spotless and sense she's never been inside the teachers lounge only her imagination could help her.

"It must be disgusting in there, the teachers are pigs and I don't think there is even a janitor." Kikyo whined.

"Shut it neat freak, if you actually knew anything about the teachers you would know that they care more about themselves than they do us. That's why they don't care how the classroom is kept." Usagi said shortly.

"Usagi-sama, you don't need…" Sakuno started.

"Hey! Don't be so mean! No wonder no one likes you." Shiro said growing impatient of the diva.

"I agree with shorty." Juro said while patting Shiro on the head.

Shiro of course didn't like the nickname or gesture but ignored it for now and only glared at Usagi.

"Sakuno-san you decide." Were the only words that came from Kyo.

"M-Me? Why me?" Sakuno asked bewildered. "I-I couldn't."

"Go ahead." Nana mumbled to her.

"W-Well, I thought that the antidote might not be so hard to find as everyone thought, but…" Sakuno said but ended doubting herself.

"Go on little miss." Juro said with a smile.

"Since students aren't allowed I think a lot of the groups will be going to the teachers lounge so I doubt t-the teachers would actually put antidotes t-there." Sakuno said as her face grew red.

"Then where do you propose we look?" Usagi demanded.

"Well, we don't know what the antidotes look like so we need to look for something out of place." Nana said.

"Oh, I can help! I know almost every spot in this school if something's out of place I'll know." Kikyo said suddenly becoming brighter.

"Good let's start with the first year classrooms." Maro said.

"Let's go everyone!" Juro yelled and pumped his fist into the air before he set off running.

Everyone followed and did see that people were heading over to the principals office and the teachers lounge. From what Sakuno could remember there were a few empty classrooms and a storage closet by the faculty room, but she had a strong feeling that going over there would be a waste of time.

Entering the first classroom Kikyo began her search and came up empty handed to the groups' disappointment. It would have been nice if they found the antidotes on the first look but life is never that simple, so they kept on searching the first floor to find that it was empty. They checked the bathrooms and the infirmary and were still unsuccessful, lunch was getting close and they had no leads and Sakuno was starting to second guess her decision. She felt her stomach knot up as she thought that the other groups may have found all the antidotes and used them and she let her team down.

"Oi! It's not in there?" A person in the hall yelled.

"The place was empty, like a ghost town!" replied another person.

"Fuck, this is hard." The first person said.

"Yeah, I was sure it would be in the storage closet or something." The other said.

"Guess, we got to start from scratch."

The group walked out to the hall and saw the two people talking to one another.

"Are you two saying no one found anything in the teachers lounge? Juro asked.

"Ah…Yes!" The two said and bowed when they saw how tall Juro was.

"Haha! Good thinking little miss." He said merrily.

"Yeah, good job Sakuno-chan." Shiro commented.

Usagi seemed to pout, and when Nana saw that she smiled a bit and walked beside Sakuno.

"I guess we should go to another building then?" Nana said softly.

"Yeah we better hurry; people are starting to look in different places now." Shiro said excitedly.

"I wish we could get a hint." Maro whined.

"Yeah, it's almost 12:30; they should be serving lunch soon." Kikyo said as her stomach grumbled.

"Well let's try to look in one more place before we take a break." Shiro said.

As soon as the group took their first steps the principal was heard speaking on the intercom.

"Students! Since none of you have been able to find the antidote, I will give you some words of advice. Wherever you think it is, it is not. It's a liquid that you don't need a needle for and things are best hidden in front of your face. Now with those words of advice let's all come to the cafeteria and get some lunch. You all must attend!"

"Makes me feel as if he's laughing at us." Maro said as the group made their way to get their lunch.

"Yeah, I'd like to punch that freak. Juro said as he cracked his knuckles.

"J-juro-san there's no need for that." Sakuno said.

"I think so." Nana said.

"I agree." Usagi commented.

"Eh? B-but why?" Sakuno asked.

"He's dirty…" Kikyo stated.

"Like filthy?" Sakuno asked, she has never met the principal, seen him around but never met him.

"No, He's a filthy man but in a figurative way. I can tall by the way he stands, walks, and talks that he is not right in the head." Kikyo said.

"From what I can tell he's a senile old man." Shiro said.

" When he smiles it's so creepy though!" Usagi screeched.

"Even though he's old it feels as if he knows something… like he has a secret about you and he wont say." Maro said.

When they finally got to the cafeteria they saw some of the groups already eating, but everyone had a damper mood. It was depressing to see people eat so dismally and Sakuno could help but feel depressed too. Her team was getting nowhere fast and not only that the food was mediocre as well adding insult to injury.

"I like candy bracelets." Shiro said suddenly.

"Huh?" Sakuno asked confused.

"Haha, just making sure you're awake, but it's true I love them." Shiro said with a smile.

"Don't worry I'm fine, thank you." Sakuno said with a small smile and feeling awkward.

"This food is not to my standards!" Usagi said as she dumped her food onto Nana plate messing up her food and making it into slop.

"That should be fine for you." Usagi commented.

Nana was boiling inside and was trying to stay calm on the outside with no luck. Her fists were clenched and she was gritting her teeth, she wanted to hit her with all her might. The others were silent and waiting to see what would happen, wondering if Nana was going to finally snap and attack Usagi, not that they would mind or try to stop.

"You…"

"Correction, Usagi-sama."

"I figured it out, the reason you are unbelievably rude to me." Nana said shaking.

"Really now? Why is that?" Usagi smirked.

"It's obvious, you're jealous that I have bigger breast than you do." Nana said blatantly.

Everyone except for Kyo seemed to look at Usagi's chest then to Nana's and noticed a huge difference. Not that the men on the team were unaware of Nana's chest size but when comparing it to Usagi's which were proportional with her limber and lean body it was obvious.

"Wh-why would I be jealous of s-such monstrosities!" Usagi yelled as she pointed a finger.

"Who knows, maybe because I have what you don't have." Nana said.

"T-that's not…never mind we should be talking about finding those antidotes right?" Usagi said changing the subject.

"Haha, Nana way to put that diva in her place! Good job!" Juro said while giving a thumbs up.

"I only analyzed the situation and found that it was the only possible reason. Also the way she reacted was a clear sign, her heart spiked a bit when she tried to defend herself." Nana mumbled.

"Ah…r-right, Good job anyway." He said a little disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm.

"So were to do we look now?" Shiro asked.

"Outside, I would guess." Maro said. "I mean when he said that "Wherever we think it is, it is not" and we've thought that it was inside a building so maybe it's outside."

"There are gardens and trees they could be hidden around." Kikyo said.

"That is practically right in front of us." Sakuno said.

"I know where it is." Kyo said looking out from under his bangs at the group.

"Where sempai!" Shiro, Juro, and Usagi yelled.

He put his finger to his lips, and went back to eating his food leaving the rest of his group confused and flustered by his announcement.

He was a mysterious guy for sure, and the fact that you could never tell if he was happy or upset only made it even worse. Never once did his face falter he never looked frustrated or bored, he looked like a solemn painting walking with the rest of the group. He too was good looking but he didn't seem to care about his looks or that many girls liked him. Kyo looked to Sakuno like a rock, steady and unchanging and holding more information than people give credit for.

When lunch time was over everyone was told to come back around 6:00pm for dinner, and they will try to make an announcement a few minutes earlier. The group left and Kyo was ahead while everyone else walked behind him like little chicks following their mother.

When he approached the booth the teacher first "infected them" the little chicks stopped dead in their tracks and watched as Kyo walked around bent down behind the booth.

"Did you find it?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah." The heard Kyo say softly.

"How do you know it's the antidote?" Maro asked.

Kyo peeked his head up and placed a small cup with a purple liquid on top of the booth.

"It say antidote on it." He said.

Maro walked to the booth table and saw that on the cup was the word antidote written in sharpie. He sweat dropped.

"I-I see." Maro said.

"Is there enough for everyone?" Shiro asked.

Kyo nodded and brought out some more of the small cups and stood up as he let everyone grab one.

"This doesn't look too good." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, looks like bug juices." Juro said.

"Don't say that!" Shiro whined getting grossed out.

"Well down the hatch." Juro said as he drank his down.

The others followed after him and noticed that it had no taste at all and that it was probably just water with purple food coloring in it.

"So how are they supposed to know that we received the antidote?" Maro asked.

"Wait, say something again." Nana said suddenly as she noticed something on his tongue.

"Something again?" Maro said confused.

"Stick your tongue out." She demanded.

"Wah?" He said but did as he was told and opened his mouth to reveal a purple colored tongue.

"Hey, do I have that?" Juro asked Sakuno as he stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah." She said a bit embarrassed.

"So I guess that's how they know." Kikyo said.

"Well let's go back and see if they're still there." Usagi said wanting to get back inside a building.

The others nodded and started to walk back when Sakuno became concerned about what they were doing. She wondered if they should tell other people, and wondered if they were allowed to tell anyone after they figured it out. Her conscious was telling her it was the right thing to do, but this team against team camp so that's maybe too childish a thought.

"Ah…"

"Hm? You say something little miss?" Juro asked.

"Ah…n-nothing." Sakuno lied and smiled softly to him.

When they reached the cafeteria they saw that there were a couple teachers still left. They were sitting around waiting and as soon as they saw the group walk through the door they instantly stared at them. For a while no one said anything until Kyo walked forward and stuck his tongue out at the teachers. "We're cured." He said after he put his tongue back in his mouth.

"True, Good Job! You can get a head start on the next mission." A teacher said as he gave the group a round of applause. He then proceeded to take out a piece of paper and handed it to Kyo with a smirk on his face.

Kyo then brought it to the group and handed it to Usagi who read it aloud.

"Scientist have found a flesh eating disease that can be ingested by mouth as a liquid. Once in the stomach the fluid is able to breakdown into a simpler form allowing it to spread through-out the body. Signs from bad to worse: Headache, nausea, dry skin, a rash that includes swelling and red blotches, Bronchospasms, weakening heart rate, and ultimately death." She read, slightly uninterested because learning about medicine usually leads to caring about people.

"You have to figure out what the name is." The teacher said simply. "There is no time limit but you have to figure it out before everyone else does."

* * *

The next chapter wont be as boring as this one because it's more of showing what the other group members are like and what you can expect to see from them. I made Usagi somewhat of an outcast in her group, but I hope to change that.

For the other groups that Yoi, Kaito, Rai are in, I will not go into depth or give details about their looks. For a insight into future chapters the Seigaku regulars are going to show up.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.


	10. We All Are

Regukar talking: "fdgfhj"

Thinking/Past: "_gfhgfg"_

Haha, I finally got this part finished. You get to see al ittlbe bit more into the personalities of the other characters and some slight romance development.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

Thanks to all that have reviewed.

* * *

The group excited about their lead decided to go to the computer lab to see what the name of this mysterious disease might be. Walking in they found that everything was shut down and when they tried to start up the computers they immediately shut down again.

"What is this junk?" Usagi asked becoming flustered.

"This is strange." Kikyo commented as she pushed the seats back in neatly.

"How the hell are we supposed to find this stupid name without a computer?" Juro huffed slamming his fist down on a table.

"There is a library…" Maro stated.

"A what?" Juro asked tilting his head to one side in confusion.

"A library…A place that holds books that contain knowledge about a wide variety of things." Maro answered.

"Hm…good thinking lets go, I think some other team may have figured out where their antidotes are." Nana said softly as she looked out the window.

Everyone gave a nod and ran towards the library following Maro, who was probably the only one that knew of the library. It turns out to be underground under the gym; it was moderate in size but had many books. The place was a bit dark because there was little lighting but a reading lamp was on a few of the tables that lined the side of the building.

"So how do we find it?" Juro asked.

"We look in the correct section." Maro stated.

"And which one is that?" Juro asked annoyed.

"Follow me." Maro said and walked off deeper into the library and stopped in front of a tall book case."

"Diseases and the like are up there." He said pointing to the top of the bookcase.

"I'll get it" Juro said and only leaned forward to get a few books.

"Well, at least you're good for something." Usagi said with a smirk.

"Haha…At least I can do something." He retorted and took the books over to a table.

Maro sat down and turned the reading lamp on, he took the piece of paper the teacher gave them and tried to find anything that resembled the description. The strange part was that whenever he thought he found it, a page was missing and there was no other information. In every book a few pages were missing.

"S-strange…"Sakuno said softly, she began to feel as if her heart was being squeezed, she had a terrible feeling about this disease.

"I can't take being down here anymore!" Usagi yelled and stood up abruptly knocking her chair back as she walked towards the stairs. Kikyo picked the chair up, placed it back nicely and followed Usagi.

"I don't think we're going to find the answer here either." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Shiro said and followed them.

Sakuno's heart sunk and she felt as if they were giving up so early, they got a lead and now they were stuck. She didn't know what to do or if she could do anything to help, she could only follow and watch them. Sakuno looked to the side and saw Kyo, he looked bored but it was hard to tell with his attitude.

"Sempai?" Sakuno said softly.

He turned his head towards her, and even though she couldn't really see his eyes she knew she at least had his attention.

"D-do you think this is weird." She asked him.

He turned his head back.

"Much worse." He said softly.

Her heart began to race and she struggled to understand the meaning of what he said. Could there be something more to this, or maybe she was taking what he said to literally it was hard to tell with him what was serious and what was not.

Usagi swung the door open and almost ran into someone who were about to walk in.

"Watch it!" She snapped to them and they instantly took a step back. By then everyone else caught up to Usagi and were right behind her looking to see what stopped her.

"Hey there, you guys find anything?" Came the familiar calm voice of Yoi who was in the back of her group.

"Ah! Yoi-chan! Good to see you and no we haven't." Shiro said excited to see his friend.

"It seems we are at a dead end Y-Yoi-chan." Sakuno commented.

"I see, the paper he gave us was not really helpful." She said walking towards Sakuno as she took it out and read it over.

"Do you want to trade?" Nana asked.

"What?" Yoi asked.

"I want to know what's written on yours." Nana mumbled.

"I guess so." Yoi said and they handed each others paper over.

"It's different…" Nana mumbled.

Everyone leaned over and looked to see what was on the paper it didn't help very much but it gave another clue to what the disease was.

It read: Do not get your heart rate up or the chance of the disease spreading and destroying your body goes up by 45% the blood carries it, the more it goes to your heart the more likely you are to die. This disease hasn't been studied in live specimens due to its undetectable nature. It has no smell or taste.

Both groups were silent and they exchanged back the papers, and went their separate ways. Everyone was silently contemplating what to do, and where to find the answer when an announcement was made to let people know the payphones are open to be used if you want to call parents. Sakuno's group saw other students line up and Juro, Nana, and Maro went as well, while Sakuno wondered if she should call. She gave a reluctant sigh and walked over to a line.

In the line she thought what she should say, and if her grandmother would care, she would probably say the same meaningless words and end the conversation. She could just hear her grandmother telling her to have fun and try hard with a fake caring voice. Sakuno shook her head and when it was finally her turn to she decided to follow her gut.

"Hello?" came the deep stoic voice of Tezuka.

"S-sempai, I'm sorry to bother you at a time like this." Sakuno said.

"Ryuuzaki-san is that you?" He asked.

"Y-yes! Again I'm really sorry to bother you, but I-I felt like I needed to talk to you for a moment." Sakuno said blushing.

"Ah." He said.

"Sempai…I've been growing and I've been changing I hope in a good way, but…I can't shake this feeling something bad is going to happen."

"What?"

"I have no proof but I feel it, s-sorry I make no sense, Tezuka-sempai."

"Ryuuzaki-san, if you're scared I'll come get you." He stated.

"Ah! No it's not that big a deal, it's just this feeling… I'm not sure why I even called." Sakuno said as she got red.

"I see." In a way he was a little hurt by her words.

"Tezuka-sempai, I think…I know I can count on you, to at least listen." Sakuno said softly.

"You just need to say something Ryuuzaki-san." He said.

"I know, I know that now. Thank you Tezuka-sempai." Her eyes began to water.

"I deserve no thanks." He said.

"No that's not true! Just by…just by…" Her voice started to get weaker and weaker.

"You do deserve it, that's all I know. I have to go now people are waiting. Sorry again." She said as she hung up the phone.

She took a deep breath and went to go find her team who were sitting under Usagi's favorite tree. They were all resting, and Sakuno sat next to Kikyo who seemed to be resting her eyes.

"Hey little lady welcome back." Juro said with a smile.

"Thanks, sorry if I took long." Sakuno said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Shiro said. "Hey everyone let's get into a circle and see if can brainstorm some ideas." He added to everyone.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and got up but got dizzy and feel down again, she simply smiled and shook her head telling everyone that she hadn't had a lot of water and got back up to go get some. Everyone watched her walked towards a vending machine with a curious gaze, but they soon returned their attention to brainstorming.

"Maybe, the answers in the teachers lounge hidden somewhere." Shiro said absent mindedly.

"That's a possibility, but I don't think it would be that simple." Nana said.

"Where else can we find it?" Juro asked.

"We've already looked in most of the class rooms and we didn't find anything that would resemble information about a disease." Maro commented. "I looked through any papers that were in the desks and I didn't see anything that would help us."

"That's just great…so all we have is to go into the teachers lounge and snoop around." Usagi huffed to them as she stretched her arm a bit.

"Well, at least we thought of something." Juro said and was tempted to flip her off, but held back due to the fact she was still a woman.

The group continued to toss around ideas while they waited for Kikyo to come back, and it seemed like they were going nowhere but the teachers lounge or the principal's office. When Kikyo came back and sat down with the group Sakuno noticed that she looked a bit pale and that she was breathing hard, Sakuno asked softly so as not to alarm the group if she was okay. Kikyo only smiled softly and gave a nod and told her not to worry. Sakuno didn't notice that Kyo was watching them and noticed that Kikyo was feeling very unwell.

It was true that Kikyo had a weak immune system and that was a big reason why her phobia was created, but it didn't account for why she looked sick so suddenly. They say that people can have a cold and not even know it for a couple days before the symptoms show up but she wasn't showing the usual cold symptoms. Her nose wasn't running and she was talking normally so there was no sign of congestion yet.

Kyo looked back to the rest of the group who were still trying to brainstorm, and thought that it was only a matter of time before they knew the real answer for the name.

"Fine! Let's go to the teacher's lounge where we can get in trouble." Usagi said standing up suddenly.

Everyone got up and Sakuno offered to help Kikyo up who thanked her and grabbed her hand. Sakuno noticed that Kikyo actually needed to use Sakuno a lot because she was a bit uneasy after she stood up; she said it was probably because of all the excitement going on and the pressure of keeping up that made her seem ill.

* * *

"Y-You open it." Shiro said as he pushed Jiro towards the door.

"No way shrimp!" Juro roared.

"Then Maro maro you open it!" Shiro exclaimed

"No." He said sternly.

"Haha what a chicken." Usagi said with a smirk.

"Then you go do it." Shiro said pointing to the teachers lounge door.

Usagi grimaced but decided to play it cool and ignore him.

Sakuno thought to offer but she was scared of what was inside as well, people have already been in there but she hasn't so she could only imagine a torture chamber similar to their classrooms but cleaner.

"Standing outside wont get anything done, I'll do it." Nana said walking towards the door and was about to grab hold of the knob when Usagi stopped her.

"Playing the cool hero, huh?" Usagi asked.

"I'm opening a door." Nana replied.

"Don't worry I'll do it for you." Usagi said and slowly reached for the doorknob she was about a centimeter away from touching it when the voice of one of the teachers was heard over the intercom.

"Everyone! Time for dinner and afterwards showers. Please hurry to the cafeteria."

"Oh we better hurry!" Usagi said with a smile and with her umbrella shot past her group and out the building towards the cafeteria.

Everyone except Kyo smiled or in Juro's case snickered at Usagi's antics and they all knew in their hearts that she was grateful the teacher called the announcement when he did. In a way she was easy to read, and her actions may seem selfish but she just wants to try hard to be liked by others. It obviously hasn't been working and the only way she could coup with people not liking her is to believe they were beneath her and not important enough.

"I have a bad feeling." Kyo said in a whisper, and Nana turned to him slightly to see if he would continue but he stayed silent.

"Me too." She mumbled as she looked beside her to see Shiro's arm slightly red. She then looked at her watch to see it was a little past 5pm and thought that dinner was bit early even when she thought it through and found many reasons why they would have it early she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

Nana rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sigh, but decided it was best if she didn't make a big deal of it right now and just try to choke down whatever slop they give her.

* * *

Sakuno was taking a shower and only knew two things for sure, and it was that the food was horrible and the whole student body had no clue on what the name of this mysterious disease is. That could be considered a good thing sense that means they still have a chance of winning but she felt like they were looking for something that didn't even exist. When she thought about it the teachers could have just made it up, or worse the disease didn't even have a name.

Her eyes widened in shock, that would be something messed up and cruel the teachers would do to them. Sakuno dried herself off , got dressed in her pajama shirt and pants and went to go find her group they all decided during dinner to have one last brainstorming session before they had to split up for the night.

"Oi! Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno saw an excited and waving hand as she approached her group. Kikyo, Juro, and Usagi were still showering or getting dressed.

"Hi, I-I have an idea on this disease." Sakuno said to Shiro.

"Really? Let's hear it." Shiro said with a smile.

"Yes, lets" Came the feminine voice of Usagi who was walking up to the group in a tank top and shorts.

The group that was there was a bit stunned because of what Usagi normally wears consists of her whole body being covered by some type of material. The sun was still setting so they were all a bit confused, and thought that what she actually feared was her skin getting burned.

"What? Do I look too plain?" She asked giving a wink.

"Anyway! Back to Sakuno-chan! What were you saying Sakuno-chan?" Shiro said with a slight blush.

"A-ah yes, I just thought that this disease might not even have a name." She said finally.

"That's absurd." Usagi stated.

"Makes sense, little lady!" Sakuno jumped out of her skin to see Juro right behind her and his hand resting on her shoulder. She looked back to see Kikyo was right beside him too. "I mean these guys, excuse the expression, are complete dick-weeds." He said.

"That's a move a lonely old man would use." Maro commented.

"Now, all we have to do is answer the question." Nana mumbled.

"Do we make up a name?" Maro wondered aloud.

"Could be." Sakuno said.

Just then Juro started to go into a coughing fit; he was leaning over and placing on hand on his knee for support as the other covered his mouth. It lasted about 10 seconds until it subsided.

"Oi, you okay?" Shiro asked concerned.

"Heh! No problem shrimp just inhaled some of my own spit is all." He said with an embarrassed blush.

"That didn't sound like it." Nana said darkly.

"It's not." Kyo said finally.

Everyone looked his way and was waiting for him to go on.

"No really! It's nothing, it happens once in a while." Juro said with a smirk.

"No it doesn't." Kyo said with no change in his voice.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kikyo asked as she started to get frantic.

"Calm you heart rate." Nana mumbled.

"W-w-what?" She asked as she began to shake.

"Calm down." Nana said in a dark and assertive tone.

"Y-yes" Kikyo said as she did a few deep breaths.

"What's this all about?" Usagi questioned placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah? Why are you suddenly making a big deal?" Shiro said putting his hands in his pajama pockets.

"It's a big deal." Nana said.

"Follow me." Kyo said as he walked back towards the cafeteria.

Nana followed, but everyone else hesitated for a moment before following after them making sure to keeping a good distance away from Nana and Kyo.

* * *

"Sensei" Nana said as her calm voice filled the room. "We know the answer." She said.

The teacher said nothing but put on the speaker and told all the students to meet in the cafeteria. The group then proceeded to sit down and wait for everyone else to get there, Sakuno was curios to how Nana and Kyo seem to know the answer and that they didn't seem excited that they knew either. It wasn't very much in their character to act happy or excited but it seemed weird they would be acting so depressed. You could barley see Kyo's eyes but you could tell that there was a deep sadness and remorse in them as he looked towards the floor.

When all the students gathered and were all together the teacher handed Kyo the microphone. Kyo stood up and looked around at the other students then his team members.

"We were given the mission to find the name of a disease, but it doesn't have one." He said solemnly.

"Then what is it?" The teacher prompted with a smirk.

Kyo looked to the teacher then back at the other students. "It is the disease that is now inside our bodies." He said softly.

The room was silent and Kyo handed the mic back to the teacher. "Yes! It is true! This is your real test! You must survive and there are only enough antidotes for one person in each group!" He yelled excitedly to the students and went to a bag and brought out some rope, everyone was too stunned to say anything.

"This here is your one way ticket out!" He said as the doors to the cafeteria shut and he held up a rope. He walked by and threw a rope into each group, and a paper with instructions on how to tie a noose. "This is for those of you who wish to give up the weaker ones who don't want to slow the others down. Please feel free to use them!" The teacher said and opened a door on the floor and walked down.

"Wait!" Some of the students yelled, but only heard the echo of the teacher saying. "The antidotes are somewhere down here!"

The students scared out of their minds went to the doors and tried to open them but they were closed tight, and weren't going to open, windows were high in the cafeteria but they were also bullet proof. Some of the kids tried to use their cell phones but had no service, some started crying but Juro became enraged and went running towards the open door in the floor. Maro was able to tackle him and stop him from going down, and Usagi using her limber body was able to lock his joints.

"Let me go!" He yelled eye turning red.

"And do what? Get yourself killed." Nana asked.

"I'll be the one doing the killing!" He said roughly, but suddenly had a coughing fit and was unable to move. Usagi let him go and he rested on the ground, as a bit of drool spilled out of his mouth.

"Am I dieing?" He asked and his eyes looked towards his team.

"We all are." Maro said.

Juro staggered up, rushed towards Kyo and landed a firmly placed punch to his cheek which made him lose balance and fall to the floor. Sakuno and Kikyo rushed to his side and helped him sit down on a chair.

"What the hell, Juro!" Shiro yelled.

"He gave us the disease! It's his fault." Juro yelled.

"He didn't know." Nana said placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Juro-san, Kyo-sempai didn't know, p-please don't hurt him anymore he also drank it." Sakuno said her eyes becoming watery.

"Yeah, he also drank so he's sick too." Shiro said.

Juro took a step back, fell down on his butt and took a deep breathe as he tried to sort things out in his head.

"This can't be real…" He murmured.

"I think we all know it's true." Shiro said solemnly. "You've been coughing so much and you never get sick."

"No! I will not allow this!" Usagi said as her face got red, and lost her balance for a moment and stumbled a bit. "I will not…" She said.

"I do regret that I gave it to you guys but it's too late now." Kyo said

The group was silent, there was a dark cloud the hovered over the group that stopped them from hearing the others around them go insane. They were all in their personal thoughts wondering what to do next and if they were going to live to see tomorrow. They were so caught up with their own thoughts that they didn't notice some people from other groups rush into the underground entrance. Not until Rai tapped Sakuno's shoulder did she break from her thoughts and see the students cramming into the hole.

"Sempai? What…is going on? Are they crazy?" She asked astounded by the othersl ack of fear..

"People think it better to try then wait for their death." He said with a depressed sigh. "What do you choose?" He asked her peering deep into her eyes.

"I-I…don't want to die." She said, that was the only thing she knew for sure, her heart ached and her head was spinning but she new that she wanted to live for some reason.

"Shiro, Yoi, Kaito, and I are going to form our own group do you want to join?" He asked her.

"uhh…I…" Sakuno wasn't sure and she felt that she couldn't leave her team.

"Hey no worries, if we find the antidotes we'll save you one okay?" He said with a smile. "You can trust your team, remember don't wander off alone if you guys decide to go down there." Rai commented as he gave her a kiss to the forehead and took Shiro over to Yoi and Kaito.

Sakuno was blushing a bit but she shook it off and looked towards the rest of her group. They were all waiting but they looked nervous as was she but they had to try at least for their dignity as humans beings or as animals. They had to live on.

"W-we should go." Sakuno said to them her eyes brimming with determination.

* * *

"_Ryoma-kun, I am getting strong. I decide for myself what I want to do, before if I thought about it I probably didn't care if I lived or died as long as I was with you. As long as you were happy I was happy, but I guess that's why I was never happy unless you were playing tennis._

_I want to live not so that I can see you but because I want to live with all my heart because there are nice people all around me that are trying hard like me, who have it worse than me. I was putting you so high up in my mind that the only love and understanding I would know that was real was from you. Everyone else was deemed a liar and only you knew the truth. Now I know that I was wrong, and I know that I'm awake now."_

* * *

"_Oi Ryuuzaki." _

"_Y-yes Ryoma-kun?"_

"_I'm tired of you."_

"_w-what? I'm s-sorry, I-I'll go home I-if I'm bothering y-you."_

"_Ryuuzaki, I don't want to be with you."_

"_R-Ryoma-kun, I thought w-we were happy."_

"_Maybe, if you decide to get real voice."_

"_My voice? Does it sound ugly?"_

"_Che, What a pain. Try to understand that I don't want to be with you."_

"_I'm sorry, so sorry, Ryoma-kun. I'm sorry, forgive me, I can't help it. I'm sorry."_

"_Can you not cry so much?"_

* * *

"Yes, I can." Sakuno murmured.

"Who are you talking to?" Nana asked.

"H-Huh? Oh just myself." Sakuno said with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Sadaharu, Can you get a hold of Renji and figure what that school is" Tezuka asked over the phone.

"Ah, is everything all right?" Inui asked.

"I doubt it."

"What's wrong is Sakuno hurt?" Inui asked trying to rationalize the situation.

"She's not hurt as far as I know."

"That what's the sudden urgency?"

"That school doesn't seem right, check everything about." Tezuka said roughly.

"Ah, Y-yes." Inui said and hung up the phone to call his good friend Renji.

* * *

Well there it is, the next chapter and I accidently fallen for Kyo in my story, and that might get in the way for if he lives or dies. I had in my mind the people who were going to die and who were going to live but for him im kind of on the fence here. He talked a lot more than I liked in this chapter, and so did Tezuka, and I apologize for their lack of stoci-ness.

Please review, and If I can I might put character sketches on my profile or atleast the link to them.


	11. Maze

It took longer then expected but that's what finals do to you. I had hoped to put this up alot sooner. Anyway the story is progressing to its darker side enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

"Let's go! We're wasting time!" Juro yelled then had to stop and cough for a moment.

You're right let's go." Nana said being the first to go down the ladder, followed by Usagi and Kikyo.

The rest hesitated for a second and followed too.

Inside they could see it was a dingy lit hallway with numbered doors all the way down. They could see and hear a few people but their voices were dwindling fast.

"Great, everyone else has a head start." Usagi complained and folded her arms across her chest with a huff.

They started walking down the hallway and looked at all the doors not really thinking anything of them, assuming that everyone else has gone through them. They didn't want to waste time searching if they can help it.

Each door had a three digit number below a small window just large enough for someone to look out and see the door in front of them. The doors were made of metal with chipped paint and dents. The hallway floor was slightly damp and the lights on the ceiling flickered every so often. The place was unsettling to say the least and when they turned down the hallway to another hallway that was just as disgusting wasn't helping.

"Th-this place….is disgusting. I- I can't breathe" Kikyo said while clutching onto Maro.

"Keep calm, the sooner we find these antidotes the sooner we can get out of here." Nana said softly to her.

She gave a small nod and let go of Maro who breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't a phobia but he never really liked people clinging onto him.

"Hey I want to take a look inside." Juro said suddenly when he opened one of the doors.

"Wait!" Nana said before he took a step in.

"Huh? What now?" He asked annoyed.

"Make sure it's safe first." She said annoyed.

"Okay, Okay." He said before taking a few glances around the room. There was nothing but walls and a table with a small box on it. He noticed the box and pointed it out to the others; Usagi walked in immediately and marched over to the box without a moment's hesitation.

She stopped for a second then slowly opened the box to find a pistol.

"A gun?" Sakuno confused.

Maro took the gun and examined it for a moment then threw it back into the box mumbling something under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Nana questioned.

"The teachers are messing with us…it has a single bullet." He gave a sigh.

Juro walked up and took the gun, he opened it up and took out the bullet and tossed it to Sakuno who barely caught it out of shock. He gave a quick cough then turned back with a smirk.

"Then let's mess back, let's go find some more bullets." He said and walked out of the room.

"What the hell! You crazy?" Usagi snapped. "What's getting a gun gonna do?"

"No, I agree with him." Nana mumbled.

"Of course you do." Usagi muttered.

"Look this is serious; these people are trying to kill us and are sick enough bastards to want us to kill ourselves. So if they want to give us weapons then lets not waste them!" Juro told them with fire burning in his eyes.

"But it seems so wrong" Kikyo stated.

"It's for protection we wont use it unless our lives are being threatened." Nana said trying to get her to relax.

"I don't think we have a choice." Sakuno said apologetically.

The group continued and wandered into a few rooms where they found more bullets, other rooms had ropes, knives, and one even had a self guitine but none of them dare step inside that room. As they progressed the hallways became less damp and the rooms and doors less old. There seemed no end to the amount of hallways, but the disease was progressing and Usagi even threw up.

Not a good sign and what was worse the moment they were about to turn a corner they heard banging and yelling down the next hallway. Nana and Maro decided to investigate and found a couple of students trying to open up a door frantically.

"What's wrong?" Maro asked.

The kids didn't bother to look at them but continued to try to pull the door open.

"Their stuck!" One said.

"The door won't open and the furnas started up!" Another said.

"Their going to die at this rate." The other said.

The two looked and saw the rest of kids inside yelling and frantically pushing the door as the heat started to rise. They took a step back when the other kids looked at them.

"Aren't you going to help?" One asked?

"Sorry, theirs nothing we can do." Nana said taking off with Maro back to their group and going down the opposite hallway.

"We have to be careful form now on everyone the rooms are getting deadlier." Nana advised as they walked down and peered into the rooms, some wishing they didn't.

The rooms were becoming more deranged, every once in a while someone would look into a room and see that an unlucky person had picked the wrong door. Everyone was silent and in their own thoughts, Kyo seemed to be the only person who wasn't affected by the scenes of death. He was calm taking this as if it were a Sunday walk in the park, but he was calculating every room, every number and every trap. There had to be a reason or some clue.

Things were looking dismal but everyone was rather calm under the circumstances. Everyone was shocked, Sakuno and Kikyo being the most affected but they didn't cry it may be they are trying to hide it so as not to burden the others but they were rather calm. Nana took note on how strong Sakuno has become, it was rather impressive from what she could tell Sakuno was a rather frail girl with a naïve mind. Kikyo too but she was different.

Everyone here is different, because these phobias of theirs have been with them from a young age and has stripped them mentally and physically. Sakuno on the other hand had just acquired her phobia if it can even be called that.

They didn't dare set foot into any rooms, and continued to walk down the hallways and happened upon a clean white hallway, with metal doors painted white and crisp number plates above each door.

"Ah, what a relief." Kikyo said with a slight smile the only problem was that there was still the strong odor death wafting through the air.

"Let's not put our guard down." Kyo said.

Sakuno's head snapped when she heard that, and she was reminded of Tezuka immediately. She took a deep breathe and cleared her thoughts as she tried to keep focus.

"Should we look in these rooms?" Usagi asked as she peered inside.

"B-Be careful." Sakuno said out of habit and concern.

"The great Usagi is fine." She said with a small smirk and opened the door slowly to see a white room with a table in the middle and a box on top.

"Maybe this is our break." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her words but also hope.

Nana walked in with her and Juro leaned against the door as the others waited outside. Usagi slowly opened the box and saw that nothing was inside she huffed and slammed it shut.

Suddenly form underneath her she felt the floor collapse in and falling suddenly the last thing she saw was Nana staring wide eyed at her as she fell. The trap door closed immediately and Juro rushed in to help.

"Idiot, watch the door!" She snapped at him. "Usagi-san you okay, hey!"

"We got the door." Maro said as he and Kyo made sure it was kept open.

"U-Usagi-sama." Sakuno gasped as her breathing became haggard.

"Get me out! I can't see but I'm up to my knees in some horrible liquid!" Came the muffled voice of Usagi who was pounding at the trap door.

Nana kneeled down and inspected the trap door and tried to find a way to open it but she couldn't find a handle or crack.

"Get me out! Help!" She screamed.

"We're trying." Nana said.

"Try harder." Usagi countered.

"Jeez, even when you're trapped you're still a bitch." Jirou said and landed a firm punch to the trap door bending the metal.

Nana who was surprised by his action only stared at him.

"Hey that almost hit me!" Usagi snapped.

"Then duck!" He yelled and punched it again.

The dent was growing and the trap door was splitting apart.

"I can see light! Keep going!" She yelled.

Jirou did and landed another punch that created a hole large enough for her to stick her hand out of. Sakuno was very impressed and decided to go help them pull the trap door away and help Usagi out of the pit. She was soaked up to her thighs in what seemed like sewer juice but other then that she was fine. Juro on the other hand was not; his knuckles were bleeding and starting to grow purple and blue.

They ran out of the room and into the hallway when Sakuno noticed his bleeding knuckles.

"umm… would you like…"Sakuno started before she was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"Very good, you did very well"

The group turned to see one of the teachers wearing a lab coat and smiling fondly.

"You asshole!" Juro snapped and reached for the gun but stopped when Kyo put and arm up in front of him.

"Look." he said simply.

"What the! Sakuno!" He snapped and held out his hand for the bullets.

"Stop it, you idiot he's got something." Nana said.

He stopped and looked over at the deranged teacher holding a hypodermic syringe.

"Listen to your friends, you idiot." He laughed a bit and twirled the syringe for a moment.

"What is that?" Nana questioned.

"Why it's an antidote." He said with a smirked and threw it over to them. Everyone was a bit shocked and it was going to crash on the floor but luckily Sakuno was able to catch it. She guessed tennis had its perks after all.

"That's the only one I have, and you need the whole thing so no sharing." He said before turning and leaving.

Usagi quickly yanked it out of Sakuno's hands, but Juro grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked darkly.

"Isn't obvious?" She sneered at him.

"You're just gonna take it! I shouldn't have rescued you, you bitch!" He yelled.

"I've suffered more then you have!" she countered.

As they bickered Nana walked over and took it out of Usagi's hand and stuck it in Kikyo's shoulder.

"There." Nana exclaimed with no emotion.

No one said anything for a moment.

"Th-thank you." Kikyo said too confused and overjoyed to say anything more.

Sakuno suddenly felt big hands reach in her pockets, she blushed a deep red. Juro took out a few bullets and loaded them into the gun.

"What are you planning?" Maro asked.

Juro said nothing but took off running towards where the teacher went.

"Idiot wait!" Maro yelled and ran after him.

"Juro-san, Maro-san!" Sakuno yelled to them.

The rest of the group looked at each other then heard a gun shot which made them rush over to where they saw the two run. Just around the corner they saw Maro on the floor covering his ears and Juro pointing the gun at the teacher who was holding his shoulder as blood flowed between his fingers.

"Now what?" The teacher asked mockingly.

"Now, you're gonna tell us where the other antidotes are." Juro sneered.

The teacher cackled a bit then leaned against the wall.

"I don't know." He said simply.

"Like hell you don't!" Juro snapped.

"He doesn't" Nana said putting her hand on his arm.

"How would you know?" He said pushing her away and aiming for the teacher's head.

"Look at him, he's just a lackey." Nana said trying to calm him down.

Maro stood up. "She's right, in stories the head boss won't show himself or put himself in danger till the end." He said.

"Doesn't mean I still can't end the bastard's life." He said with hate brimming from his eyes.

"There's no point!" Nana said trying to calm him down.

"Please don't do this." Sakuno said worriedly.

"Why are you guys trying to stop me?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the teacher sliding down to the ground.

"You're no killer." Nana said softly.

"Come on Juro, leave it be." Maro commented.

Kyo walked over and gently took the gun out of Juro's hand. Juro was breathing heavily and trying to calm down he started clenching his already bruised and bloody fists.

"Thank G-" Kikyo started but a shot rang off, then a thud was heard.

Everyone looked behind them to the horrifying scene of Kikyo on the floor with a bullet in her head. Blood was starting to pool on the floor and inch its way closer. They all then looked over at the teacher trying to run down the hallway. Juro in a fit of rage grabbed the gun and started shooting and got the teacher in the leg and back. The teacher fumbled to the ground but crawled to a door, but only to be stomped on by Juro who was holding a gun to his head.

"A-Angry?" The teacher coughed out.

Sakuno fell to the floor along with Maro who was trying to comfort her.

"You! You are going to tell us where these antidotes are and how to get out of here." He said darkly.

"I'm going to die at any rate it doesn't matter what you do." The teacher coughed.

"You fuck!" Juro screeched.

"W-wait! The room two doors down, it has an antidote in a false bottom" He said slurring a bit.

"With what trap waiting for us?" Nana asked as she rushed over.

"N-no trap." He said lying down on his stomach.

"He's lying." Usagi said.

"I'll kill you! Tell us where they are!" Juro yelled but the teacher didn't move.

"He's dead now he's lost too much blood." Nana said.

"Dammit!" Juro yelled and kicked the body. He then fell to his knees crying as he coughed.

* * *

"According to my data, there is evidence of separate underground facilities used by the family to keep their children. The house was turned into the school 5 years ago when the parents disappeared." Inui explained in Tezuka's living room

"How come no one has ever heard of this?" Tezuka asked.

"Renji and I had to go through hell and back just trying to hack through and get into the places history. Someone doesn't want anyone knowing." Inui said adjusting his glasses.

"…"

"Well… we were able to get this." Inui took out a map and showed it to Tezuka. "It's quite interesting."

It was the map of the underground facilities. Tezuka picked it up and gave it a quick scan then folded it in his pocket as he stood up.

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka said nothing and walked out the door leaving Inui rather bewildered.

* * *

I was very happy to kill someone off...I could only think.."finally" is that bad? Anyway, there's more to come and we'll have some old friends show up again in the near future. Please review and thank you to all that have... it means alot.


	12. Crawl On

In this chapter there is more hope, but that's not going to last. Enjoy!

It's a battle to survive mentally and emotionally.

* * *

Tezuka hurriedly made his way towards Kamikaze High, he called Inui and told him and Renji to continue researching the places' history and notify him if they come up with anything important. He swallowed a bit as a rush of guilt swallowed him up and he felt that he once again failed to notice the obvious. He was worried that once again Sakuno was alone with no one to support her and that terrified him.

* * *

Sakuno was still deeply disturbed by the corpse of Kikyo on the floor and her body went numb from shock. Nana and Maro helped her up and told her they had to move on, there is nothing they could do anymore and they wanted to check the room the teacher told them about just in case. It was decided that Maro would be the one to go in while the rest kept watch of the door as they watched him slowly and steadily walk further in. He opened the box to see it had a big bottle of sleeping pills in it, probably for anyone who wanted to commit suicide.

Maro was nervous be he did find a false bottom in the box and two antidotes, he was pretty excited and was starting to make his way back when the walls opened up and two chains came flying at him he was able to dodge them but got cut on his shoulder a bit. He quickly crawled out and to the others.

"Ah…I uhh…got two." He said still a bit jittered by the attack.

"Good job man!" Juro exclaimed very impressed.

"Yes, your reflexes are quite good" Nana also commented.

He stood up with a smirk but got dizzy and fell to the ground, he threw up and it seemed to be all blood, the rash was also spreading. Sakuno was still a bit in shock from earlier but tried to offer her hand until Usagi pushed her out of the way.

"Hey you gonna just lay there? Take one then hand the other over!" She said out stretching her hand and Maro could see that her finger tips were bleeding.

He stood up and turned around giving himself one of the injections, no one was very surprised he almost died to get it so he deserved to have one but it was also up to him who got the other.

He turned around and looked at the group. " Now, who should I give the other too?" He asked not sure what to do

"Give it to the hardest worker." Kyo said as Usagi was being held back by Juro and Nana.

Maro nodded and walked up to Juro who was busy trying to cover Usagi's mouth and injected the shot into his shoulder. Juro was surprised at first but almost seemed to break into tears when he realized what happened.

"Th-thanks man!" He said picking up and hugging Maro with a huge grin on his face.

"P-please…let go.." Maro said while gasping for air.

"Oh right sorry man!" Juro said and put him down gently.

"That was the scariest thing yet." Maro replied with a sheepish smile.

"What the? Damn it!" Usagi yelled clearly upset by the outcome but she decided to just turn away from them and pout.

"Well, you guys can do what you want from here." Nana said with a small and sad smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Juro asked confused. Usagi mumbled something but he didn't catch it.

"I mean you guys can go back up where it's safe." She said with a deadpanned voice and a hand on her hips.

"That's true…but…" Maro started but felt slightly out of place.

"I'm sure Kyo-sempai and I can handle it." She said.

"What do you mean? You and Kyo-kun?" Usagi said a bit insulted she was counted as a competent person on the team. Sakuno too felt a bit disappointed that still no one can count on her for help.

"It's not that, we are simply the oldest and less rash of us. It's our jobs to take care of those younger then us." Nana said softly.

"Nah! I'll stay a bit longer make sure I get those damn teachers back. It would be nice to all go back together." Juro said.

"Also the cafeteria is still blocked so maybe we will find some other exit and escape." Maro added.

Sakuno was a bit surprised but she smiled tenderly at them and felt that there was some hope for her life. She decided that it was time she tried to continue forward and not look back because she would be consumed by fear and misery again.

They continued down the long hallway when Sakuno seemed to wonder what exactly got her into this mess, this school.

* * *

(Sakuno P.O.V)

Ryoma had just broken up with me and I tried to find my friend to confided in her. I wandered aimlessly for a while when I found her chatting with some of her other more cooler friends. It was lunch time and people were looking at me strangely while I was fighting the tears back. Tomoka looked annoyed and sighed when she saw me then hurriedly rushed me away from her other friends. She walked me to the school and to the girls bathroom and asked me.

"What's up?" She said

"R-Ryoma-kun…He…he broke up with me." I said as tears began to fall.

She sighed again.

"I knew this was going to happen." She said simply.

"Wh-what?" I said very confused on how she knew I was going to be crushed by the only guy I ever liked.

"You're just so quiet and meek Sakuno, everyone could tell he was bored of you." She said harshly.

I was deeply shocked and mortified that our break up was a topic of everyone's conversation and that people were just watching and waiting for it to happen. Naturally I cried harder as my body slowly started to heat up from embarrassment and hate for myself and for everyone around me.

"Come on Sakuno it's okay." She said trying to be caring, I clung to her shirt and I was trying to stop my tears with no luck.

"Eh! Sakuno can you not cry so much?" She said probably disgusted that I was crying on her shirt and getting it dirty.

"I-I'm sorry." I was barely able to muffle out between sobs.

"Sakuno girls aren't pretty when they cry, pull yourself together." She said and tried to push me away a bit.

I looked up at her as the feeling of total disgust washed over me, knowing I was acting so childishly, crying so hard over a boy. It was disgusting because at that moment I realized he was the only redeeming thing I had in my whole life. When we grew up everyone changed and became distant but Ryoma stayed with me. It was probably out of pity that he did or he was bored and wanted an excuse to deny all the fan girls.

I hate myself so much.

"Sakuno, I got to go ok? My friends are waiting." She said then ran off ,out of the bathroom.

I watched her go then got up and went to a stall locked the door and sat there the rest of the day. I was being so overdramatic it hurt, I mentally cursed myself at how pathetic I was the entire time. Time sure went by fast when I was degrading myself. Seemed like I barely scratched the surface of how incompetent I am when it was time for afternoon sports to begin. I shot up and remembered I had tennis practice but thinking about it I never really liked tennis, I didn't hate it but….

"I don't want to do it anymore." I said when I remembered that the only reason I joined tennis because of that one person.

I went home when I was sure that everyone else had left the grounds, I didn't want someone from the tennis team to see me and ask questions. I stared down at my feet the whole walk home. I didn't get lost, I guess that's the good part.

I was quickly scolded by my grandmother for being late and not showing up for practice and I didn't tell her that Ryoma had broken up with me. To her that wasn't important enough, I wasn't sure what to do so I nodded and went to my room. I decided early the next morning after my depressing sleep to throw away all my tennis gear.

My grandmother already left for her teacher and coaching duties so I was alone. I knew I couldn't avoid school but the first thing I did was go get a resignation form from the office and leave the tennis club. The whole day I could hear people whispering but I had become numb to it and just wallowed in self pity. That's how it went for a long time I just went to classes and spoke only when spoken too. Until one day.

I was asked to read a sentence in English. I stood up and was about to start. Nothing came out. The teacher at first wondered if I forgot I shook my head no and tried again. Nothing, and then the teacher was pissed and demanded if I knew the line to say it or sit down. I did know the line, I knew I could say it I was staring at the paper so hard I began shaking and I wanted to say it. Come on! Come on!

"A-Ah…." I gasped then I was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

(Regular P.O.V)

Sakuno looked at the people around her and remembered the other friends she has made here, they all were different and weird but they helped her a lot. She thought of Rai who unconditionally watch out for her with out a second thought and the people who support her and the few that confide in her like Ikeda. In a way she was needed by at least someone. She then remembered Tezuka who started to grow more in her mind as a person she might trust again.

"Oi!" Hey you guys!" Sakuno stopped when she heard the familiar voice of Rai.

"R-Rai-sempai?" She asked happy but confused.

The whole group stopped and looked to see that behind him was Shiro, Kaito, and Yoi.

"Hey Sakuno-chan you okay?" Rai asked concerned.

Sakuno blushed but gave a nod.

"That's good, we were worried." Rai said.

"Yeah! I was also worried that big guy Juro would do something to you!" Shiro said pointing at Juro. "Hey, where's Kikyo?" He asked.

"Why you little!-" Juro was about to tackle Shiro when he took a breath and calmed down after he heard Kikyo's name and the memory of her face entered in his mind.

"She was killed…." Nana said solemnly and Sakuno looked down depressed wishing to forget the gruesome scene.

"A teacher shot her after she got the antidote." Maro said and kicked the ground while he kept his hands in his pocket. The group grew silent and it seemed there was a heavy air of dread and guilt.

"That's horrible, those teachers!" Shiro yelled in rage.

"We'll get them back, but we got to find more antidotes." Rai said trying to calm Shiro down.

"Any luck?" Yoi asked the others.

Sakuno nodded then pointed to Juro and Maro. "They were able to get the antidote."

"What's it to you?" Usagi asked clearly not pleased with more people around which meant more competition.

"Well I also got the antidote." Yoi said simply, not liking Usagi's pushy attitude.

"Can I ask you guys for a favor?" Kaito finally said to Juro and Maro.

They seemed confused then gave him a slight nod.

"Can you go with Yoi back to the cafeteria to my bag. I have all my computer equipment in my bag. These newer rooms have electrical sockets in them I could use to hook up my computer and get a message to the outside world." Kaito said.

"Why didn't you go?" Kyo asked darkly.

"We didn't want to backtrack when we haven't even found one antidote." Rai said.

"We also didn't want to send Yoi-chan back alone, she may be strong but she still might get hurt." Shiro said.

"I have some stickers we'll leave a trail, the rest of us will go ahead and keep looking." Kaito said pulling out his collection of "Hello Kitty" stickers.

Both groups looked at him with confusion and their brains seemed to have stopped working for a moment.

"Th-that's cute." Yoi commented and Kaito gave a stoic nod back.

She then grabbed Maro and Juro by the wrist and walked with them back towards the cafeteria as the others decided to go forward for more antidotes.

* * *

"I'm glad we were able to get the antidotes, but I feel bad for the others." Yoi said with a small smile.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll find more!" Juro said with a laugh.

"Umm…My wrist it starting to hurt can you let go?" Maro asked having is fill of being squeezed.

"Haha, yeah mine too! You sure are strong little lady!" Juro said chuckling a bit.

Yoi smiled a bit more. "Not yet." she said and continued to lead them back.

* * *

With the other group Nana looked over at Rai, Shiro and Kaito.

"Have you guys met anyone else?" She asked.

"No, you guys are the only ones we've seen for a long time now." Shiro said then scratched the back of his head nervously.

It was apparent they may be the only people still alive in this maze of hallways and doors, considering that fact, they were very lucky that only one of their own was killed off. Sakuno began to cough and feel a bit weak, she stumbled a bit but quickly corrected herself. Rai offered to help but she declined politely saying she didn't want to burden him.

They searched each room and most of them were empty, with only white wash walls and fluorescent lights. Some had a chair in the center but it was made of metal so it couldn't hide anything like antidotes in them. They were simply metal chairs that have been bolted into the floor, they were pretty creepy but the group had no time to be concerned as they're energy seemed to be drained by the second.

Usagi collapsed at one point, she had a high fever and was shivering, Nana picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride. Sakuno could see Nana was a well built woman and looked naturally athletic, if it wasn't for the fact she was so pale and barely slept she would probably have been a popular girl. Usagi too, she had bright red hair with a bright personality, she was bossy but she seemed like the type of person that attracted people to her because she did what made her happy and smiled brightly.

After a while of continuing to open up doors too find nothing-ness Shiro was able to find an antidote and the group decided to give it to Usagi sense she seemed to be at her limit.

"Her small body allowed it to spread faster and sense she's such an active person it made it doubled the rate of infection." Nana said as she lifted the still unconscious Usagi back up.

The group seemed to feel a bit more hopeful until a man wearing a lab coat stepped out of one of the rooms with an ax in his hand. He smiled at them with a sort of sadistic look and closed the door gently.

"Hello kids." He said with a tilt to the head.

* * *

Current Groups :Wandering(bold=antidote): Nana, Rai, Kaito, Shiro, **Usagi**, Sakuno, Kyo

: Recon: **Yoi, Juro, Maro**

It's getting close to the climax I feel, some people are going to prove their worth now. Hopefully Sakuno is safer? Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter it will be a battle to survive physically.


	13. But

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince Of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

I'm not sure I'm good with making hints for readers to go off of. I'm not sure if they seem too blatant or too obscure. Anyway, in this chapter there will be a lot of ups and downs. Wish Sakuno luck. I tried to make it a little more adventurous.

Enjoy!

* * *

A crazed ax wielding freak stood before the group breathing deeply and seemingly chuckling to himself.

"How many children left? Ah, this is nice…I love you!" He cheered maniacally and raised both his arms almost expecting all them to embrace him.

"Sicko!" Usagi screamed but dared not move forward.

"Heh, that may be… but I can't help it. With your young faces your expressions are so beautiful. I love that, now show me some fear." He said and lunged at the group some were forced to fall to the ground simply the hallway wasn't wide enough for them all to get out of the way. Sakuno being one of them, the teacher turned to her then grinned as she looked up at him horrified.

"Sakuno-chan move!" Shiro who was also on the ground yelled as he kicked the teacher's legs making him stumble and adjust his attention to him. Sakuno snapped out of her fear and crawled away towards Nana who helped her up.

The teacher grinned wildly and swung down at Shiro but he was able to roll to the side and run away down the hall only to be chased by the teacher. Kyo followed after along with Kaito, they seemed to have formulated a plan which would have to work if Shiro wanted to live.

Rai was with the girls and hurriedly took them to a room and told them he'd be right back and to wait there until he brought the others back with him.

"And…what if you don't come back?" Nana asked not impressed by his chivalry, probably finding the boys heroics idiotic.

"I'll be back, that's a promise, but it would help if any of you have some bullets?" Rai asked as he showed a small gun.

Sakuno came to a sudden realization that she had two in her pocket and quickly took them out and handed them over to Rai, he smiled and quirked his head a bit.

"Thanks Sakuno-chan, glad you're here." He said with a small smile while kissing her cheek before his face changed to completely serious as he rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile Shiro was dodging swings form the deranged maniac and was starting to lose his balance. He dodged to one side and hit a wall and seemed frozen to the spot until the ax came crashing down a few centimeters from his face into the wall. Luckily it seemed to be stuck in the wall so Shiro ducked under the teachers arm and continued to run down the hallway. The teacher got it loose quickly and charged after him, Shiro was sure he could lose the guy somewhere but fate turned on him when he reached a dead end.

He looked back at the teacher who slowly started to approach, he too was out of breath but couldn't help smile at Shiro.

"That look, that look of complete fear…is delicious." The teacher stumbled a bit then ran straight at Shiro who had his back against the wall sweating and gapping, trying to cling to it out of fear.

The teacher brought the ax up and Shiro closed his eyes waiting for the impact but nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes to see that Kyo and Kaito were holding the teachers arms back. Kyo twisted the teachers arm back far enough so he was forced to drop the ax, seeing this Shiro sunk to the ground relieved that he was finally safe. No, not yet he wasn't, he got up, picked up the ax and walked to the teacher with a strong determination in his eyes.

"Wh-where are the other antidotes?" He asked clenching the ax in one hand.

Kyo and Kaito looked at one another then to teacher who started to shake, then he burst into laughter.

"What are you going to do shrimp? Kill me?" The teacher asked and continued to laugh.

Shiro did want to kill him, he really did with all his heart but with such a disturbing method he didn't think he could do it. He then heard footsteps coming and took a whiff of the air.

"Rai!" He cheered with surprise and within a couple of seconds Rai appeared running up to them. Kaito and Kyo seemed to loosen their grip which gave the teacher room to yank his arms free, he then tackled Shiro and forcefully took the ax back.

Kaito, Kyo, and Shiro both looked on stunned at the teacher who was then able to grab Shiro's arm. Shiro tried to pull away but was helpless to the mans tight grip on his wrist and could only look up at the teacher in horror.

Rai stopped then quickly grabbed the gun and shot once, the bullet went straight to the teacher's arm yanking it back and sending the ax flying backwards as he let out a blood curtailing cry of pain and stepped back releasing Shiro to hold his now bloody arm. He was shaking again this time from the pain and the amount of blood he was loosing as he watched it seem to drain onto the white floor bringing some color to this monochrome hallway.

Shiro ran back to Rai and made his place right behind him. Kyo and Kaito straightened up and stared at the teacher who started to pace back and forth in the hallway as the blood kept dripping form between his fingers where he held his wound.

"Hey, before you drain away, tell us where we can get more antidotes." Kyo said with a deep voice that shook the teacher to his core.

"You sound like some grown man…fine…anyway…two are… around the corner we came…and…" He seemed to stop then rest his head against the wall.

"Go on…" Rai added as he kept the gun pointed at the man.

"…another…two… in the room I came…out of." The teacher feeling faint decided to sit down and rest on the ground.

The group went and got the two antidotes that were down the hall and decided that one went to Shiro the other to Kyo. The group originally insisted that Rai got it for saving their butts but he declined due to the fact that Kyo and Kaito were the ones that put their lives on the line first. The boys then hurriedly ran back to where the girls were.

* * *

When Rai left, the girls were silent and decided to sit down on the floor not one of them wishing to touch the chair placed in the middle. Usagi seemed to be feeling much better because she was staying calm and silent, Nana on the other hand wasn't looking so good, she seemed to be sweating and shaking while she kept her eyes shut tight. Sakuno worriedly went over to her and asked if she was doing okay. At first their was no reply then Nana slowly turned her head as her hands started to twitch.

"I think…I'm at my limit." Nana said softly as she rested her back against a wall, finding it difficult to keep herself up right.

Sakuno who was worried looked over to Usagi who seemed to have dozed off herself, she was probably just tired, it was late at night. Sakuno wasn't sure what time it was anymore, minutes felt like hours and there were no windows to the outside to see.

Sakuno then decided to check some of the neighboring rooms to see if they held anything that could help Nana. She got up and went to the door but heard Nana mumble for her stop and stay. Sakuno gave a small smile and left saying she would be back soon. She felt that she couldn't just sit there and she was feeling fine accept for an occasional cold sweat or coughing fit. She wasn't as bad as Nana was so she had to try and help her out somehow, she couldn't stand to just sit and watch.

She looked through a few doors and saw nothing, she noticed the open door the teacher cam out of but dared not look or get too close. She was running out of options as the only way to continue looking was to walk by that door. She decided to take a deep breath and walk closer; she grabbed the door knob and then peeked her head around to look inside. To her surprise sat a box, she looked around carefully and walked so that her body was in the doorway. She was scared there was a trap, no there had to be, this was too easy.

But…

She walked in against her better judgment and approached the box that lay innocently on the floor for her; she knelt down and opened it to find two antidotes. She was very excited and even started to cry; she quickly took them and jumped up running out of the room.

Their seemed to be some hope in this world after all, she could help Nana and save her life. That sudden feeling of power surged through Sakuno and she couldn't help smile a bit as she felt sweet relief.

She ran back to the room and opened the door quickly.

"I found two, Nana-sempai!" She cheered.

To her surprise no one was there and Sakuno quickly ran back outside to look at the door number. She knew it had to be here, she didn't turn down any hallways she just went straight, so, it had to be here!

"N-No…this can't." She stuttered as she shrank to the ground and held her head for a moment before remembering she had two of the antidotes in her hand. Her eyes started to water but she tried to hold them back and administered one to herself. She held the other one shaking with fear.

"Maybe…th-they moved? Hehehe…" Sakuno told herself trying to gain some composure as she stood up trying to control the hysteria forming in her mind. She went down the hallway and looked in the other doors wondering if Nana and Usagi were in them.

A gun shot rang out and Sakuno fell on her butt in fright.

"What was that!" Shiro yelled.

"Not sure we still need to get back to the girls!" Kaito said somewhat loudly.

"I smell Sakuno-chan!" Shiro yelled.

A few seconds later Shiro, Kaito and Kyo turned the corner and found Sakuno in the hallway on the ground clutching an antidote in her hands. Shiro quickly went to her side and asked if she was all right, Sakuno gave a nod but tears started to pour from her eyes.

"I-I don't know where Nana and Usagi went!" She said crying.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"N-Nana was at her limit…I-I couldn't just sit there and watch so I decided to look around for more antidotes…" Sakuno tried to finish but couldn't find the words.

Kyo walked over and kneeled down beside her to rub her back and told her to keep calm. His voice was soothing and Sakuno tried to stop herself from shaking as the regret and fear washed over her again.

* * *

"Tezuka, you're not going to believe what I found out." Inui said over the phone as Tezuka walked to the front of the school gates and looked inside to see the cafeteria was the only building with the lights still on.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked stoically

"It's said that the people who owned the place and the underground facility died but it's still under their name." Inui said.

"So, the children took over the place?" Tezuka asked perplexed.

"Yes, they're still using their parents' bank accounts to pay for it." Inui said.

"They must be insane." Tezuka said under his breath.

"What?" Inui asked not hearing him well.

"Nothing, I'm going to take a look inside. Keep in touch." Tezuka said climbing up over the gate.

* * *

Groups: (**Bold=antidote)**

Recon- **Yoi, Juro, Maro**

Missing- **Usagi,** Nana, Rai (?)

Stranded- **Sakuno, Kyo, Shiro**, Kaito

Note: Sakuno didn't hear the first gun shot.

The story is close to its bold climax, I'm excited to get to this point and I hope the readers are too. Sorry for any misspelling or grammar errors.

* * *

Preview: After her little speech he smirked at Sakuno and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you worked so hard and you've gotten so strong. So please, take a seat." Sakuno was then pushed into one of those horrible metal chairs. About five TV monitors turned on and Sakuno sat scared and confused by what she saw.

"Ah, it's on mute. Shall we change that?"


	14. Ringmaster Part 1

Back from a busy summer but things are starting to cool down so I can focus on finishing this story. Read carefully for this one, a lot is going to be happening some may shock you or not. I wonder who actually thought this guy was a bad guy. Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis; all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

As Sakuno slowly awoke from her slumber she felt in the pit of her stomach knots growing as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights. She felt the cold hard ground and realized that she was lying on her back in one of the white rooms. She was looking up at a fluorescent ceiling as she tried to move her slightly numb limbs, her body was sore from all the stress she's been putting it through lately. The adrenaline kept it from affecting her earlier but since she was knocked out and able to relax it started to tighten. Her eyes widened in surprise when she remembered that she still was not in a safe place and that she could be trapped with some teacher right know.

Her heart started to race as she sat up quickly, to quick because she felt dizzy and nauseas. She took a deep breath and tried to look at where she was but was having a hard time seeing straight, then she was gently tapped on the shoulder which made her jump in surprise. She briskly turned around and tried to scoot back.

"Ah, Sorry Sakuno-chan, I didn't mean to scare you." To Sakuno's surprise and joy there before her was a concerned looking Rai.

"Rai-sempai?" She asked bewildered.

"You bet, I was ambushed earlier when I was interrogating the ax teacher and wound up…" Rai wasn't able to finish before Sakuno quickly embraced him.

The two were still for a moment before Sakuno realized her rash behavior and moved back to give him personal space while she apologized.

"It's okay, I understand it's nice that someone is with you and you don't have to be alone in one of these rooms." He said softly to her with a small smile.

Sakuno gave a nod and stood up swiftly.

"We should try to get out of here and look for the others." She mentioned.

He looked up at her and hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"You've, matured a lot Sakuno-chan." Rai said.

"W-Well, I hope so…I mean I feel stronger, I want to help the people that have been with me, like you." She said a bit shyly before putting on a nervous smile.

Rai stood up.

"You've gotten stronger I'm proud because you seemed like such a delicate flower before." He mentioned.

"I know, I was selfish and weak. I also caused you a lot of trouble, I'm sorry." She said bowing to him. "I will be better for now on."

"You've got quite a spark" He said softly.

"I think so too, still we need to go look for the others." She said as concern for the others safety took over her mind. She then turned and walked to the door and tried to open it but found it wouldn't budge. Despair washed over her for a moment but she wasn't going to let it get the best of her not when she's gotten this far.

Rai walked closer and leaned in close to Sakuno's ear, she didn't have room to turn around so she faced the door. She began to feel uncomfortable because it dawned on her that not only was Rai a friend and sempai but also a man.

"Rai-sempai?" She asked confused by his close presence as she felt his breathing by her ears and neck.

He placed a hand on the door beside Sakuno to box her in.

"Stay with me, stay in my room and relax." He said softly.

Sakuno bewildered turned her head to him and saw he was smiling a kind and inviting smile.

* * *

((((((Rai P.O.V))))))

I remember I was five when I got this room. I was the son of a wealthy family of strong and powerful parents. I was supposed to fit that image of a high class boy that matched their image to make the perfect family but I didn't. I was a disgrace; I had panic attacks all the time I would break down and cry or go into fits of rage.

I was such a disgrace to them, they tried doctors but none of them helped and medicine rarely worked. I was the flaw in their perfect image; people looked down on them because of me. My mom would be so embarrassed she would cry when she got home and my father would get so angry he'd hit the house workers, mother and me. He got so angry especially when people gossiped about us and our family or made up stories of why I was the way I was, most of the stories blaming my parents saying they were genetically flawed.

When I was five they couldn't take it anymore and brought me down to under the house to a catacomb of rooms. This was where I would spend most of my childhood in a white room where there was only a small window on the door to see the other white rooms in front of me. I was put in white clothes and thrown in my new room.

That was it…everything became white.

I waited and thought that they would come back for me that they would end their punishment and come get me after a certain amount of time. They didn't I lost track of time and I knew at that point when I forgot when days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months that they weren't going to let me out.

I was given one meal a day and taken to the bathroom two times a day, everyday by the same man that always took. I don't know his name he never told me, I tried to be friendly and ask him questions but he never answered. He'd just put me in my straight jacket, leash me like a dog and take me to the bathroom without a word.

I would pace back and forth for hours maybe even days at a time, I wouldn't know the difference. Sometimes I would get angry and bang on the walls till I bled and scream till my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I needed to feel something anything at all.

One day, I got to go get my hair cut, it seemed to be really long but I couldn't tell because I didn't have a mirror in my room nor did it bother me. I was eight and it was shaved all the way off, I never felt such a sensation on my head before it was really weird. I looked at my hair on the floor and thought to myself that I almost forgot what my hair looked like. The man took me back to my room but on the way there I saw that some rooms had other children around my age in them as well. I asked the man who those other kids were but he didn't respond and tossed me in my room.

From that moment on everything went down hill, my mind and the hope of ever being let out of my clean prison was slipping away. My sanity was becoming so thin that I would stare at the ceiling with out moving a muscle, other days I would move and run so much that I would pass out. Most days I would scream my head off.

Until I awoke one day and thought, nothing. I want nothing. I need nothing. I am nothing.

I was silent my mind was blank I only stared out into space as I walked around my room. My mind had given out from the boredom of being alone and isolated from other people. When the man came to feed me or take me to the bathroom, I watched him intently. Everything about him I watched and remembered. I didn't know it at the time but my eyes were pretty keen.

The man kept the keys to my room on his waist dangling in sight just asking for me to grab and take them, but when I thought that I gave up and thought about nothing-ness once more.

Until one day, I was eleven when I snapped. It was when the man said that my mother was going to come see me. I hadn't planned on actually escaping, when I got that idea I only imagined it in my head, I got lost in the fantasy world I created. When I was in my room I would day dream about my great escape sometimes I would even try to play out the things I would do to get free. I would run and jump around in my room as I forgot what my real reality was.

When that man told me that my mother was coming to see me, I snapped back to reality and a strong emotion took over me that I couldn't explain, it was simply too beautiful for words.

That day I killed a man and I began to taste freedom.

* * *

(((((Normal P.O.V))))))

"What do you mean? Your room?" Sakuno asked confused but frozen in fear.

"It's what it sounds like; this was my room when I was a kid." He said standing up straight but left his hand on the door.

"For six year I lived in this room, you see my parents owned this and the grounds upstairs which used to be their mansion."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Rai-sempai this isn't funny!" Sakuno said and turned around to face him with serious eyes.

He could see that she was scared and simply gave a small chuckle.

"Sakuno-chan, it's the truth. I actually own this school. When I killed my parents the money was transferred to me and I had this school built." He said.

"Killed your parents? You wouldn't do that." Sakuno said shocked.

"Ha? I said I did though, believe me Sakuno-chan." He said with a small smile.

She smacked him, out of fear and worry.

"Don't say things like that! You're losing your mind Rai-sempai!" Sakuno said beginning to get a bit hysterical.

He touched his now reddened cheek then gave a small sigh. "Sakuno-chan~ I lost that a long time ago."

"No the Rai-sempai I know wouldn't say these things he wouldn't act this way. He is a good person that helped me and befriended me. Someone I care about." Sakuno said gaining some determination.

"Really now?" He asked.

" Yes! And we are going to find a way out of here and back to the surface. We will find the others and escape together. I believe we can do this but sempai please don't give in." She said trying to reassure him.

After her little speech he smirked at Sakuno and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you worked so hard and you've gotten so strong. So please, take a seat." Sakuno was then pushed into one of those horrible metal chairs. About five TV monitors turned on and Sakuno sat scared and confused by what she saw.

"Ah, it's on mute. Shall we change that?"

"What is this?" She asked alarmed as her hands were strapped to the chair. She looked at the T.V. monitors and saw Juro, Maro, Usagi, Nana and Kyo all in rooms strapped to chairs. Juro was in a room full of creepy puppets that seemed to be shaking, Maro was in a room full of mirrors some broken, Usagi was stripped to nothing but her underwear and put under extreme light, Nana seemed to be trying keep herself awake, and Kyo was strapped to a chair like Sakuno was now.

Your friends, confronting their fears is all." Rai said simply.

"Th-that's torture." Sakuno said softly. "Let them go."

"Hm? Your in no position to talk little missy and I want to see them break." He said.

"What?" Sakuno asked astonished.

"I want to see them lose hope and realize they're just going to die. I want to see that moment when their mind snaps and they just quit. That's what I created this school for, to find people like me and push them until they snap." He said.

"Rai-sempai, that's not right! What's wrong with you? Were you drugged? P-please stop this." Sakuno begged.

"This is me Sakuno-chan, I only acted the way I did was because I knew you would be too weak if I didn't. It's no fun to break what is already broken. I needed you to gain your backbone and your hope before I started this camp. "He said with a small smirk.

"E-Eh? Then what about Yoi, Kaito and Shiro!" She asked hoping he was still friends with them and would snap back to reality.

"Let me tell you a story, when I was placed in this room I was given one meal a day and two bathroom breaks where I was walked down the hall passing other rooms. One day a few kids my age were in those rooms and they were the people you now know as Yoi, Kaito and Shiro. They were from different families but were given up to be locked away in here for their bad behavior. To their parents they were simply disgraceful and repulsive so they were sent here never to be seen again." Rai said looking rather bored explaining the situation.

"Parents wouldn't do that…" Sakuno said aghast.

"Ours did, wouldn't call them parents though." Rai then looked back at the TV monitors to see what was going and smiled in delight to find that Maro's channel was beginning to get interesting.

"Ah, looks like he's trying to break free, let's see how long it takes him to get tired and give up." Rai took the remote and clicked a button and Sakuno could here the screams of Maro as he tried to get free. His cries filled the room and Sakuno turned her head away trying to block it out as much as she could.

It took him twenty minutes to stop screaming and rest his head back in the chair in tears. Sakuno felt a heavy weight on her heart when she looked back and saw Maro in such a state.

"You know it's thanks to Yoi-chan that they were caught. I was worried that Juro would be a problem but she handled him fine. She sure is strong, huh?" Rai said looking over to Sakuno for an agreement.

Sakuno said nothing but looked away; she was feeling a lot of emotion that she was having a hard time controlling. Rai's face straightened and he walked over and grabbed her mouth forcefully and turned her head to look at him.

"While we wait for the others to break down, why don't I tell you some stories? I'll tell you my story first and then Jiro's story and how it was your fault he died." He said as Sakuno gasped in confusion. She remembered Jiro only slightly, they didn't really even meet so how was she involved?

* * *

Was that a shocking twist? More will be explained next chapter!

Any questions go ahead and ask. I will try to include them in the next chapter or tell you if it doesn't work its way in.

Sorry it took so long though, work, work and sports kept me tired and busy. I do plan to finish this and my other story by mid August.


	15. Ringmaster Part 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter, Rai talks a lot but he tells wonderful stories. Sorry for the late update but school started back up. Busy busy.

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Rai proceeded in a deliberately slow pace around Sakuno before he placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump much to her displeasure of showing how scared she really was. He leaned down closer to her ear but far enough away that she couldn't see him out of the corner of her eye and she didn't have the heart to turn and look at him.

"One fine day the doctor that always took care of me came to this room to feed me as usual, but this time he actually spoke to me. First voice I heard beside my own and the ones I made up in my mind, he told me my mother was coming to visit me. The first time in six years, I wasn't sure how to feel. I guess I was supposed to be happy and I was in a way. Not a good way, not a good way." He smirked and Sakuno could sense his snide facial features he then stood up straight and proceed to walk to the front of the room with his back to her and he watched the T.V. monitors.

"I felt something that day, after feeling nothing for so long I felt something and it was so strong. I rushed at the man, for no reason I could think of, and he easily hit me away. I was still a young boy, but something animalistic came over me. I guess I lost my human self a long time ago." He started to giggle and was trying to calm himself down.

Rai then looked back to Sakuno and raised his hands up. "I jumped on him; I hit him, bit him and scratched him. It was a wild scene but I finally got hold of his neck. I wrapped my hands around it and held on. At one point we fell…I don't remember when but I remember watching him fade away under my hands." He started to giggle again like a little kid would.

"R-Rai-sempai…I don't…I don't believe this." Sakuno said in disbelief and pity.

He stared into her eyes and seemed pissed off; he clenched his fists then released them when a spark appeared in his eyes.

"Then I guess what I tell you next will be even more unbelievable." He smirked with a dark looming gaze.

"I dragged! His lifeless body out of my room and into an empty room further down that hall. I took his keys and hid them in my shirt and decided to go back to my room to wait for my dear mother to come talk to me. I wanted to know what she had to say, as you can see I am a patient boy even at eleven. So, I waited and waited till finally the door opened up and a woman, probably being my mother walked in. She didn't look at me at first and only looked at the floor. So as sickening sweet as possible I called out to her."

"_Mama?~"_

"You should have scene her reaction, she looked straight up at me and ran towards me to embrace me, I didn't move though. She didn't notice and started to talk randomly asking if I would be a good boy now and stop giving her trouble." Rai coughed at the memory.

"So I told her in that same sugar coated voice."

"_Of course mama!"_

"I think she cried a bit from the joy but I didn't pay attention on no, I was looking at her hair, it was just like mine except so beautifully kept and long. I remember it was soft to the touch and I began to stroke it. Then she said something funny."

* * *

Flasbback

_"Rai my boy, my only child, listen to your mama. Papa has gotten sick, really sick! When he dies and hope it's not for years to come, the family will turn to you and you will be responsible for the business. It's in his will that you have the money."_

_"Really?~"_

_"Yes, you love your mama very much right? Be good and come with me we'll start your training. You won't need to go outside, just stay inside and study." She said._

_"I want to go outside." Young Rai said._

_"N-no you don't! You said you would be good! So you will stay inside because you love me!" She shouted._

_"Haha, you're right mama!~" Young Rai beamed showing a horribly twisted smile._

* * *

"Yeah, I loved her hair when she grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the room I guess I grabbed onto it a little harder then she'd like. I pulled it really hard and got as much of it in my hand as possible, it was so silky. The pain brought her to her knees and I guess I got lost in the moment I started yanking it around as she tried to grab me." Rai then looked back at the T.V. monitors and seemed to look over to Usagi's channel who was crying, and squirming in pain.

"With a rough yank I through her to the ground, she was screaming and cursing at me but I ran and jumped on her neck. I think it only knocked the wind out her because she was still conscious just gasping for air."

Sakuno looked at his back frightened and disturbed.

"It may have been the second or third stomp that killed her but I'm not sure, I simply put her body with the corpse of the doctor. I then remembered the keys and the room with the other children in them but ignored them. I had other things to worry about."

"Rai-sempai you must be confused or imagining this up because of the stress, I know it's been hard but please come back to reality. Come back to being the real Rai-sempai!" Sakuno said in slight hysterics.

"Reality?" He walked over and smacked her across the face. "I'm telling you reality." He said.

He didn't back up and stared at her with a slight smile as he continued his story.

"I went up back into my old house I could barely remember it but thankfully they didn't change anything. I walked to an attendant and asked where the kitchen was where I grabbed a rather large knife. Can you guess what's going to happen next? …I'll keep going then…I found my dad at his desk doing paperwork and it was easy to see that whatever sickness he had was taking its toll on him, for he was a ghastly white with foggy eyes and shriveled old hands." Rai then smirked and raised up one hand like he was raising a knife.

"I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and he stoically said hello. He said son I guess it's time we talk. He rambled about the business but I didn't care I raised the knife like I'm doing now and brought it down harshly into his chest. Still I wanted to be sure and did it a few more times. He didn't even fight back."

Rai said and then brought his arm back down gently.

"The next few things were simple, blackmail the house workers but promise them work and money if they helped teach me the business. Since the will was made out directly to me I had all my parents' money if they wanted to continue working they were going to have to listen to me. I freed Yoi, Kaito and Shiro and made sure they were on my side which was easy, they were easy minds to mold." Rai said with a snicker.

"That can't be possible; people would look into it, the cops and the doctors, the families!" Sakuno countered in a slight rage because this didn't seem humanly possible. The crimes would raise police suspicion without a doubt.

"First, Yoi, Kaito, and Shiro were abandoned here, so no family was looking for them, the workers had their lives at stake and anyone who would start digging around could be paid off. My fathers' death was reported as a heart attack, my mothers the same from losing her husband. It sounds nicer that way too." Rai said confidently.

"Anyway, I started my studies like my mother said and I grew up to take over the business, I created a fake identity to make up this school and see if I can make use of a hope experiment." He said.

"Experiment?" Sakuno asked.

"Like I said I want to see people break but not just that, I want to see how they break. I want to see how people react under pressure and the faces when they realize all their hope is gone."

Now let's move onto the story how you killed a good friend of mine." Rai's eyes glared at Sakuno and she gulped in confusion.

"I-I wouldn't hut Jiro." She said cursing herself by her stutter.

"You being alive is what killed him, now shut up and let me explain." He then crouched down in front of her.

"Jiro has a phobia of young or innocent girls, girls who are pure-virgins. When he was little he was normal young boy who loved to just play with his friends of any gender. He was out playing by a stream one day, there was a girl with pretty back hair to her shoulders and light brown eyes big and round. They were actually good friends and lived relatively close to one another. She fell into the stream and she wasn't a good enough swimmer. She sank to the bottom and Jiro the whole time just watched her trying to call her name, I'm guessing all he can remember is her crying face with those big eyes just staring at him, begging him to help."

Rai finished his story by standing up and placing both hands on Sakuno's shoulder and leaned his body and face in close to hers.

"You know how you're involved?" He asked and Sakuno turned her head and closed her eyes trying to further herself from him.

"The day he saw you, he went and drowned himself, you reminded him of that time and surfaced the guilt he has been hiding for so long. You with your naïve innocence of the world who is cared for by so many, who's biggest hiccup in life was being rejected by a boy and not having everyone come and pity you." Rai said in a harsh whisper in her ear.

The truth hurt so much more then it should and she started to cry, she tried so hard to hold it back but couldn't stop it from flowing from her closed eyes.

"_He's right…I…I compared to everyone else I'm so weak and stupid. I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. I just loved Ryoma so much, it just hurt so much. That was the harshest pain I ever felt before, it's so pathetic!" _Sakuno thought as tears continued to poor out of her eyes she then felt something warm, moist and squishy touch her cheek then slide up to the corner of her eye where her tears were spilling out of.

She opened her eyes quickly to see that Rai was licking up her tears, she jerked away and was blushing from embarrassment but the shock stopped her tears. He only smirked at her horrified and disgusted face.

"Do you feel yourself losing hope yet?" He asked.

"I…You are right! I am pathetic! …but I want to still try and learn and grow!" She yelled afraid the words wouldn't even come out if she didn't

"fuhuhu~"

* * *

Tezuka saw that the cafeteria was locked up and he wasn't sure if he should knock or not. Things were still fuzzy in his mind but he knew it wasn't safe or at least he felt it wasn't.

"You there!" Tezuka turned sharply to see what looked like a teacher in a lab coat with a flashlight approach him. The light in his face made it hard for him to see but he could tell the teacher pulled out something.

The teacher dropped the flashlight quickly and rushed towards Tezuka with a killer intent; Tezuka dodged the man and was analyzing the situation. The teacher seemed to be carrying a knife, probably a switch blade. It didn't really matter what knife it was all he knew was he had to unarm the person.

He dodged another attack and swing from the knife he was able to grab hold of the mans arm and make him release his grip on the knife. The man seemed like he was going to call for help so Tezuka in a rush knocked him unconscious.

He wasn't sure what to do for a moment, this was the first time he was ever in a fight and with a teacher no less but he was attacked first so there was no helping it. He picked up the switch blade and put it in his pocket then scanned the teacher and was able to find two keys, one of which he hoped opened the cafeteria. To his luck it did and he unraveled the chains. Tezuka peered inside a bit before opening the door all the way and saw it was completely void of people.

He walked cautiously forward and looked around till he came to a hole in the stage, he peered down it to see a rusty ladder, Tezuka looked at the map in his hands then took out his cell. He had no service inside and had to step out again.

"Hello, Tezuka?" Inui answered.

"Call the cops; I think this is a kidnapping." Tezuka said stoically.

"What! How can you tell?" Inui asked confused.

"I was just attacked by a teacher and there's a hole in the cafeteria leading to the underground facility. I'm going down to look." Tezuka said and then hung up only hearing a loud "Wait!" from Inui on the other line.

He proceeded back inside the cafeteria and lowered himself down the ladder into the dirty old part of the facility.

* * *

Here comes the hero? Maybe …maybe not, haha.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter Rai sure likes to talk and be a creep. It's hard to compare him to before, but I guess that's what makes it a twist. The Rai from earlier chapters was just him acting, this one now is his real self. Sorry for the mistakes!

Fun fact: Rai is described as having a high ponytail that reaches a bit past his shoulders. In all actuality that's not his real hair, his real hair probably reaches to past his ears the rest is his mothers hair he cut and made into an extension.

Please read and review, the others will play more of a role next chapter.


	16. Life Game

This will be a long one but I want to get this story finished soon this will probably be the second to last chapter. A few twists and some slight inspiring scenes. Please read and Review! Thanks to all that have reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

It was to Tezuka's understanding that Sakuno was down somewhere in the labyrinth of hallways under the so called school, he had an idea that the child of the family that owned the grounds was the one who was keeping her and of course the other students. That was assumed but it is still unclear the motive or what is actually going on. He knew he at least needed to find her to make sure she was safe and by the terrible smell emitting from every direction it was a good thing he was. He started to make his way down the hallway looking through doors finding very little evidence to where Sakuno may be. He didn't want to yell out her name and proceeded to be cautious as he walked, he didn't want to be caught off guard by a teacher or anything like that.

It smelled so bad, rats were running around and the grime was so unbelievable down here that it was sickening to walk forward and take another breath in. It must have led to a sewer or something of the kind because this sort of smell could make him wince in pain. He checked another door just from the window peering in and noticed a person slumped up in the corner, they weren't moving but Tezuka slowly opened the door.

"You there, are you okay?" He asked not wishing to venture closer because it could be a trap.

The person didn't move and seemed lifeless, it was dark so Tezuka couldn't tell if the body was breathing. His noble nature got the best of him and he decided to go and see if the person was still alive. He walked over to the person, kneeled down and placed a hand on its' shoulder, it felt cold to the touch and he quickly withdrew his hand. He noticed now flies were buzzing around and landing on the body, he stood up and walked back away before leaving the room and shutting the door as quietly as possible.

He was sweating a bit and his heart was pounding in his chest, he had to shake it off though and keep going. His mission was to find Sakuno, and Inui called the police so they should be here any minute. He continued down the hallways and took a look at his map. He wasn't sure where to go but felt he should get as far away from where he was, Sakuno wouldn't be in such a dirty place.

To his dismay as he walked further from the entrance more and more flies and rats were showing up. He knew what that meant and hoped he didn't see Sakuno yet. He turned a corner and saw a few bodies sprawled out on the ground, blood was everywhere and his eyes widened in shook. This was ridicules to say the least, this couldn't be happening, did he just walk into a horror movie? He wanted to go back, he wanted to turn and run back and leave this place as soon as possible but he made a promise to himself he wouldn't. He would see this through and Tezuka never went against his word, it may be possible that Sakuno needs him at this very moment so he couldn't go back now. He delicately walked past the bodies and continued his search ignoring hanging figures he caught glimpses of when he walked by the rooms and the blood that seemed to leak under the door frame to the outside hall.

His stomach was turning and he was sweating from the stress and the smell, the buzzing of flies wasn't too helpful either. This was hell and Sakuno was somewhere in the middle of it, he hoped still alive. At one point he came to a pretty young girl with long black hair in a neat braid, she was the only body in the hallway, but had a gun shot in her head. The blood was ruining her perfect hair and clean clothes. She looked peaceful though and it seemed as if she took very good care of herself. He looked at her for a little bit longer and continued on his way and slightly wondered who she was and that maybe she was a friend of Sakuno.

* * *

"Now, I've told you some good stories, lets watch what's going on the television, things are starting to get exciting." Rai said smirking darkly as he switched on the remote for the sound.

What was heard almost broke Sakuno into a sob, the sounds of begging and pleading could be heard. Each yell more pained then the last as her teammates were tortured with what they feared most in the world. Maro was in a world of mirrors of all different sizes and some of which were cracked, he was squeezing his eyes shut but he seemed to recalling something so painful and wanted to flee. He was jerking around with all his strength but it was useless, his tears wouldn't stop flowing. Juro was yelling in rage and pain, as he too seemed to be recalling some dark past. Sakuno's breathing hitched and she had trouble swallowing, Rai then brought her attention to Juro's screen.

"Here's something good, I'm sure you'll like this." He said pointing to the screen and from what Sakuno could tell it was Yoi who entered.

Juro was yelling and cursing at her with all his strength, he looked ready to kill her. She didn't say anything but went over to the latch by his left arm and set it free. He stared at her confused and Sakuno was too very confused on what was going on. Rai didn't seem to mind though and just kept watching silently. Juro still being upset about being tricked and stuck in this torture chamber used his free hand to grab her. She was too quick and grabbed his arm and quickly broke it over her knee with a terrible force, the sound of his breaking bone could be heard from the microphone in the room and rang in Sakuno's ear. She grimaced. Juro's screech of pain was overwhelming and Sakuno let tears slip again. Rai took noticed and smiled a childish smile.

"We'll break you one way or another." He said and Sakuno felt a burning heat she never felt before. She hated him, she hated him so much, she wanted to hurt him even though she knew she was powerless against him. She wanted him to feel pain and understand what the pain he has putting everyone through felt like. Sakuno stopped breathing for a moment when she realized what she was thinking, she then took a deep breath. The hate she was feeling was no good, it was no way to think. She had to stop thinking of how she wanted to hurt him and start thinking of how she was going to stop her friends from getting hurt anymore then they have.

"So I…" She started absentmindedly.

"Hmm…What is it Sakuno-chan?" Rai asked with a small smile with the old concern he used to have in his voice long before.

"I…need to help them, I need to find a way." She said.

He didn't seem pleased and then let out a sigh as he looked back at Juro's screen, suddenly his cell rang and he quickly answered.

"Ah, Kaito How are things going? …Hmm?.. Really now? That's different…What's the guy look like? ….ohhhh, hahaha! Hahahaha! Wow! What luck! What channel? …okay thanks. No, no. Bye~" Sakuno was confused and looked at the phone then to Rai, he turned around and smiled a grand smile. She didn't like that, it seemed to be a bad sign.

"Guess who came." He said but she refused to answer.

" A captain by the name of Tezuka-san has come to play the hero." Sakuno's eyes widened in shock and horror, this was the worst thing that could happen, Rai was going to kill Tezuka and she's stuck to this chair unable to do anything about it.

Rai turned satisfied with her expression and quickly punched in the numbers to the channel he wanted. There on the t.v. screen was in fact Tezuka walking around the hallways by passing some bodies. He came to rescue her so she should feel relieved but it seems he is in more danger then she is. Rai wanted to torture her not kill her, he mostly wanted her to kill herself if possible.

For a moment time seemed to stop and both people in the room were silent till something caught their eye. Yoi left Juro's room after she broke his arm and now was in Maro's room. She undid all his bindings to the chair but she left the room quickly and locked the door. Maro banged and yelled on the door and looked behind him only to see mirrors he turned back and faced the door, the only surface with out a mirror. He knelt to the ground hands still clenched in a fist on the door, he was crying and muttering to himself. He stopped for a moment and then he burst up and stared at the door for a moment before lunging himself towards the mirrors. He punched and smashed them to the ground until none was left hanging. When he finished he sat down on the chair and tried to catch his rampant breath.

Sakuno felt proud of Maro, he wasn't going to let some stupid mirrors get him. He was strong and was going to face his fears and move forward. Sakuno felt a little more hope seep back into her heart then looked over to Rai who himself seemed to be smiling as well, a knowing smile. Sakuno looked back to the screen and Maro was calming down and slumped against the chair, for a moment he stayed like that before shaking his head a bit.

"Maro is strong…" Sakuno whispered, Rai heard that but said nothing and watched the screen.

He was still and suddenly Maro looked around and found a long piece of broken mirror, he picked it up with a shaky hand and his eyes seem dull and lifeless. He looked at the mirror piece, into his own eyes and seemed transfixed. Sakuno started to dread what would happen next and her heart began to race. Those shaky hands brought the mirror piece arms length away. He pointed it towards his neck the sharp sliver was aimed for his neck. Sakuno shook her head in dismay wishing she could stop him, she knew what was coming. Those hands that were shaking became steady as a resolve was finally formed in Maro's mind. He took the mirror slice and rammed it through his neck with one swift motion. He fell down with a thud over the many other broken mirror pieces.

Sakuno choked and gasped for air, she was too shell shocked to think clearly. Her vision began to get hazy as the little hope that filled her up left her with out a trace, taking whatever else left with it.

"You understand now? Hmm? Can you even hear me now?" Rai said leaning close to her.

Sakuno continued to stare at her feet.

"See, what hope does to you? Then once it's ripped away there's nothing left just an empty shell." Rai mentioned folding his arms, watching her form stoically.

"Are you done?" He asked and leaned forward to try to see her face.

She hesitated then shook her head no. "I want…to live…still. I want….that…I just"

She couldn't seem to finish and didn't move her head up to look at him. For a moment everything went blank and she didn't notice her bindings being undone until Rai took her arm and helped her up out of the chair. Her legs were wobbly and she couldn't stand for a moment, she looked to Rai who was holding her up.

"You've gotten stronger, or maybe it was in there in the beginning so I'll cut you a break. You can leave this room and go find Tezuka-san but Kaito, Yoi, Shiro and I will be coming after you two, if you two get out alive you win." He said.

"What about everyone else?" Sakuno mumbled, with all that has happened she wasn't sure what was a normal response.

"They will be my trophies." He said softly.

He then drug her to the door and pushed her out of the room. Before closing it he said he would let her meet up with Tezuka first before going after them. He seemed to be in good spirits. Sakuno tried to run but couldn't help but stumble and fall a few times, it was becoming so hard to think lately. She wanted to meet him though she just wanted to meet someone to be with anyone, it was becoming so hard to stand alone. She then registered what Rai said earlier when she turned a corner, he was going to keep Nana, Usagi, Juro and Kyo until they kill themselves. She had do something, but what could she do? She was so powerless and small.

Find Tezuka, that was her only thought, find him and ask for help that's all she could do now. She seemed to be wandering aimlessly now, the walls and doors all blending together seemed to only spine and make her even more lost. She was running around and found herself at many dead ends and started to pant with fear as regret was building up in her stomach, the fear of being all alone and lost was getting to her. Finally getting too tired to run she slowed to a walk and yelled out Tezuka's name, almost sobbing as it came out. She was so lost and tired right now, she felt like a child, a hopeless child and she needed to be found and protected, she felt so cold.

"Te-Tezuka- sempai! p-please, Tezuka-sempai!" She was trying to regain her composure but it was so hard to even steady her breathing.

"S-Sempai! H-Hello! Please!" She yelled once more and walked down another empty hallway. She took a deep breath and rested her body on the wall.

"I just…need to calm down…calm down….just calm down." Her mantra was working a bit and she caught her breath. Rai said he wouldn't start till she found Tezuka maybe she will find him closer to the exit, but where was the exit from here? She was directionally challenged enough as it was now adding hallway upon hallway with no real distinction between them was not helping. She was a little mouse in Rai's little game and he wasn't going to let her go till she broke, and Tezuka was in danger as well because of her. She felt another wave of disgust run through her body as she realized how selfish and horrible she was being, running like a coward unable to help herself. It hurt but she knew that it was something she couldn't help.

"Sakuno-san?" Sakuno jumped a bit with a yelp and looked behind her to see Tezuka looking ghastly pale with a bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Sempai!" She gasped in surprise she looked into his eyes with relief and she remembered what Rai had mentioned earlier. "We need to leave now, you're in danger!" She said.

"Understood, this way." He said with a nod and motioned for her to follow.

He then took her and started to run, not too fast but he wanted to get out of here as much as she did. Sakuno was thankful, it was great that Tezuka had a good memory, but as she past the many doors she wondered if this was alright. Leaving her friends behind, they didn't deserve to be tortured and she didn't deserve to be free. This was such a complex feeling and her natural instinct was butting heads with her morals.

She looked forward down the hallway in front of her and then to Tezuka who had a firm grip on her wrist, she swallowed hard as she knew what she had to do. The moment he gets out she'll go back down and try to persuade Rai to let the others go. It was the only way to keep them all safe, if it wasn't for her meeting them and being in their group they wouldn't have been targeted. That was her resolve but she had to get Tezuka out first before anything with-out him getting hurt. They got to the older, dirtier hallways and she could smell the scent of death everywhere but she didn't seem to take it as bad as Tezuka did, he clenched her wrist tighter to the point it hurt.

"Hey, where you going Sakuno-chan?" A door opened ahead of the two and Yoi walked out with a small smile. Tezuka slowed down and stopped a few feet away and stared at her with caution.

"Yoi-chan, please move aside and let us go." Sakuno said and was thankful she didn't stutter.

"Hmm…No, hehe" She said as her blue eyes sparked.

Tezuka seemed to glare at her but made no motion forward.

Yoi decided to make the first move and walked forward to them. "I don't know why Rai has so much interest with you, I guess your lucky."

With out another word she ran towards Tezuka and sent out a punch which he dodged easily, letting go of Sakuno's wrist. Yoi kept on her attack, she was reasonably fast but Tezuka was much faster. Sakuno watched as Yoi kept on attacking him, ignoring her completely. She watched for a while wondering if Tezuka was going to stop dodging, he may not feel comfortable hitting a girl but in this situation he shouldn't think about things like that. He never attacked back and Sakuno was getting concerned that this was going to lead nowhere and more people were bound to come.

"Sempai! let's just escape!" Sakuno said and tried to move forward as Tezuka dodged another punch. To her displeasure someone else caught her wrist and she turned to see it was the usually adorable Shiro, he was smiling to her and leaned close and took a whiff of her hair. "You still smell good, hehe." He said as Sakuno jerked her hand away.

He moved closer yet again and Tezuka noticed that and forgot about Yoi, a big mistake. She hit him square in the gut and knocked him against the wall. He slid down in pain and shock, he had no idea she was that powerful it was almost inhuman. Sakuno tried to run to him but was held back by Shiro, Yoi ran and aimed another punch at his face, he was able to doge it last minute and a dent in the wall was proof enough. She stepped back and shook her hand slightly, her knuckles were bleeding a bit but that spark in her eyes didn't waver.

Tezuka stood up and glanced quickly to Sakuno then back to Yoi, he guessed there was no choice but to defend himself. He prepared himself for a fight and Sakuno watched for a moment before snapping back to Shiro, she kneed him in the gut with enough force to let her go.

"Tezuka-sempai, run!" Sakuno yelled.

Tezuka without a moments hesitation took off running to Sakuno and they proceeded to run from Shiro and Yoi who followed behind. They turned down a few hallways when they thought they lost them but something didn't seem right.

"We're lost." Tezuka said solemnly. Even with a map there was no way for him to know where they were without a reference point.

Sakuno wanted to facepalm but was too shocked stupid to do so. She stood there for a moment looking at Tezuka before trying to figure out what to do next. She looked down the hallway in front of her then back to Tezuka. They would have to find they're way back to where they were without being caught.

"It's okay, even if we just need to run and hide, I had Inui call the police before I came. They should be here soon." He said almost to himself to boost his spirits.

Sakuno smiled a sweet smile to Tezuka and nodded. "We can do it." She said thoughtfully.

They started to wander around and Sakuno let go of some of the stress she had been building up, if the police were coming then they can save the others and all Sakuno had to do was make sure she got Tezuka out alive. He still seemed pale but he looked more confident in a way. If the police were coming they just needed to survive till they got here and saved them. She survived this long another couple minutes shouldn't be that bad, maybe the police were on the campus grounds right now on the way down the stairs, yes that had to be it. They continued around a corner then heard talking and foots steps and went back around the corner as they waited and listened.

"Geez, I thought you had a one-hit K.O.?" The muffled voice of Shiro said.

"Well he was extremely well built with muscles protecting him." Obviously Yoi's voice said back with a huff.

" Well he seemed fine, I can't believe Sakuno kneed me in the gut though, that was a shock." Shiro said as they turned down the hall that Sakuno and Tezuka were about to go down.

Sakuno gulped and the two of them nodded and slowly backed away. They found another hallway and proceeded to walk down it briskly.

"Wait…I smell her. Yes! This way." Loud footsteps were heard and Sakuno gasped in realization that Shiro had a remarkable ability to track people.

He took a smell of her to get her scent so he could find her. The two quickly ran down the hallway and hurriedly opened a door and went in. It wasn't the best idea but they couldn't help it in a panic. They went to the back of the room and waited hoping that Shiro wasn't as good as a dog and would go past the room. At first it was silent then the running steps could be heard getting closer.

They ran past the room and Sakuno let out a quiet sigh of relief, there was nothing but suddenly the foots steps could be heard coming back. Sakuno stayed stiff and quiet and she dreaded when they stopped in front of the door and they both peered in with smirks plastered on their faces. Tezuka walked over and got between Sakuno and the door, the door knob was turned ever so slowly and slightly creaked open. Suddenly two gun shots were heard, Sakuno screamed and the door slowly slid open. Two thuds could be heard hit the ground and blood started to pool over the floor.

Sakuno stared at the bodies shocked then looked at the open door to see Kyo and Nana standing behind the bodies each holding a gun in hand. They both looked serious and determined, Nana looked up her face look drained but she gave a little smirk.

"Glad we found you Sakuno-chan. Lets get out of here." Nana said and offered her hand.

* * *

So, I think this story has one more chapter to go! Finally huh? I guess this is another cliffhanger but on a more positive side.

I gave Tezuka a very human personality to go along with his stoic-ness, he can't stand blood and gore too much. I'm sorry to all the Tezuka fan girls about having him get punched, at least his face is okay

Fun Fact: Maro's fear of mirrors and reason of death stems from his mothers death. He was 5 and she was driving him to a playground. A truck carrying huge mirrors was in front and the rope holding them in snapped and they went flying out. It broke the car window and it was more likely the broken glass from the front window was what killed her, but the inside of the car was littered with mirror pieces and blood. That scared him for life.

Also I apologize for mistakes or errors, for some reason when I transfer over a word document sometmes words get left out or smushed together. I try to re read over it but sometimes my eyes just glaze over. I'm not sure why it does that though.


	17. Almost

Okay, this wont actually be the finale, I will post it in a couple days. There is just a bit too much going on, and it would probably be confusing or lose some of its emphasis. Sorry about that. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Sakuno wanted to jump for joy but has learned that things can turn in an instant, that's right; she wasn't going to get her hopes up just yet. When they escape alive is when she'll celebrate, it's weird but the brutal death of the two people she called friends didn't seem to affect her as much. It was gruesome, it was horrible but right now it wasn't that big a deal. Tezuka seemed to hesitate a bit before walking out of the room over the bodies with Sakuno behind.

"Nana-san, Kyo-sempai. H-how did you escape?" Sakuno asked when she took a step away from the bodies on the floor, being careful not to get any blood on her shoes.

"Shiro came to my room and he undid a binding on one of my arms so he could probably put a sleep inducing drug in my veins but before he could his cell rang. I guess Rai-san was on the other line from what I could hear and needed him to leave at once; he did so and forgot about me. When he left I undid my other bindings and got out." Nana explained.

Sakuno looked to Kyo, he didn't say anything but pointed back to Nana.

"Oh yes, I was able to find that Kyo's room was close to mine. I was then able to get him free. We weren't able to find the others though, we looked around but to be honest we didn't want to stay too long in one place if we could help it and decided to keep moving. Luckily we were able to find these guns and some bullets, but Kyo only had one and I had two which means I only have one more left." Nana said and let out a sigh.

"I'm glad we found you and were able to help though, I was worried about you, we both were." She said giving a weak smile that was soft but it was obvious her energy was draining out of her body with each second. Kyo gave a nod.

"I'm glad you found us too, oh! Sorry this is Tezuka-sempai he came to save me. Tezuka-sempai, this is Nana-san and Kyo-sempai they've been with me through the whole ordeal." Sakuno said introducing everyone. They gave each other an understanding look with there being no need for further introductions.

"Umm…Do you know the way back to the ladder?" Sakuno asked the other two, after a moment she felt was an awkward silence.

Nana shook her head no. "Sorry, but lets keep moving anyway." She said and started to walk down the hallway Tezuka and Sakuno were chased down earlier.

"Here is a map I was able to get of this place. The police are also on their way." Tezuka said stoically and handed the paper over to Nana who looked it over with Kyo.

"If we can get to a distinct location we can probably find our way back, but which area is unique from the other?" Nana then started to mumble to herself as she strained her eyes to look over the map, then Kyo tapped an area on the map. In the middle of it all was a certain hallway that had only three rooms with five adjoining hallways. Sakuno looked at the area and wondered if they had already been there but she couldn't remember to well and it probably slipped her mind if they did. It was worth a shot though and sense Kyo and Nana joined them, Sakuno was put at a little more ease. Still she wondered when the nightmare was going to end.

It seemed like they were walking in circles but it always seemed to feel like that when one started walking around this place, everything looked the same, all white. They had some time and Sakuno was able to explain some of the time she spent with Rai, though keeping some rather gruesome details like Maro's death secret. It was best that they didn't have that to think about that when they needed to focus on getting out a live and staying alert for Rai and Kaito who were sure to be looking for them. Kyo clenched his fists and Sakuno could see from under his bangs that his purple eyes sparked with energy she hadn't seen in him before, it was a power she couldn't grasp.

When they found the hallway with only three rooms in it, they looked back at the map and distinguished between North and South.

"This way." Nana said walking down the hallway on the right and the others agreed joining right behind her.

Tezuka was silent the whole time, not unlike him but he was actually thinking over what he was going to say to Sakuno carefully. She always seemed so fragile and from what he's heard, she's been to hell and back. Maybe he was curious to see if she changed or maybe it's that he felt guilty but he knew he had to say something, anything that could ease her pain even just a little.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner to help you or even stop this from happening all together but I'm glad that you weren't alone. Rai may be a sick monster but I think he brought forth a strength you already had that was just sleeping. We'll get out of here and put this behind us." He said simply but there was a hint of care in his voice that touched Sakuno.

"…Yeah…I…Think so too." She said and gave a slight nod.

"You know, you can never lose the inner strength you have, simply it's crushed and buried underneath other feelings. It depends on those feelings and how strong you are and of course who is supporting you. Rai-san the original Rai-san has been crushed and now all that's left is his current twisted self. I don't think we'll ever forget this time but I'm okay with having to remember this for the rest of my life, if it means we get to live to see another day." Nana spoke as her eyes looked forward in almost a dream like gleam in them though clouded with fatigue. She was spacing out and forgot to keep walking; the rest stopped and looked at her.

Sakuno reached out and held Nana's ghostly white hand in hers.

" Yeah, then let's keep going and see another day all together if that's okay, maybe we should hang out again, in the sun." Sakuno said with a soft smile. Kyo and Nana were silent for a moment, both let weak smile crest on their lips.

It was almost sad to see but the simple smiles were filled with a kind aura. Tezuka let a faint smile slip onto his face for a second before replacing it with a stoic one. He was proud of her.

Nana didn't let go of Sakuno's hand and she didn't mind that, they turned down another hallway when Kyo asked for the map. He glanced around at the rooms and the saw that there was a "T" intersection of hallways and went right, it was silent again and Tezuka in thought wondered if he could hear faint sirens above but he didn't want to disillusion himself until they were out and safe. The group finally found themselves in the older and dirtier part of the labyrinth, despite the horrid smell of death and decay and the amount of flies buzzing about there was a sense of relief about them as the knew they were close to their escape to freedom.

For some reason a certain energy surged through the group because from their calm came a faster and faster pace till they were nearly sprinting until they were but a few feet away from the ladder. At that moment they stopped, breathing a bit heavily and just stared at the ladder as if they weren't sure if it were real or not. Yet, there it was the ladder that brought them down here to this hell and will now take them to what they've wanted most, fresh air, and the first step to putting this whole ordeal behind them.

Kyo went up first then Nana, Sakuno and lastly Tezuka. They finally saw the inside of the cafeteria again and proceed to make their way out feeling anxious and excited as they approached the slightly ajar doors. When they got to the middle of the cafeteria, the doors slowly started to open up a bit more. Kaito walked in and Rai behind him who was smiling at them.

"Hey there." He said nonchalantly.

"I-I thought that we…." Sakuno started in disbelief.

"Ahaha, you made it out but that's no fun for me." He said simply shrugging his shoulders.

Nana's hand twitched and she reached for the gun on her hip. Kaito stared coldly at her and brought out a gun of his own and without even blinking pulled the trigger and shot her in the shoulder. Tezuka grabbed Sakuno and forced her to kneel on the ground. Nana let out a quick yelp of pain; the gun she held hit the ground and slid as she staggered back a bit in shock. Not even another second went by when another bullet hit her, then another, then another, then another. She fell back in anguished pain, both shoulders were hit, there was two in her gut and another in her chest. She lay on the cold cafeteria floor slowly soaking it in her own blood, her hand twitched as she felt her life finally draining from her.

Kaito kept on his poker face and didn't move a muscle, except to slowly move the direction of his gun towards Kyo whose eyes seemed to shine brightly with what might be determination or resolve. The air was stagnant for a while as the sounds of Nana's painful groans of despair filled the room, Sakuno couldn't help but let silent tears slip. Tezuka gave her hand a quick squeeze then stood up next to Kyo looking darkly back at the two blocking the exit.

Sakuno with shaky limbs scooted closer to Nana's body and tried to say something but was at a loss for words.

"I don't like sleeping, that feeling of being taken over, being smothered by…something. I don't like it…but I guess it's okay. I thought…I wouldn't wake up…now that I know….I wont. It's okay. I'll sleep now…make sure…I'm remembered though…" Her voice was fading and Sakuno was nodding while tears streamed down her face.

"Please…please…please…please…" Sakuno repeated the request over and over, her brain stopped and that was all that was getting through.

"Hey…let people know…I was strong…dying this way is kind of…cool." Nana tried to laugh but coughed a bit instead.

"I-I don't…I….sure." Sakuno was able to choke the last bit out with a gulp. Her first response was going to be "I don't want to, or I don't think I can" but she decided to be strong and comfort her friend in her last moments, let her feel good through all the pain.

Kaito suddenly walked briskly over to Nana, Kyo instantly stepped in and made himself a human barrier between Sakuno and Kyo. Tezuka glanced over but was also focusing on Rai who hand also taken a few steps forward. Kaito's face was emotionless as he stared at Kyo, Sakuno stood up and Kyo stepped to make sure she was completely out of his shot. Kaito didn't seem to care and cocked the gun and redirected it to Nana, he pulled the trigger and sent his last bullet into her head. Her blood splattered over Kyo's shirt and some even streaked across Sakuno's face. Kaito who had not taken his eyes off Kyo's threw the gun aside, Kyo clenched his fists as his aura grew dark and murderous, he took a step towards Kaito who spread his arms out wide, the usual stoic face gave way to a deranged smirk

* * *

I stop this for now, I have the other part written out but when I was typing it up I thought I would break it into two. Let the readers have a couple days to soak in this chapter. The last chapter is going to have a lot going on, as it is kind of the last battle. Sorry! I wanted to do it all at once but I felt that it would be too much for a chapter. I won't take long though…please be patient. For a little fun I made a chapter that will give you some detail into the characters I made. Be posted a little after this one.


	18. Character Profiles

A little break, this is more along the line of stats then anything, just fun stuff to know or a reminder of what the characters look like

* * *

**Rai**

Hair: Black, tied up in a ponytail with wild bangs.

Eyes: Dark green.

Height: 5'11

Zodiac: Pisces

Talent: Abnormal sight.

Fav. Animal: Eagles

Likes: Mind games

Dislike: Off set plans

**Usagi**

Hair: Red hair, layered to the shoulders.

Eyes: Bright blue

Height: 5'3

Zodiac: Scorpio

Talent: Extremely flexibility, with wide knowledge of the human body.

Fav. Animal: Horse

Likes: Her fair skin

Dislikes: Really hot or really cold weather.

**Nana**

Hair: Raven blue, bangs sweep to the left and cover some of her eye.

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'7

Zodiac: Aquarius.

Talent: Super Hearing, great deduction skills and reasoning.

Fav. Animal: Rooster

Likes: Detective Novels

Dislikes: Drama T.V

**Yoi**

Hair: Light blue, curly framing her face.

Eye: Blue

Height: 5'5

Zodiac: Leo

Talent: Inhuman strength.

Fav. Animal: Sea sponges

Likes: Cute Boys

Dislike: Boys who are mean.

**Kaito**

Hair:Black, business look kept clean and straight.

Eyes: Black, dark brown in right light.

Height: 5'8

Zodiac: Gemini

Talent: Computer and technological knowledge, detachability.

Fav. Animal: Kittens

Likes: Computer hacking

Dislikes: Trolls(on the internet), system error

**Shiro**

Hair: Sandy blond, slightly wavy.

Eyes: golden brown

Height: 5'2

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Talent: Keen sense of smell, categorizing

Fav. Animal: Bulls

Likes: Cute girls

Dislikes: Tall, good looking guys

**Kyo**

Hair: Black, layered to the shoulder, bangs mostly in his eyes.

Eyes: Purple

Height: 6 foot

Zodiac: Cancer

Talent: None. Has a disease called Sepia.

Fav. Animal: Deer

Likes: soft music

Dislikes: poetry and pie.

**Maro**

Hair: Silver framing the face

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'8

Zodiac: Leo

Talent: creative story teller, genius.

Fav. Animal: Butterfly

Likes: Fantasy genre

Dislikes: History.

**Juro**

Hair: Dark blue, wild and messy.

Eyes: grey silver

Height: 6'3

Zodiac: Aries

Talent: hard work(?)

Fav. Animal: Bear

Likes: Working with his father.

Dislikes: Taking bathes.

**Sakuno**

Hair: brown/red in two long twin braids.

Eyes: brown

Height: 5'2

Zodiac: Capricorn

Talent: Cooking

* * *

Review if you like the last chapter will come out soon. I feel I've gotten attached to these characters even though most of them died in a brutal way. I didn't include Kikyo because the idea I had of her in my head was based off the Inuyasha character Kikyo. Anyway hopefully you will find some newl ight into these characters now. (haha)


	19. Streams of Light

The last and final chapter, characters will be doing things you wouldn't think they would do but I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story as a whole.

* * *

It was obviously an invitation for a final battle, Tezuka who had been watching Rai felt his heart race a bit. The man was simply smiling softly with a look of confidence as he locked eyes with Tezuka. He took one step; leaned forward almost in slow motion, then sprinted out aiming a low kick to Tezuka's side. Tezuka blocked the attack but was surprised to notice that he slid an impressive distance by the sheer force of the attack. Rai didn't hesitate and was able to land a well placed punch to Tezuka's gut, it was aimed right where Yoi had hit him earlier. Tezuka didn't say anything earlier but he could tell a massive bruise the size of his head was forming there since then and was now especially sensitive, the pain was so unbearable that when Rai hit him his knees buckled and he kneeled to the ground.

Kyo was the one to actually attack first, Kaito waited and simply dodged the punches except one, a hard right hook that got him in the jaw with considerable force. He stumbled back and rubbed it sorely, a hint of anger clouding over his eyes as he attacked back.

Rai's sharp eyes had been watching Tezuka sense the beginning and he could tell that Tezuka was being extra cautious about his gut and knew that Yoi was the cause for it. He knew her strength and no matter how stoic or good a person is at hiding their discomfort there was no way they could hide everything. Their body would give it away, the little reflexes one does when trying to nurse their wounded body or the stance they take to keep the area out of range. He saw it all.

"You really should be more careful, if this keeps up your going to be killed in front of Sakuno-chan…how do you think she would react? I wouldn't mind though…actually that's what I'm going for." Rai said and kicked him in the chest so he was laying down and brought his leg up aiming his feel for the front of Tezuka's head. He brought it down swiftly and mercilessly, Tezuka dodged by rolling to the side and did a backflip to gain some distance. Having Eiji as a friend and teammate could come in handy sometimes. Rai quirked an eyebrow slightly impressed but he still hadn't given up and rushed towards Tezuka once more.

Kyo and Kaito seemed to be in a stalemate battle, where neither side was giving in, offensively or defensively. Kaito who's poker face gave no hint to his next strike was relatively good at dodging and used mostly punches as an attack. He had a quick jab and was very agile on his feet. Kyo not having any experience with fighting or self defense was still doing pretty well using his intellect and athletic build. He had strength on his side and a calm demeanor, prepared for anything to happen. He was sharp and he seemed to have a mysterious insight that trumped Kaito's stoic face.

Sakuno who has been watching the ordeal seemed stuck on what to do, her body wouldn't stop shaking as she tried to think about what she could do to help. Shaking her head roughly she knew she was of no use sitting like this, her eyes widened as she registered that there was Nana's gun somewhere around the room. She looked side to side frantically, she spotted it and then looked back at the two groups fighting it out. She then crawled over silently and picked up the gun with only one bullet left.

"I saw that…Sakuno-chan~" Came the light hearted sing song voice of Rai, Sakuno stiffened but held onto the gun for dear life as she stood up.

Looking at the fighting groups she saw that Kaito then pulled out a long razor blade and was attacking Kyo frantically with it. Kyo was sliced slightly in the arm, leg, shoulder, cheek, and even neck but nothing was deep enough to be fatal. Kyo didn't seem to mind the pain, he didn't even flinch when it sliced him and just watched carefully so as not to get seriously hurt. He was waiting for an opening, but Kaito's jabbing was wild and fast to the point it was hard to time. Kyo seemed to sigh a bit and he decided to take a chance. He probably saw this in a movie, and did a high sweep kick that was able to knock the blade out of Kaito's hand and push him back.

Kyo then looked to Sakuno who was unsteady and unsure with what to do with the gun in her hand, he looked to Tezuka who was barely fighting off Rai's tormenting attacks. Guilt was building up in him from what he was going to ask.

"Sakuno-san, I need you to shoot him." His deep voice was strong and Sakuno gravitated over to him and pointed the gun at Kaito without thinking about it. When she realized what she was doing she began to shake and she wondered if she could do it, her finger was on the trigger…but she couldn't pull it. Killing someone even dirty and disgusting as him was not in her ability.

Kaito casually leaned down and picked up the razor blade then dashed to Kyo with an unknown speed unlike before. Sakuno followed his figure with the barrel of the gun but was still shaking, Kyo was able to take a step back but Kaito did a leap forward and a final thrust. A few trickles and splatters of blood hit the ground, despite having a deep gash in his side Kyo grabbed Kaito by both of his shoulders then looked towards Sakuno slowly giving her a slight nod of the head. Sakuno gulped and it may have been a nervous twitch or a cramp in the hand that finally pulled the trigger. The two interlocked figures before her stood silently for a few moments that felt like hours to her as she stared horrified by her actions and confused by the overwhelming silence that followed the bang.

Kaito then slumped to the ground clutching his side, shaking violently as he seemed to gasp desperately for air. Kyo took this opportunity to take the razor blade and step back away from Kaito who slid and laid down on his back Kyo glanced over to Sakuno and gave her another nod, as if to say she did well and she could relax now. Her knees gave and she fell down on her butt, she was clutching the gun and seemed to refuse to let go of it despite it being empty.

Back to the other two fighting, Tezuka was able to give Rai a solid kick in the gut but to his annoyance it didn't seem that affective. He went for a punch but Rai was a bit too fast and caught Tezuka's arm and twisted it back behind him. A surge of pain went through his body bringing him back down to his knees, Rai kicked him in the face breaking his glasses and causing a bloody nose.

"Hey, Hey, Kaito…get up…your missing out." He said , Tezuka looked at him confused, did he not understand what happened? "Kaito, your going to miss it, well at least Sakuno-chan won't!" Rai said not bothering to look their way. He then brought out a knife, and Tezuka was stuck on his knees while Rai brought the knife high above his head. Their was a moment Rai looked into Tezuka's eyes and smirked at him with a somewhat childish joy.

"Thanks for coming." He said softly.

Kyo ran over to them and was trying to grab Rai's arm to stop him from bringing down the blade, but when he was in arms reach Rai turned swiftly and redirect the knife, thrusting it in the middle of Kyo's chest.

"Gotcha…" Rai said simply and took the knife out roughly.

Despite the blood leaking out, Kyo didn't falter or hesitate to tackle Rai down to the ground. He sat on Rai's stomach and brought the razor he got from Kaito and brought it down aiming for Rai's neck, it hit his shoulder due to Rai jerking to the side. Rai was able to push him off and his eyes sparked with the look of a wild beast, he seemed to be enraged but also enjoying himself at the same he hasn't felt in such a long time was certainly different, it was painful yes but he felt excited. He then looked over to Kaito laying in the ground, he wondered what he was doing sleeping. Sakuno was looking terrified and worried, how delicious to see her broken face. This will be all worth it. He just had to finish off this nuisance.

Tezuka who was now not the main event stood up and leaned against the wall, Sakuno quickly went to his side and looked to Kyo.

"You two, leave now." Kyo's voice rang out dark and prominent. "I can handle this." He said trying to sound more reassuring.

"B-But…" Sakuno looked at him worried and confused, not wanting to leave him alone. Not when they were so close and things have gone so wrong, she had to at least save him. "Tezuka-san needs your help anyway." He also mentioned.

"If you play the hero, it will only break her more when you finally die in front of her. Is that why you want her to leave?" Rai asked casually.

Kyo was dodging Rai's attack but his eye sight was starting to get fuzzy, the blood leaking from his chest and his gash wound on his side was oozing out at a solid rate. He stumbled and Rai took this chance to stab him in the gut but when he tried to pull his knife back out Kyo held on his hand and kept him from taking it back.

"You just wont die will you, are you waiting for her to leave so she doesn't see you take your last breath? It wont help much, she'll never forget any of this, never. All the friends she made here have been killed in front of her. You're the last one." Rai said resting his chin on Kyo's shoulder and harshly whispering his cruel words into Kyo's ears.

Kyo scowled and despite the blood loss he kept his iron grip on Rai who decided to just dig the knife deeper into the gut but despite that Kyo reacted very little to it. He could feel the pressure in his gut but he felt no pain, he did feel somewhat cold however. Foot steps could be heard rushing towards the cafeteria and the sound of voices, it was the police. Sakuno looked out to Kyo.

"Kyo-sempai, the police are here! It will be okay." She said hoping he would just get away and let the police take care of the rest.

"Oh? by the time they get here, you will be drained of all your blood." Rai said with a smirk.

"No, the police will just put you in jail, I'll finish this." Kyo said simply, feeling another wave of guilt of what he was going to do, especially in front of Sakuno. Taking the razor blade in his free hand that went unnoticed by Rai he quickly rammed the blade through the others neck.

"Ah…..ha…ha" Were Rai's last words before he let go of the knife in his hand and fell back to the ground his eyes wide open with tears flowing out as he looked to the big expanse of the cafeteria ceiling.

The police finally opened the door shocked by what they say, Tezuka went and talked to them about what the situation was but Sakuno dashed off to Kyo's side. He was sitting down breathing heavily and was slowly laying himself down as if too exhausted to keep himself up. He was calm and collected though and he stared at the ceiling too but unlike Rai was not crying but simply tired, very tired.

Sakuno ran to Kyo and knelt down beside him, he really wished she didn't do this to herself, he knew what was going to happen. He heard the police man call for a medic, it would be too late, just someone take her away from him. He pleaded it again and again in his mind.

He was growing colder but when she reached and placed her hand on top of his he felt a little warm again.

"Just….so you know…I can't feel pain. Don't worry." He said and coughed up a bit, his blood staining his teeth as he did.

"Kyo-sempai…" She said softly.

"I guess…I'm just cold." He added a little offhanded he tilted his head away from the ceiling to look her in the eyes, bright purple peered from dark bangs to watery brown ones, still holding on to some innocence.

"Lean closer…." He said softly with his deep voice almost unable to leave his throat. She did so and leaned her head closer to his. "Sempai?" He leaned up and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, staining her cheeks and lower lip with his blood. She blushed considerably but smiled softly to him.

"I've never…kissed a girl…I wanted to…kiss a pretty one…before…" He didn't finish his sentence and his breathing seemed to calm down considerably.

What he did do was even more heart wrenching for Sakuno, he smiled, not a smirk or a cheeky grin, it was a big smile that a child would have after getting what they always wanted on Christmas. It was very sweet and innocent, full of content. She bawled and wondered how she had so many tears in her body, she was blinded by her tears to such an extent she didn't notice someone grabbing her arm and hoisting her up.

She was dragged out of the cafeteria and through the school grounds but she all the while cried, she didn't even notice that Juro and Usagi were in police cars with blankets bundling them up. Sakuno didn't notice her in the police car with Tezuka on their way to the hospital for a check up.

She finally came back to reality when she noticed that she was in a patients gown sitting on a bed in the hospital, she looked over to the bed next to her and saw Tezuka laying down resting with his stomach wrapped up in bandages. He seemed to be resting somewhat peacefully and she, drained of emotion laid down and looked over to him. She felt a slight breeze and could see streams of light flood into the room despite the curtains over the window, the air smelt really clean she noticed. She closed her eyes and let her body finally drift into sleep.

* * *

Finish: This ends in a somewhat somber and positive light, I hope. So Usagi and Juro lived in the end. Kyo was a character I really really liked and was having a hard time deciding in his major role in the end. I wanted him to be seen as beautiful in the end. Tezuka kind of sucks in this story but I tried to make him do some badass things. Sorry if they didn't work out. I did want Rai's death to be abrupt and not very flashy, i'm not a fan of speeches as well.

Police are always late! damn! haha!

Special Thanks to all that have kept with the story, read and Reviewed! It meant a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
